The Last Dragomir
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: A prophecy foretold my future before I was born. I never had a choice. I was a Dragomir. It was in my blood. It was my destiny... Elijah/OC/Niklaus
1. Mystic Falls

Abby's POV

Sighing lightly as I stare up at the massive house, I finally hop out of the car coming to stand by my father.

"So, what do you think?" He asks, looking quite pleased.

"It's fine father. It's not like we'll be here long." I shrug, kicking at a pebble on the driveway.

"This time will be different dottir." My father Aleksandar promises.

"Honestly, I don't. You say this every time. I give us three months. It doesn't matter anyways, I'm used to it. You're keeping me safe, that's all that matters." I say simply, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I was so used to running. All my life I had been running, always watching my back, always fearing something because of who I am, or rather because of the blood that ran through my veins, the very essence of me.

You see, I was a _Dragomir_. And all because of a certain immortal and original witch in the first century, my bloodline was marked. To bring the balance back, after the creation of the immortals/vampires, the Travelers bestowed humanity on one family, giving the bloodline the power to completely and forever destroy Silas and keep Qetsiyah and Amara from rising from the Other Side. And because of this I had spent all my life running from Silas' followers, any witch, vampire, werewolf or otherwise that wanted to kill me to prevent his destruction.

"No, I promise this time will be different dottir." My father assures, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Shrugging lightly, I shake my head disbelieving before walking off to explore the house. I highly doubted it.

Mystic Falls, I hope you're ready for this.


	2. The Deal

Elijah's POV

Lounging in my personal study reading, I sigh, bored. Eternity is a long time. Niklaus was busy painting, Rebekah was most likely shopping on our expense and Kol, who even knows. Probably terrorizing some poor girl in the neighboring town. I on the other hand didn't have much taste for games anymore. I had always been the more civilized one of the family, even over Finn.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I am startled, with my keen vampire sense how did I not hear the arrival of someone? It was slightly unnerving.

Brushing the thought off, I turn back to the window, leaving one of Niklaus' hybrids to answer the door.

"Master Elijah." I hear a hybrid ask, standing cautiously by the door.

"Yes?" I say politely.

"There is an Aleksandar Drakov here to see you. I tried to insist he lea-" The hybrid rambles out.

"Enough. I can handle it." I dismiss, quickly flashing into the parlor.

"Aleksandar." I greet.

"Hello Elijah, Niklaus." Aleksandar replies, nodding lightly in greeting, his eyes staying serious.

"What can we do for you?" I ask a bit curious. It had been several centuries since I had seen him. At the time he had been searching for the Dragomir bloodline. He was a Guardian, created by the Travelers in the first century to protect the Dragomir line from being killed off by followers of Silas. The speed, strength, durability and immortality as any vampire or werewolf, Guardians were also immune to the werewolf bite and had power to deflect even the most powerful of witches. Guardians were the only supernatural creatures that could truly be on equal playing ground to us.

"I have just moved here with the last heir to the Dragomir family. She, as we speak is with three Guardians. However I fear that Silas' followers are closing in. She is in need of greater protection than we can give. I am needed elsewhere in a few weeks and will be taking another Guardian, leaving her only two. As the Originals you understand the importance of this matter and she stands the best chance of being protected." Aleksandar explains.

"I understand. Consider her under the protection of the Originals and Mikaelson house." I say with authority, dismissing the thought with a hand.

"Thank you. She has become like a daughter to me. And I know you will honor your promise." Aleksandar replies, nodding.

"When shall we meet this Dragomir. If it is indeed truly her?" Niklaus asks, regarding Aleksandar carefully.

"Perhaps dinner at 7?" Aleksandar says, showing no reaction to Niklaus' accusation.

"We accept." I reply immediately, a bit curious myself to meet the last Dragomir.

"7 it is then." He finalizes, nodding once more before leaving.

"Well brother, things just got more interesting." Niklaus muses.

"Indeed."


	3. The Original & The Hybrid

Abby's POV

"Father?" I call, bounding downstairs.

"Ah, Abigail, there you are. There are two people I wish to introduce to you."

"Are they new Guardians? Please tell me they are attractive. Mikol and Asen are becoming a sore sight to see." I joke, sending my two current Guardians a playful smirk.

Hearing a deep chuckle, I turn to see two very attractive men. I mean damn, I might drool. It should be a sin to be that attractive.

"A pleasure to meet you Abigail Dragomir. I am Elijah Mikaelson." The guy in the suit introduces, bowing lightly, his gaze boring into mine with intensity as if he has just seen beauty for the first time. Recognition flashing through my mind at the name, I study him closely. Clean cut, smartly dressed and poised, Elijah Mikaelson was the second oldest of the Originals and was considered the most civilized and honorable. But behind his calm serious and formal mannerism, there was ruthless killer. Carefully hidden, carefully restrained, he had a ruthlessness that could rival Niklaus or Kol. He was nothing to be trifled with.

"Niklaus Mikaelson love." The other guy introduces a bit cockily, smirking as he lifts my hand up to kiss my knuckle, something flickering through his eyes as well. Of course, the evil, heartless Original Hybrid. He was known well for his temper and brutality.

And suddenly I realized quite obviously why father moved me to Mystic Falls. Because of them. _The Originals._

"An Original and the big bad Hybrid." I note, surprising both Elijah and Niklaus.

"Is that a problem love?" Niklaus says, smirking devilishly.

"No, not at all. Unless I'm going to end up in a ditch in the middle of nowhere." I joke lightly.

"Ahhh, it would be such a shame to kill someone as beautiful as you darling." Niklaus smirks again, amused.

"Then I shall assume you are here to protect me." I state matter of factly.

"Indeed love." Niklaus agree, sending me a tantalizing smile, dimples included. Who knew the heartless Hybrid had dimples and boyish charm? Adorable boyish charm I may add.

"A charmer I see." I reply a bit sarcastically, rolling my eyes lightly at his obvious flirting. I wasn't sure how I felt about having the Originals as my personal babysitters. I had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

"You can call me Abby." I finally say, shooting them both a playful grin.


	4. Awkward Moments

Abby's POV

***Few Days Later***

Cantering one of my horses Sammi around the field after a workout in the arena, I let my hair come loose from my ponytail, a feeling of peace and happiness flooding through me.

Laughing freely, all my worries and stress seem to melt away in the wind, hoof step after another. Here was where I felt most at home. Here was where I remember my mom the best, I could feel her as if she was still with me. Here I dared to believe that this time might actually be different. That I might actually make friends and _keep_ them, and possibly even graduate here.

Stopping Sammi at the end of the field, I turn back, moseying my way to the barn, using it to cool Sammi down before turning him over to his groom.

"Abigail, Elijah and Niklaus are here to see you." My father's voice breaks through my thoughts as I intently watch tv.

Turning my head away from the tv, both Elijah and Niklaus stand casually at the doorway looking far too attractive for their own good. Elijah, like the first time I met him, in a well tailed suit, looking quite dashing, in a serious, don't mess with me or you'll regret it, yet regal and formal manner. And Niklaus in casual jeans and a t-shirt, complete with the bad boy, sexy as hell smirk, slightly sociopathic, cocky image, much like before.

"Elijah, Niklaus. What are you doing here?" I ask surprised. They weren't exactly the type to just "drop by and say hi".

"Are you not happy to see us love?" Niklaus teases, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Charmed, it's such an honor!" I gasp dramatically, stifling a laugh.

"Hurtful darling." Niklaus says, glaring at me as he moves to sit down beside me.

Snorting very unlady like, I roll my eyes as I turn back to my Netflix, silence descending over us. You may be wondering why I wasn't afraid of them, you know being the big bad Originals and all. And well, for one, my Guardians wouldn't let anything happen to me. Even against the Originals, they were on equal playing fields. Plus my father obviously trusted them for a reason, so I did too. And second, they hadn't done anything to hurt me. So as far as I concerned, I was safe. And yes, I realized they had done bad things in the past, but I knew deep down they weren't completely bad. There was humanity still in them somewhere.

"Stop starring at me. It's creepy." I note, a few minute later, feeling both of their gazes burning into the side of my face. Honestly, what was with them?

"It's hard not to stare when you are so breathtakingly beautiful love." Niklaus says smoothly.

"It's true Astin. You are beautiful." Elijah speaks, his body shifting as if he wanted to move closer, but pulling back last minute.

"Uhhh. Thank you." I mumble awkwardly, unsure how to react. Did I seriously just get a _compliment_ from two of the most _badass_ fucking _Originals_? And without snark. I must be in an alternate universe.

Lapsing into an even more awkward silence, I finally sigh, deciding I could no longer focus on one of my favorite shows and shut the tv off, tossing the remote on the table as I stand up.

"Let's go make cookies." I suggest, the thought popping into my head as I offer a hand to them both.

"Quite random don't you think Astin?" Elijah asks, looking amused.

"So? Come on. Cookies!" I say impatiently, grabbing both of their hands and tugging them to stand.

"I am an Original Hybrid love. I _don't_ cook." Niklaus deadpans.

"Kill joy." I mumble, continuing to drag both to the kitchen. Not that he couldn't resist if he actually wanted to.

"I have hybrids for this." He says haughtily.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I ask, turning to stare. It's not like father didn't have servants for me.

"In not doing the work." Niklaus smirks.

"Lazy! Come on. Humor me. Or are you two always going to be sticks in the mud around me?" I question, pouting lightly.

"Come now brother, the lady requests we make cookies with her. I suspect she will not stop until you agree." Elijah chides, already standing patiently by the counter, jacket off, sleeves rolled up casually, looking amused.

Taking a double take, I'm shocked. He looked so casual and relaxed. Not to mention ten times more attractive. I swear these damn Originals were going to be the death of me. Stupid Originals, stupid sexiness.

"Fine." Niklaus groans, coming over as well, shooting me a look of distaste.

Rolling my eyes at his child like behavior I make my way to Elijah, throwing my arms around him and hugging.

"You're officially my favorite." I mumble against his chest.

Hearing Elijah chuckle, he relaxes into my embrace, hesitantly wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging back.

Pulling away, I flash him a triumphant smile, before turning to grab supplies.

"Okay. Cookies now!" I say excitedly.

Hopefully this would be the start to a beautiful friendship.


	5. Repeating History

Elijah's POV

Growling in frustration, my attitude was quite irritable as I toss my journal and book aside, beginning to pace in my study. I was hoping journaling or reading would take my mind off of her, instead my thoughts betrayed me and I found myself consumed with her. Her easy smile, her bright eyes burning into my mind. I had waited so long, centuries, filled with anger, bitterness and loneliness. But in one simple look, all of that melted away and I knew. Abigail Dragomir was meant to be mine.

It didn't help my attitude that Niklaus also had taken a fancy to her. She was gorgeous and filled with light and goodness. He was simply enamored by her charm, her innocence and the fact she resisted his passes. He did like a challenge after all. And I refused to think that I would have to _share_ my mate. No, I was different. Niklaus would not and did not love or care for her like I did. He only wanted to possess her, as if she was a new toy. He would quickly tire of her and cast her aside, breaking her heart as he had done so with many others. I would not allow it.

And though the alpha male in me wanted nothing more than to take her, maker her mine and possess her, I also wanted to protect her. Hide her away from the world and anyone who dared to harm her. No harm would ever come to her if I had any say in the matter. Anyone who dared hurt her would suffer greatly. Already, the thought of someone trying to hurt Abigail angered me to no ends and set me on edge. How could someone want to hurt someone so innocent, so pure and good? I would not allow it.

Clenching my fists at the thoughts passing through my mind at the moment, I flash into Niklaus' studio.

"What do you want brother?" He snaps, looking at me irritated as he blocks the painting he's working on from my view. However I still managed to catch a glimpse, the captivating eyes that haunted my mind starring at me from the canvas. He was painting Abigail.

"You're painting Abigail!?" I growl, irrationally outraged.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Niklaus growls back, advancing towards me.

"She does not need to be toyed with Niklaus. She is too good, too sweet and innocent. Leave her be. I know your game." I threaten.

"Who says I'm playing brother?" He growls, simply getting on my nerves.

"What of Caroline? You have dismissed her so easily, will Abigail not be the same?" I challenge.

"You know nothing of my intentions or thoughts Elijah!" Niklaus spats at me.

"Mark my words, if you intend to hurt her, in any way, I _will_ stop you." I threaten, my eyes darkening.

"One could misinterpret your words. After all, we cannot forget your pet names for her. Do I sense a growing fondness Elijah?" He taunts.

"Enough Niklaus, we do not need to fight. My intentions are to protect her." I growl, very much annoyed.

"As are mine brother." Niklaus hisses patronizingly as our gazes lock, both of us unwilling to back down first.

"Will you two ever learn?" Rebekah says, strolling into the room, looking amused.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Niklaus hisses, throwing Rebekah a thunderous look.

"Me? Oh nothing. Watching you two fight over yet _another_ girl is entertainment enough. Tell me, is she at least pretty?" Rebekah taunts.

"That's enough Rebekah." I scold.

"Defensive brother. She must be special to capture the heart of you." Rebekah teases, waltzing back out of the room.

Shooting her an irritated glare, I turn back to stare at Niklaus.

"Come, I am going to visit Abigail. I do not wish to fight you brother." I finally sigh.

Seeing him cast me another look, he sighs as well, following. Flashing to the house, we stroll in casually, greeted by Aleksandar.

"Elijah, Niklaus. Looking for Abigail I assume?" He greets.

"Yes, is she here?" I inquire politely.

"No, you may wait if you wish. Abigail went to town with Mikol and Asen, she should be back shortly." He explains.

No sooner than he had uttered the words, Asen bursts in the foyer, carrying a body in his arms.

"Abigail!" Aleksandar panics, running towards Asen.

"What happened!?" He demands furious. My own temper threatening to rise as I see Abigail lying weak in Asen's arms, a stake sticking out of her stomach. I was paralyzed. I could not lose her now, not after I just found her. I would slaughter whoever did this and caused her harm.

"You assured me the other vampires in the town would not harm Abigail!" Aleksandar accuses, raging.

"I will kill them all!" He yells furiously.

"Father." Abigail whimpers, opening her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay." He sooths, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Please father. It- they did not mean any arm. It was an accident. Leave them be." She pleads.

"They deserve to die dottir. Look at what they did to you." Aleksandar continues to rage.

"Please father." She pleads, wincing more in pain.

Seemingly torn, he looks to us for help.

"Elijah? Niklaus?" She asks, noticing us for the first time as her gaze follows her fathers to where we are standing a few paces away.

"Shhh Astin. We are here. Let's get you settled." I say softly, stepping forward and reaching instinctively for her.

"Where is her room?" I ask, carefully lifting her out of Asen's arms, cradling her against my chest.

"Up staris, first room on the right." Aleksandar says.

Nodding, I flash upstairs, Niklaus immediately following, and our feud long forgotten. All that mattered now was Abigail.

"What happened Elskan?" I ask, going to place her on her bed.

"Wait- I don't want blood on my bedspread." She whines.

"You're worried about- alright." I give in, noticing her expression.

In a moment Mikol is in her room, towels spread across her pillows and bed, a bowl of warm water and washcloth and bandages on her nightstand.

"I will need to pull the stake out before I can heal you Astin." I sooth.

Seeing her nod, she closes her eyes tightly, reaching for Niklaus' hand. Pulling quickly, she whimpers, making me internally wince. Immediately bitting into my wrist, I offer it to her to drink.

Seeing her distaste, she turns her head away.

"Come now love. Don't be difficult." Niklaus chides, turning her face back towards my outstretched wrist.

Seeing her pull another face, she shifts lightly, crying out more in pain.

"Please Elskan." I plead, beginning to panic. She could bleed out too easily. Heaven knows what got damaged when the stake punctured her. "I promise we will not kill whoever did this."

"Promise?" She asks, looking hopeful.

"Promise Elskan. I cannot promise there will not be consequences, but we will not kill them. I promise." I reply, a bit desperately. Though the thought of letting whoever did this get away infuriated me to no ends, I knew this was my leverage point with her. She needed to drink from me and I was desperate to get her to do so. At this point I think I'd promise her the moon if needed.

Starring at me for another moment, studying my expression, suddenly she sighs, reaching for my arm.

"Fine." She mumbles, before attaching to my wrist.

Attempting not to groan in pleasure, I shoot Niklaus a satisfying smirk.

"Now, let us protect you. Tell us who did this Astin." I command firmly, once she's pulled away. My anger was still raging underneath, I wanted to kill and I was struggling to control my expression and tone.

"It- it was an accident. He- he was simply protecting his mate." She makes excuses.

"Why are you still protecting them? They _hurt_ you Abigail!" I ask, controlling my anger as not to snap at her. She was too good, too forgiving and kind hearted. It only made me want to make them burn more. They did not deserve her forgiveness or mercy.

"It was a misunderstanding. I know father will hunt them down. Please Elijah, you promised." She begs.

"And we will keep our promise Astin. Now tell us." I command again.

"Damon Salvatore." She finally sighs, wincing still in pain, making Niklaus rip into his own wrist and offer it to her.

Growling, my fists clench in anger as I struggled to hold back the monster inside. Both the picture of Niklaus feeding my mate _his_ blood and Damon Salvatore hurting her swimming in my mind.

"Don't Elijah, Niklaus. I know you are upset. Do not kill him. He was protecting the Petrova doppelganger. He saw Mikol and Asen as a threat. We were talking about vampires, it must have tipped him off. He didn't realize I was human." She pleads again after pushing Niklaus' wrist away, finished.

"As I said, we will keep our promise. It does not mean I am not angry at someone who hurt you." I promise, running a hand gently along her face.

Seeing her nod, I sigh, relieved to see her normal flush return to her skin.

"You need to rest Elskan. Niklaus and I must leave." I explain, standing up from the bed.

"No." She whines, attempting to sit up.

"Shhh. We will be back soon. Just rest. Please." I plead, pushing her back down into the pillows.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise."


	6. Consequences

Elijah's POV

Walking out of Abigail's room once she's settled, I notice Mikol is leaning against the hallway wall.

"I'm coming with you." He announces, leaving no room for argument.

"What makes you think that?" Niklaus challenges.

"Don't give me that Hybrid. Whatever claim you think you have is nothing compared to how long I have known Abigail. And I was actually _there_ when the Salvatore punctured her with the stake and the little witch tried burning us. I have unfinished business." He growls, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Don't get in my way or you'll regret it." Niklaus growls warningly before stalking past.

Sighing, I follow Niklaus outside, preparing to run.

Flashing to the Salvatore boarding house, I throw open the doors, ripping them off the hinges, Niklaus already flashing into the main room. By the time I have strolled into the room Niklaus has already pinned Damon to the wall, hand thrust into his chest, gripping Damon's heart.

Standing and observing the chaos that ensured, I smirk to myself, almost wishing I had gotten to Damon first. After all, she was my mate. However, I was not as explosive or irrational as Niklaus and I had a reputation to uphold.

"I should kill you for what you did to Abigail! You and anyone apart of this!" Niklaus snarls, twisting his wrist, making Damon cry out in pain.

"No! Damon!" Elena cries, going to flash towards Niklaus and Damon, but in a second is in my death grip.

"I wouldn't do that." I tsk, throwing her across the room, sighing in boredom.

"Elijah! Stop him! He'll kill him!" Elena wails.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Damon needs to learn from his mistake."

"Wh- who- is- Ab- Abigail?" Damon sneers, coughing in pain as Niklaus grips harder.

"The girl you staked!" Niklaus roars, slamming his head into the wall.

"Stop it!" Bonnie screams, holding her had outstretched towards Niklaus as if to use magic. But before anything else happens, Mikol is by my side, Bonnie screaming in pain as her powers are deflected back on her. Another wonder of the Guardians. Impervious against any magic, they could only do simple protection spells nothing more, but more importantly they acted as a shield. Helpful since humans were so easily hurt by any and everything.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screams, flashing to her side as she drops to the ground.

Chaos, it gave me a sense of satisfaction.

"Stop this Elijah! Klaus!" Elena cries.

"That's enough Niklaus. Remember what we promised Abigail." I say dryly after a few moments, picking at a piece of lint on my jacket.

Hearing him growl in annoyance he gives one last twist to Damon's heart, having him scream in pain before snapping his neck and flashing to the middle of the room where I was standing. Seeing Elena immediately rush to Damon's side, I turn to stare at everyone else equally.

"Abigail Dragomir is under our protection. It would be wise for you not to harm her again. We will not be so merciful next time." I warn, handing Niklaus my handkerchief to get the blood off his hand, Mikol also releasing Bonnie.

"Why is she so special?" Stefan questions, having observed the entire incident silently.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Niklaus growls threateningly.

"Niklaus is correct. It isn't." I finalize, sending everyone a last look before turning and flashing out of the boarding house.

Returning to Abigail's house, Niklaus and I immediately flash up to her room.

"Astin?" I call softly as we walk in, greeted by the sight of her sitting up in bed, propped by pillows, all towels and bloody bandages gone and freshly washed hair and a change of clothes on.

"You got up." I scold, my lips turning into a frown as I sit beside her on the bed, Niklaus on the other side. Even with our blood she was too weak to be getting up and moving around.

Seeing her shrug, I sigh, standing up quickly to shrug off my own jacket and kick my shoes off before settling back down beside her.

"Did I invite you two to sit next to me? By all means, make yourself comfortable." She teases, raising an eyebrow at us both.

"Don't mind if I do." Niklaus smirks, scooting closer.

"Just making sure you don't get up again." I say simply.

"Hmmm sure." She sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes at us before relaxing and grabbing for the tv remote.

"Then we are watching Supernatural, and there's nothing you can do about it." She grins smugly, moving around so her head is resting against my side and legs tossed casually over Niklaus' lap.

"Comfortable enough there love?" Niklaus teases, smirking again.

"Very." She shoots back smugly, moving around once more before settling and shooting us a cheeky smile.

Chuckling at her playfulness, she whips her head around suddenly glaring at me.

"Stop laughing! Pillows don't move!" She huffs, slapping me on the chest hard.

Catching her hand, I look at her unamused as I place it back by her side.

"I don't appreciate being slapped Astin." I growl somewhat playfully.

"And I don't appreciate my pillow moving." She retorts quickly back.

Chuckling again at her expression, I lift my arm, allowing her to tuck herself back into my side.

"Now don't move." She warns, clicking on the tv show.

"Wouldn't dream of it Astin." I say smoothly, probably enjoying her body being this close a little too much.

Hearing Niklaus chuckle, she glares at him too, nudging her foot into his chest.

"Hush Niklaus. This is important. You are interrupting me watching two extremely attractive Winchester brothers kill monsters." She chides.

"I am way more attractive love." Niklaus snorts out cockily.

Shooting him another glare, Niklaus holds up his hands conceding to her request. In all honesty, I had never seen my brother give in so easily to one person, or be so light hearted, unlike the usual heartless monster I knew he could be. And it warmed my heart to see his loving side he so rarely showed, he considered love to be our greatest weakness beside humanity, yet at the same time it also made me want to throw him across the room and rip him to shreds. Why did it have to be my Abigial?

"Thought so." She smirks triumphantly, before turning back to the tv.

Thoughts drifting as I twirl a strand of hair between my fingers mindlessly, I couldn't ignore the looks Niklaus was giving her or the fact that his hand was drawing patterns on her calf mindlessly. It made me want to stake him, my anger and jealousy returning full blast at the thought of him wanting, let along touching what was mine.

Attempting to ignore him, I turn back to the tv, hoping the show Abigail was watching would provide some distraction from my thoughts.

A few shows later, I hear Abigail's breathing slow down, indicating she was falling asleep. Taking it as a sign to leave, we slowly slide out from beside her.

"Nik, 'Lijah." She mumbles tiredly, stirring lightly.

"Go back to sleep darling. You need the rest." Niklaus sooths.

"No, stay." She mumbles, her hand moving as if to search for our bodies.

"If you wish Elskan." I immediately give in, sliding easily beside her once more. I could not deny the happiness that crept through my body at the fact that she wanted me to stay beside her.

Hearing her sigh contently, she shifts around curling between us comfortably before falling into a deeper sleep.


	7. Training & Netflix

Abby's POV

Waking up to sunlight peeking through my shades, I yawn, letting out a few baby dino noises before sitting up and checking the time.

Noticing Elijah and Niklaus obvious absence, I shrug, deciding they must have left for home shortly after I feel into a deeper sleep. Honestly it was nice having them here as I feel asleep. I felt safer. The incident with Damon scared me more than I let on. I was also kind of pissed though.

Skipping breakfast, I change into workout clothes deciding to join my Guardians in training. You see, the Travelers after bestowing humanity and the prophecy on my bloodline, linked us to our Guardians. This meant that as a descendant of the Dragomir line I could have the strength, speed and resilience to magic as my Guardians. It was kind of an extra safety measure for my bloodline, in case something happened to our Guardians or we were somehow separated. That way we could at least have the speed to either get away, or the strength to fight and protect ourselves until our Guardians found us. Confusing I know. But it had come in handy in the past.

Entering our gym, I see my father aggressively throwing knives and stakes at targets hung at various heights and angles on the wall. Once he was out of things to throw he'd flash over, yanking them all out before returning to start over. He was upset, clearly.

"Demitrov, how long has he been at it?" I whisper, after walking up to Demitrov.

"Couple hours so far. He was at it all yesterday afternoon after you came home injured." Demitrov says shrugging.

Nodding in understanding, I sigh lightly, going over to my father.

"Father?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his side.

"How are you feeling this morning dottir?" He ask, pausing what he was doing to look at me concerned.

"All better. Good as new, see." I say, lifting the hem of my shirt to show no mark or injury to my stomach.

"Good." He says, relaxing marginally.

"Relax father. Elijah and Niklaus took care of it."

"Mikol too." Father says, inclining his head to where Mikol was viciously punching a bag.

"Awww. Mikol! Shucks, I didn't realize you cared so much. I guess you do have a heart." I call teasingly.

"Whatever little sister." He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Laughing at him, I hug father one last time before racing over to Mikol and jumping on his back.

"Thanks Mikol." I say sincerely, kissing his cheek lightly.

"You're welcome Abby." He says softly, turning his head to look at me.

Smiling one last time, I wiggle out of his arms and drop to the ground.

"Asen, Demitrov spar with me!" I call, picking up a stake and twirling it.

"Sure you're up for this?" Asen asks teasingly.

"Why you scared I might beat you?" I laugh.

Seeing him give me a dirty look he suddenly charges. Quickly ducking, I feel the full strength of my "Guardian" powers surge, adrenaline pumping through my system as well.

Sparring for a good 45 minutes, I laugh, finally managing to "stake" both Demitrov and Asen.

"I win!" I cheer doing a smug happy dance before tossing the stake away and offering them both a hand.

Suddenly being pulled onto the ground, I growl landing on top of Asen and Demitrov.

"Hey! I was being nice you dipshit!" I whine, slapping Asen on the head.

"So!? You staked me!" He pouts, rolling over and pinning me.

About to retaliate, suddenly Asen is flying across the room away from me. What. The. Hell? I think, blinking once, not understanding what just happened.

"Abigail? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" A familiar British accent asks urgently.

"Niklaus? Wait, what? Oh, yeah. Of course. Asen and I were just playing around. I'm fine." I get out, picking myself up off the ground, my mind still struggling to process what just happened.

Moving to stand in front of me, distancing me and Asen, I look up, noticing a worried emotion in Niklaus' expression and Elijah suddenly appearing by his side. Okay, so Elijah must have thrown Asen away from me thinking I was hurt.

"Nik, I promise I'm fine." I say gently, placing a hand on his chest.

"Come now Elskan. Let's get you back up to your room." Elijah urges, gently gripping my arm lightly.

About to protest, I glance at Elijah's expression before sighing in defeat, allowing him to pull me out of the room, knowing that if I protested he and Niklaus would drag me out if needed. And I was definitely no match for an Original or the Hybrid.

Settled once again in my room on the bed, I sit comfortably between Elijah and Niklaus watching Netflix.

"Why were you fighting Asen darling?" Niklaus asks randomly, shifting his arm and placing it around my shoulder.

"Practicing sparring." I say, shrugging, still intently watching my episode of Supernatural.

"Why would you need to do that when you have us?" Niklaus says, no doubt a smirk on his face.

"Cocky much?" I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Besides, you're not always going to be with me. And neither can my Guardians. What if I got separated? I need to be able to defend myself. You don't need to worry. I've been training and practicing with Asen and the rest of them since I was 5."

"I suppose you're right." Elijah says thoughtfully.

"Of course I'm right. Always am." I tease, a smirk pulling onto my face.

"Now who's cocky love?" Niklaus teases, tugging on my hair and smirking.

Laughing lightly, I turn back to the tv.


	8. The Original Family

Abby's POV

***Three Days Later***

Sitting frustrated in the living room, I toss my book on the coffee table, clicking on Netflix only to click it off moments later, grabbing my game controller to play a video game. Getting bored quickly, I finally throw my controller on the floor, standing up to walk to the window.

Sighing again, I lean my head against the window pane, hitting my head against it lightly. I. Was. So. Bored. Elijah and Niklaus were insistent on keeping me home the last several days where they could keep track of me and keep me safe.

"Nik! 'Lijah!" I call, turning to face them.

"Yes Astin?" Elijah asks, looking up from his book where he sits on the couch.

"I'm bored! I've been cooped up _foreverrrrr_!" I say dramatically, flopping between him and Niklaus.

"It's only been three days love." Niklaus comments, looking up from his sketch book amused.

"Yeah and I'm bored!" I deadpan, poking Elijah annoyingly.

"You don't say? We haven't noticed at all." Niklaus says sarcastically, earning a glare from me and a pillow to the face.

"Humph!" I huff, as Niklaus catches the pillow. Stupid vampire reflexes.

"Why don't you go ride love? Or play one of your video games?" Elijah suggests, pulling me into his side to prevent me from poking him anymore.

"I've already done that. I want to get out and do something!" I protest.

Hearing both Niklaus and Elijah chuckle, an idea finally pops into my head.

"How are Kol and Rebekah?" I ask randomly.

"Fine. Why do you ask Elskan?" Elijah asks, placing his book down to look at me curiously.

"I want to meet them!" I grin excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Niklaus interjects firmly.

"What!? Why?" I whine, giving my best puppy pout.

"Niklaus is right. It's not a good idea." Elijah agrees.

"Nik! 'Lijah!" I moan in protest.

"**_No _**Astin." Elijah says, giving me a firm look.

"But Elijah!" I whine.

"Please?" I ask sweetly, crawling onto Elijah's lap and starring up at him innocently, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Elskan. We just want you safe. Can you try and corporate?" He sighs. "Kol and Rebekah aren't exactly known for their control. Especially Kol. He's a bit uncontrollable and hot tempered. He doesn't care much for humans either."

"So you mean he's like Nik?" I joke.

"Now that's not nice love. I like plenty of humans." Niklaus objects, giving me a glare.

"Yeah to eat or be one of your minions." I snort, earning another look from him.

Laughing lightly, I feel Elijah laugh too, his chest vibrating.

"See 'Lijah's laughing." I point out, grinning innocently, only making Niklaus glare more.

"You still can't meet them Elskan." Elijah says, gently taking my hand off his face and running a hand through my hair.

"Oh come on! You know they won't hurt me! You'd be there, you won't let them touch me. I can bring one of my Guardians if you're that worried. Besides, I can hold my own! You've seen me fight! I've fought you guys! And, _and_ you said Kol's more afraid of Silas than any of you guys. He'll know the prophecy. I'm a Dragomir, he wouldn't hurt me." I try and convince.

"You're not going to let this one go are you love?" Niklaus asks.

"Nope!" I say cheerily, just to irritate them.

Seeing them look at each other seriously, suddenly Elijah sighs.

"Alright, fine." Elijah sighs, his hand brushing my hair off of my shoulder.

"Really!? Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal, throwing my arms around Elijah's neck, hugging him, before bouncing over to Niklaus and doing the same.

"You're welcome love." Niklaus chuckles amused.

"But-" Elijah starts. "You _have_ to stay _between _us at all times and do what we say, _no arguments._ And Mikol is coming with us."

"Fine." I sigh, still excited to get out of the house and meet the younger Mikaelson siblings.

"You must promise us Elskan." Elijah says seriously.

"I promise." I say.

"Good." Elijah looks satisfied.

"Yay!" I say, jumping up and running to find Mikol and fix my outfit.

Flashing to the Mikaelson mansion, I gasp in awe, looking around. It was beautiful. Half of the decorations looked like they were from centuries ago, though knowing them they probably were.

"Brothers, you're home early." I hear a younger male voice call, another vampire suddenly flashing into the room where we had settled.

"_Oh_. You brought a snack." He grins devilishly, the familiar smirk Niklaus usually wears appearing on this new vampire's boyish face. Kol obviously. He was even more adorable than Niklaus, but definitely a younger adorable. The resemblance however, was startling. Seriously though, what was with the Mikaelson boys? Why did they all have to be ridiculously attractive? And they knew it too. Which was worse. I bet Rebekah was just as stunning as well.

"You must be Kol. And I'm not a snack." I say dryly.

"Then you are mistaken. I'd have to say it's a shame to kill something so beautiful." He tsks playfully, danger dancing in his eyes. Cocky and reckless was the first two things that screamed at me about him.

"Enough Kol! Knock it off!" Elijah barks, pulling me into his side protectively.

"_Make me_ brother. It seems you're quite fond of your new pet. I might have to have a _taste_." Kol says cockily, the smirk growing as he flashes his fangs. Yep, cocky has hell.

Hearing Elijah growl deeper, I laugh lightly. He was totally a mini Niklaus. In a slightly more immature, cockier and reckless sort of way. I didn't think that was possible, but seeing Kol, it most definitely was.

"Nik, I was right. Kol is totally a mini you. Only cockier and more reckless. I didn't think that was possible. He's also more attractive." I tease, making Niklaus rolls his eyes and scoff, though some unknown emotion flashed through his eyes.

"Why thank you darling. I know I am. And you are breath taking." Kol drawls out, suddenly directly in front of us, offering a hand to me in greeting.

"Kol." Niklaus growls warningly, stepping closer to me.

"Lighten up Nik. I only wish to greet the lady." Kol says, his eyes dancing mischievously. Yeah I didn't trust that look.

"Kol Mikaelson love. It's so wonderful to meet you." Kol charms, offering his hand again and kissing my knuckles lightly.

"Abigail Dragomir." I replay, a small smirk playing at my lips, only to suddenly be slammed into the far wall of the living room, Kol looking at me intently.

"Impossible." He breaths out, just staring at me wide-eyed.

"Let her go Kol! I _will_ dagger you!" Elijah rages.

Seeing Kol lean forward, clearly ignoring Elijah, I stare at him questioningly. Would he really try to hurt me?

"I can hear your heart racing darling." Kol whispers a bit seductively, lips nearing the shell of my ear as he breaths in.

"Delicious." He comments, another smirk forming as he touches the base of my throat with his lips. Taunting Elijah and Niklaus, yeah that was a smart thing to do I think. He was seriously asking to be daggered by them.

"**_Kol!_**" Niklaus rages, growling more ferociously than I had ever heard before.

"Relax brothers." Kol smirks at them tauntingly before turning back to face me and flashing me an adorable smile. He was diabolical. Truly. However I knew now he wouldn't hurt me.

"My apologies beautiful." He says sincerely, lifting my hand again to kiss my knuckles.

"Such a charmer. Call me Abby. What is it about you Mikaelson boys?" I tease, giving a little curtsey.

Hearing him chuckle, he drops my hand allowing me to walk back over the Elijah and Niklaus where they instantly wrap an arm around me protectively, or I guess one could say possessively.

"That was uncalled for Kol." Elijah scolds, looking less than pleased.

"Oh come now. Don't be such a stick in the mud Elijah. I wasn't going to hurt her." Kol rolls his eyes sassily.

"She is under our protection Kol. I trust that you will take it seriously." Elijah warns.

"Of course brother. Abby and I are going to be besties forever!" Kol cheers, grinning at me. Okay, I'm pretty sure he's ADD or something. He was such a child.

"I take it back Nik. Kol's a child." I snicker.

"That's not nice bestie." Kol whines childishly, faking a hurt look.

"Awww poor Kol." I coo, opening my arms and allowing him to flash into my embrace.

"So what are my darling brothers doing this afternoon?" A girl's voice suddenly says, suddenly appearing near the doorway of the living room. Probably Rebekah I think, studying her for a second. Of course she was gorgeous as well. Seriously, what is it with the Mikaelson family? They were all ridiculously attractive. It was so not fair.

"Ooo the bitch is back." Kol scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Funny brother. I'm so hurt. You're such a child." Rebekah snaps back, looking less than amused.

Slapping Kol on the head lightly, he turns looking confused.

"Abby!" He whines.

"Be nice to your sister." I scold, rolling my eyes at his childlike behavior and pushing him off of me.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asks a bit bitchily, finally noticing me for the first time.

"My new best friend. And no, you can't have her!" Kol interjects, wrapping his arms around me again.

"I wasn't asking you Kol." Rebekah snarks back.

"Kol knock it off. And I'm Abigail Dragomir." I say, attempting to get Kol's arm off, only to realize it was useless. Stupid Originals. Stupid vampire powers.

"So you're the girl that my two older brothers have been infatuated with the last week. And from the looks of it, Kol now too. Don't think I'm going to fall for your stupid sweet act. You're probably just like Tatia. I won't let you wreck-" She starts only to be silenced by Elijah.

"_Enough _Rebekah! Abigail is under our protection. Take it seriously. I expect you to watch out for her at school. You and Kol." Elijah growls authoritatively, shooting her a glare.

"Whatever Elijah." Rebekah scoffs, disappearing. Starring after her for a second, my thoughts start wandering. What did she mean by Elijah and Niklaus being "infatuated" with me and now Kol too? Kol was being his normal childlike self and Elijah and Niklaus were protecting me. I could never being like Tatia, the original doppelganger, I could never do that to two brothers. _Ever_. Family above all. Besides, they were like 1000 year old Originals, I highly doubt that a mere _human_ would catch _their_ attention. If it wasn't for my father, they would have never paid me any attention. And actually, Kol probably would have eaten me already if I wasn't a Dragomir.

That thought actually stung a bit. It was only because of my bloodline any of them really cared. Even my own Guardians. It was their job, an obligation to protect and serve me. But take that away I was just a boring, plain human girl. Nothing special about me at all.

"Ignore her Abby. She's jealous. You'll have me bestie!" Kol pipes up, squeezing my hip, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Kol. Don't worry about it. Thank you though." I say, flashing him a smile.

"Of course bestie! And as much as I hate to cut this short, I have a lunch to find." Kol says, his eyes once again dancing with mischief and danger.

"Of course you do. Go terrorize some poor girls. How fun." I say dryly, rolling my eyes.

"It really was nice meeting you Abby. Bye!" He says, leaning to give me a kiss on the cheek before flashing away.

Blinking once, I shake my head. Even after being around Elijah and Niklaus I still wasn't used to that.

"Come on Nik, 'Lijah, Mikol. I want to go home." I say, turning to them. I think maybe a nice run home and then maybe a long ride were in order. Clear my mind and all, get my thoughts straight again.

"Okay Elskan." Elijah says, offering his arm.

"I'll run myself." I say, pushing through them and walking back towards the door. I was being indifferent I know, but I really just needed time to think right now.

"Mikol, come on. Race you." I say, and in an instant I was running.


	9. Cheer Tryouts & Drama

Abby's POV

"You know, I really didn't need a personal escort to cheer leading tryouts. Ash and Mikol are here." I point out mildly as Elijah and Niklaus walk beside me, Asen and Mikol tailing. Ash was Asen's "normal school" name by the way.

"We know love. Just thought it'd be the gentlemen thing to do." Niklaus says smoothly.

"And by that you really mean, a show of force so Elena and Caroline don't try something." I say, giving them a look of disbelief.

"Of course not darling. Rebekah wouldn't let anything happen to you." Niklaus lies. Badly I might add.

"Please Nik, you know your sister hates me. I'm sure she'd rather see me eaten by a pack of wolves." I snort, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

Feeling the weight suddenly disappear, Elijah holds it for me. However, the bright pink Underarmor bag was clashing a bit with his "serious and somber" look he always wore.

"Thank you kind sir." I laugh, giving him a smile.

"Of course my lady." He responds immediately, playfulness in his eyes.

Continuing to the track I turn to Asen and Mikol as we reach the edge.

"You guys ready? Try not to piss off the all-star quarter back or the running backs this time okay? I know you're good and all, but tone down the Guardian part." I half tease, though also half serious.

"Psh. You know us Abby. I have no idea what you're talking about." Asen says, faking offense.

"Sure, total and complete angels." I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry about us little sister. Have fun at tryouts. Don't piss off the captain." Mikol teases.

But before I could come back with a reply, Mikol and Asen were jogging over to where the football team gathered with their bags.

"Thanks for walking me over. I can take my bag now." I say, turning to Niklaus and Elijah.

"Of course love. We'll be back to pick you up." Niklaus says, casting a hard glance behind me.

"I'll be fine." I insist, looking to where both Elijah and Niklaus stare. They were looking at Caroline and Elena.

"Be safe Astin." Elijah finally says, something flickering in his expression, though his posture and expression remain formal.

"Always am." I tease, turning around to walk off.

Glancing back, by the time I set my bag down they're gone.

"Hello Rebekah." I say politely.

"What do you want?" She snaps bitchily.

"Look, I realize you don't trust or like me. And I know you think I'm like Tatia, but I promise you I won't do that to them. Besides, I don't mean anything to them. Elijah and Niklaus are only honoring their promise to my father. If it wasn't for that they wouldn't even give me a second glance and Kol probably would have already killed me by now. I am nothing special. Anything "special" about me is my name. I do not wish to get between you and your family. I hope I can prove you wrong. And I would truly and sincerely like to be your friend, if you would like one. I get the over protective older brother situation. Believe me, I have three too. But if nothing, I would like to be able to be polite to each other. Once everything is over I'm leaving anyways." I explain.

I truly did want to get to know Rebekah. She wasn't as bad as she seems. Behind the face, Rebekah was really lonely. With three over protective, slightly sociopath, supernatural brothers, the last 1000 years probably wasn't easy. She was like any other teenage girl. She wanted to fit in, to be accepted, to be loved and have friends.

"You're right. I assumed you'd be just like her. I didn't want to like or trust you." Rebekah replies, my face dropping slightly. "And you're stupid to think you mean nothing to my brothers."

"But-" She continues. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and be friends. You seem okay I guess. And it would be kind of nice to have another girl around."

"So... Start over maybe?" I ask, giving her a tentative smile.

"Sure." She says, seemingly nonchalant, but I could see the hope and excitement in her expression anyways. I was right. She really did just want a friend.

"Abby! Abigail! Hey! I didn't realize you cheered! That's awesome. How are you?" A familiar voice calls.

"Hey Matt! Yeah, since elementary school actually. And I'm good. What about you?" I ask, giving him a sincere smile. I hadn't seen him since the incident with Damon at the Mystic Grill. He had been on shift working, but quickly introduced himself with an easy, friendly smile to my brothers and I when we walked in. It had been obvious that we were new to the town. After chatting for a few minutes I instantly trusted and liked him. Honestly, I could see Matt and I getting to be best friends. He was just that kind of guy. He was genuine, easy going and sweet. And most of all, _completely_ human.

"Oh, uhh- hey Rebekah." Matt says, shifting nervously.

"Oh hey Matt." Rebekah says, looking awkwardly away and picking at her nails. You could literally feel the tension.

"So uh- I didn't realize you played football." I say, easing the tension.

"What? Oh yeah. Quarterback actually." He says a bit shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow! That's amazing! Now I have to make the cheer squad." I joke lightly.

"Haha. Thanks. And I bet you will." He says encouragingly.

"Thanks." I say, smiling again.

"Hey Matt!" A new guy says, jogging up to us. "You're Abigail right?"

"Hey man." Matt says, doing the guy handshake.

"Yeah, I'm Abigail. Call me Abby. And you are?" I ask, offering a hand.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Tyler Lockwood. Klaus asked me to watch after you. So..." He trails off awkwardly.

"He did? _Wait..._ You're one of his hybrids aren't you?" I ask, pieces clicking together suddenly.

"Yeah." He says, looking a bit surprised.

"Right. Well thank you Tyler." I say genuinely. I felt bad, from what little I had seen, Niklaus wasn't exactly nice to his hybrids. They were literally his minions.

"Of course." Tyler says, though resentment flashing through his expression.

"I know you don't have much of a choice, but I do appreciate it. I'm sorry if Nik's been a butt to you. You seem like a decent guy. I can try and convince him to ease up on you. I'm sure it sucks being sired to him." I offer, hoping he wouldn't resent me.

"It's okay. I mean, yeah it sucks. But I don't have to turn anymore." Tyler shrugs.

"Still. I'm sure Nik can be irritating." I say, knowing very well how he irritates me. I'm sure it's worse for his hybrids.

"I wouldn't use the word irritating, but yeah." Tyler mumbles.

Laughing, I shake my head amused. I'm sure he had a lot more colorful vocabulary to use.

"So I see you've made buddy buddies with all the Originals. That wasn't good enough for you and you decided to steal my boyfriend and the quarterback too?" Caroline bitches, walking up to us, Elena following.

"Care stop being a bitch." Tyler defends, instinctively moving closer to my side.

"Oh shut up Tyler! You're only defending her because you're still Klaus' lap dog." She snaps, death glaring at me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I realize we got off to a bad start." I begin to say, only to be cut off.

"A bad start? Please, you almost had my boyfriend killed!" Elena bitches.

"And you hurt Bonnie!" Caroline interjects.

"Uh excuse me. Damon was the one that staked me. In all honesty you should be thanking me. If it wasn't me defending you, Mikol, Elijah and Nik were going to slaughter all of you." I say back, equally as bitchy. Two can play this game.

"Thank you? Are you kidding right? We don't trust you. We don't like you. What are you even doing with the Originals? Do you know half of what they have done? They're pure evil. Klaus and his family deserve to die. The world would be better off anyways." Elena hisses.

"Oh you don't even know half of it. Don't even get me started. I've seen real evil. They don't even come close. The Originals aren't that bad. Everyone does bad things. I would too if I had 1000 years to live. Without them you would all be screwed. So have some respect. You are blinded by anger and too stuck up your own asses." I snap irritated already, I seriously wanted to stake them both right now.

"Please, the Originals have killed-" Caroline starts ranting.

"Just shut up. Look I'm here to cheer right now okay? So you can bitch to me later about things you know nothing about. And second, I would be a lot nicer to the person who's going to _save_ all _your_ asses." I hiss, stomping off, not wanting to hear another word.

"Did you really mean what you said, you know about my family?" Rebekah asks quietly, coming up beside me. Looking extremely vulnerable for once. I wonder if anyone had ever defended her before. It seemed like everyone was on the "hate the Originals" train.

"Yeah, I did." I say shrugging.

"Well, thanks." She says, giving me a smile.

"Well that's what friends are for. Besides, it's true. You guys aren't evil. Doing bad things is different than being truly evil. You guys don't deserve to die. You're a family. And families do whatever it takes to keep the ones they care about safe." I say simply, a smile on my lips. I think we were getting somewhere. Maybe she didn't hate me quite as much anymore.

"Hey, umm, can I talk to Abby alone?" Matt asks, coming up to Rebekah and I.

Nodding, Rebekah walks off.

"Look Matt, I realize you probably don't trust me much either. I understand." I shrug. So much for having a normal, human friends for once.

"I trust you Abby. You haven't done anything for me not to. Damon was being impulsive and an ass. I kind of think he deserved it. You can choose your own friends, even if I don't trust them. You have your own reasons. And for whatever reason you're here, it's your secret. I'm sure it's important and you have a good reason for not sharing. I would like to be friends. You kind of seem like you need a normal one anyways. And if you ever wanna talk, I'm here." He says, smiling easily at me.

"Thanks Matt. You're right. I do need a normal friend. Desperately." I joke, giving him a full smile. He was really a good guy.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Practice and all." Matt says, gesturing to the field.

"Yeah, have a good practice." I say nodding.

"You too! Good luck!" He says rushing off.

"Hey Abby, look I'm sorry about Care. She just-" Tyler says, coming up to me.

"Don't Tyler. I understand. You're her boyfriend and she's defending her friends. I'd probably do the same. I really don't want to make an issue between her and you. And if you're worried about me telling Nik, don't be. Now go or your coach might get mad." I gesture to the team.

"Thanks Abby. You're pretty cool. I'll catch you after." Tyler says, looking relieved before running off as well.

Sighing lightly, I take a few deep breaths trying to focus. Cheer tryouts. That's what is here and now. Focus Abby. I can do this.

Finishing tryouts/practice a few hours later, I notice both Elijah and Niklaus waiting by the bleachers. Shrugging in my mind, I begin putting my stuff away when suddenly Matt and Tyler are in front of me.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling.

"Hey Abby. So I just wanted to exchange numbers really quick. I gotta go, but we should hang out soon." Matt says, offering his phone.

"Yeah me too. And call me if you ever need something okay?" Tyler offers, handing me his phone.

"Thanks guys. How was practice?" I ask, punching in my number and sending texts to my phone.

"Tiring and long. How about you? Did you make the team?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, I did. I'm excited!" I say, handing the phones back.

"Awesome! Congrats!" Matt says enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Well I don't want to keep you guys, so catch you later?"

"Oh yeah. Bye Abby!" Matt says, jetting off.

"Yeah, see ya!" Tyler says, heading off as well.

Packing the rest of my things, I sigh tiredly, reaching for my bag only for it to disappear.

"I've got it Elskan." Elijah's familiar voice says.

"Thanks." I say gratefully, straightening back up.

"Of course." Elijah says, smiling.

"How were tryouts love?" Niklaus asks.

"Oh, uh- fine. Long and tiring. But I made the team, so." I say shrugging nonchalantly. Or attempting to rather.

"No problems then?" Niklaus pesters.

"A little. Nothing to be concerned about." I try and down play it.

"So if I were to ask Tyler then?" Niklaus suggests.

"Nik don't. Elena and Caroline don't trust or like me. Bottom line. It's classic girl drama with a twist of supernatural thrown in. It's fine. On the other hand, Rebekah doesn't hate me anymore." I say, already wanting to drop the topic. I just wanted to go home, shower, eat and collapse on my bed.

"Alright then." He says giving in.

"Thank you. Now can I just go home? I'm tired, feel gross and hungry."

"Of course. Come on Elskan." Elijah says, looking at me concerned, before placing a light hand on my lower back.

Reaching Elijah's BMW, I climb in, resting against the seats, eyes closed, wishing yet again that I could just be _normal_. Because if I was I'd be free. Free of the supernatural world and free of the destiny that had followed me my entire life.


	10. First Day of School

Abby's POV

It was the first day of senior year. I was both excited and dreading the day. Mainly because of a certain Elena, Caroline and Bonnie clique.

"Ready Abby?" Asen says, nudging me lightly as he opens the car door.

"Ready as I always am." I say, stepping out, throwing my backpack over my shoulders and grabbing my cheer bag.

Stepping onto the sidewalk it was like one of those cheesy high school movies where everyone stopped and stared.

"Hey sexy. I'm Darren." A guy calls out immediately.

"And I'm so out of your league." I scoff, rolling my eyes. Boys were so predictable. Any new shiny toy they instantly wanted.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." Darren says, stepping towards me.

"She's taken." A familiar voice butts in, an arm suddenly appearing around my shoulder and the weight of my cheer bag on my arm disappearing.

Seeing the "Darren" guy step back subtly, I turn to see Kol glaring, my cheer bag held in his other hand.

"Oh hey. Sorry man. I didn't know." Darren stammers out, backing away quickly.

"You're welcome bestie." Kol says once the guy has left, smiling at me patronizingly and leaning in for a kiss.

"I didn't need your help Kol. And not a chance." I say, rolling my eyes and pushing his face away.

"Admit it, you _wish_ you were my girl. You know, all you have to do is say the word." He says cockily.

"Hmmm. I see. Well in that case. That'll be a _never _happening." I say, patting his chest lightly.

"Hey!" Kol protests.

"Come on, let's just go in." I say, grabbing his wrist and pulling.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask darling." Kol says, smirking as he catches my hand with his.

"I_ will_ stake you Kol. Where's Rebekah?" I threaten, attempting to get my hand out of his, only to have him hold firmer. He was persistent I give him that.

"Fixing her hair. Sisters are such a pain!" He sighs dramatically.

Rolling my eyes, I continue walking across the courtyard, Mikol, Asen and Kol now with me.

"Abby!" Matt calls, waving and smiling.

"Hey Matt!" I call back, smiling easily and waving with my free hand.

Seeing Caroline, Bonnie and Elena quickly walk up to Matt, no doubt smack talking me and telling Matt how I evil I was and how he shouldn't be friends with me, they give me death glares as we walk closer. So this was how it was going to be then. Just freaking fantastic.

Rolling my eyes as I stroll by, I notice Bonnie trying to keep her tough face on, only to flinch as Mikol stares her down. Ha serves you right I think smugly, a smirk appearing on my face. Geesh, I'm a bad person. I actually needed Bonnie to trust me. She was a Bennett witch after all.

"Hey, you're Abigail right?" Stefan asks, suddenly appearing in front of me, making the guys tense.

"Yes, and you're Stefan. The youngest Salvatore." I say dryly.

"I don't want any trouble. Really. Do you think we could talk? Privately maybe?" Stefan asks, glancing at Kol and then my Guardians.

"Not a chance." Kol hisses, stepping forward threateningly.

"Why?" Mikol challenges.

"I- uh- look, I'm really truly sorry about my brother Damon and for what he did. It was irrational and it hurt you. Please, I don't want any trouble or to fight. Can we talk?" He tries again, looking at me directly.

"_Fine_." I say sighing. "Mikol, Asen grab our schedules, locker numbers and combos. Make sure father set everything straight. Kol can come with me."

"Abby." Mikol starts.

"Enough. Kol can protect me." I snap dominantly.

"As you wish." Mikol mumbles, giving me a slight nod before walking off, Asen trailing reluctantly.

"Okay, let's talk. But just so you know, if you try to ambush me, I _will _let Kol kill you and everyone else." I say, following Stefan to a more secluded hallway.

"I'm not okay. I just want to talk." Stefan promises.

"Okay." I say shrugging.

"I am really sorry Abigail, for what happened. Damon is Damon. It's not a great excuse, but it's the truth." Stefan begins.

"Stefan, you certainly didn't want to simply apologize. So what is it?" I ask a bit impatiently.

"I know, but I want you to know I mean it. Even if he doesn't." Stefan says seriously.

"Okay, well thank you Stefan. That's very considerate. Now please, I really don't want to be late to my first day of school." I say, giving him a small smile.

"It- it was something Elijah said when he was at the boarding house with Mikol and Klaus." He starts. "So I did some digging and I- I know the reason you are here. And no, I haven't told anyone. And I don't plan on to. You're secret is safe with me."

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair. This was not what I wanted to deal with this morning.

"Stefan. The truth is I am planning on telling everyone. But as you know, things didn't exactly go how I planned. They do not like or trust me right now. But I will need Bonnie's help. She's a Bennett." I explain, sighing again. I really hated the supernatural world right now.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes again.

"It is what it is." I say simply.

"I'll try to convince them to be nicer without revealing anything. I want you to know I'm on your side and I want to help. I don't want to start another war between you, your Guardians and the Originals. And it's clear they are on your side. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have lost so much. Elena especially. And I know this won't end well otherwise." He sighs, worry and fear reflecting in his eyes.

"No, it won't. I would love nothing more than for everything to work out for everyone. But if they do not lay off I cannot promise I can control the outcome like before. My Guardians have one specific purpose. To protect me at any cost. And they _will_ follow through."

"I understand." Stefan says, nodding.

"You're a good guy Stefan. It must be hard to be in love with Elena and be stuck in another war with your brother. I'm sorry for the rift that has been cause by my arrival." I say honestly, turning to walk away with Kol.

"How did you?" He asks, looking surprised.

"She's a Petrova doppelganger. It's practically written in the stars. Being a doppelganger is a curse. They ruin and destroy everything they touch. They're not good. They're selfish, petty and childish. Tatia was the first, she destroyed Niklaus and Elijah. And then Katrina came between them again. Then you and your brother had the unfortunate event of being her next target. Elena has done the same thing. And don't tell me she's different, because she's not. They may start out different but the story always ends the same." I shrug simply. I actually felt bad for him. The Petrova doppelgangers were truly something I wouldn't want to touch with a 10 foot pole. They did nothing but destroy and divide.

"Oh good. There you are. I found you. Where have you been!?" Tyler rushes out, looking cross as he catches up to me as I re-enter the hallways, now crowded with students.

"With Kol. Stefan wanted to chat quickly." I reply.

"Oh." Tyler says, his gaze flicking to Kol nervously.

"So, have you seen Mikol and Ash?" I ask, turning his focus back on me.

"Oh yeah. I showed them their slots in the locker room for their football gear. They also gave me your schedule and stuff." He says, handing it to me.

"Thanks Tyler." I say, quickly flicking through it.

"Tyler!" I hear Caroline's familiar voice call.

"Hey Care!" Tyler says smiling.

Seeing her motion for him to come over, he turns to me, conflict appearing his eyes.

"Just go Tyler. I'm fine. Kol's here." I say, feeling bad for coming between his relationship with Caroline, even if she didn't like me.

"It's fine. She'll get over it. Klaus told me to-" Tyler says, looking unconvinced about the "she'll be fine" part, but the sire bond winning over all.

"Tyler just go. You two need to talk. I'll be fine. And don't worry about what Nik told you. You aren't breaking his word. And if it's a problem I'll talk to him and explain." I assure.

"Really? Are you sure?" He says, looking hopeful all of a sudden.

"Really."

"Okay. I'll be back. I promise. Thanks Abby! You're the best!" He says relieved, flashing me a true smile before running off.

"You're too nice." Kol notes a moment later.

"What? That's not a bad thing Kol. Despite what you think. Besides, I'm the essence of humanity and good remember?" I joke a bit at the end.

"Yeah, well _he_ wasn't human. He's one of Klaus' mutts." Kol says, a look of distaste settling on his expression.

"Uh, you're not human Kol. I'm nice to you aren't I?" I point out teasingly.

"Hey! Don't put me on the same level as my brother's abominations. I am above them." Kol says cockily.

"Kol, you think you're above everything." I deadpan.

"Because I am darling. That's the best part, I'm not even wrong." Kol says, his smirk broadening.

"Mmm, okay Kol." I say, rolling my eyes. "Come on, let's just find Rebekah and my Guardians. I would like to_ not_ be late on my first day of senior year."


	11. Goodbyes

Abby's POV

***One Week Later***

Getting home from school, I toss my bags onto the floor of my room, immediately flopping on my bed exhausted. One week in and I felt like I had been at school for months. On the bright side, I think I was finally getting a routine down. However, I didn't want to jinx myself. It always seemed that whenever I finally had a solid routine down we would move again.

"Abby, dottir." My father says, standing at the doorway.

"Hey." I say, looking up from where I lay on my bed.

"How was school today?" My father asks, stepping into my room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Good. I think I'm finally getting a routine down. Classes are easy." I say, shrugging lightly.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. We aren't moving again are we?" I ask, a bit suspicious.

"No sweetie. We're not. I told you this time would be different didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you say that every time." I say, not accusingly, but more as a fact. Because it was true.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you." My father says, sighing.

"It's not like I don't understand. You're protecting me and I'm grateful for that." I reply, giving him a small smile.

"Always so understanding and forgiving." My father notes quietly, looking away from me, drumming is fingers on his knee.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Is something wrong?" I ask, noting his somewhat sullen mood.

"I'm leaving with Demitrov." He says simply, turning to look out my window.

"What!? How-why father? Can't you just sent Demitrov and Asen?" I ask, sitting straight up in bed, instantly upset. "You're going to miss my first game. You always come to see me cheer."

"I know. I'm sorry Abigail. I don't have another choice. This is something I must do myself. I should have left a few days ago but I wanted to make sure you were settled in school okay. If there was any way you know I would make it happen. But I cannot put it off any longer or substitute. Any longer and I could be risking your safety. That is not an option. Silas is growing stronger, his followers are coming. I must find the remaining Guardians so we can be at full strength." My father explains.

"I understand." I sigh. And that was the truth. I did. I always would. Everything my father did was to protect me. But it didn't mean I wasn't hurt and feeling abandoned. My father was my biggest protector, my biggest safety net and supporter, my rock; he was always here for me. In the past if something came up he would always send Demitrov or Asen to take care of it. But this was different, something was changing, something was coming and he was leaving, just like that.

"I know you are disappointed. I am sorry Abigail."

"I'm fine. I understand why." I brush it off, steeling myself against any negative emotion. "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes to find the remaining three Guardians. However, we have quite a few leads, so it should not be long."

"Stay safe." I mumble, throwing my arms around him and nestling my face into the crook of his neck.

"I will dottir. You do the same for me." He assures, rubbing my back soothingly as I attempt to hold back tears.

"I will. I love you father."

"I love you too Abigail. It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'll be back. I promise." He replies softly, kissing my forehead.

Holding on a little longer, finally I let go, father giving me one last kiss on my forehead before disappearing.

Running to my window that overlooks the front of the house, I watch my father climb into the car with Demitrov and drive away. Only then, after the car has long disappeared and the dust has settled, I let tears slip down my face.


	12. Attack

Abby's POV

***Few Days Later***

Lounging in my room lazily playing video games, shooting monsters on screen was proving to be a perfect way to blow off steam from a particularly, long, stressful day at school. I was hoping that the Elena, Caroline and Bonnie clique drama would have die down by now, however that had not been the case so far.

Pushing that thought out of my mind I continue to focus on my game, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. However that didn't last long.

And before I knew it or could even react, my bedroom window was shattered and I was thrown harshly against the wall.

"Mikol! Asen!" I cry out, struggling against the vampire's hold around my neck.

"Abigail Dragomir." The vampire growls, eyes darkening and flashing dangerously.

"Wh- what's it to you?" I hiss out, glaring back venomously.

"Ah, I would be more polite sweetie. I could after all, very easily kill you. With just a simple flick of the wrist." The vampire tsks, his grip tightening on my throat to prove his point.

Glaring more, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle for air, and before he could react I grab his hand, prying it off my throat using my Guardian strength and throw him across the room.

Looking stunned for a moment, it didn't last long before the rouge vampire attacked with more fever, only this time I was ready, grabbing one of the stakes in my nightstand and driving it into his stomach.

"I think you under estimated just who you were dealing with." I hiss, pulling it out quickly as he gasps in pain, only to drive it straight through his heart, killing him instantly.

Letting him drop on the floor, I look up as Asen flashes into the room.

"There isn't much time. More are coming. Abby you need to run! Get to Elijah and Niklaus. You will be safe. Do you understand?" Asen urges, fear flickering in his eyes, making my own adrenaline and fear kick up. Asen was never afraid of anything.

"No- Asen, I can help. What about you and Mikol?" I say stubbornly.

"We'll be fine Abby. Don't worry about us. It's our job to protect you. We will find you okay? You need to go before it's too late." He urges, shaking his head lightly, his eyes and stance still very alert and tense.

Hearing windows breaking down stairs, in a split second, we where over whelmed, Asen fighting the new onslaught of vampires.

"**_RUN ABBY!_**" Asen commands, giving me a hard look, flipping over one vampire, only to stake another two and grab my remaining stakes in my nightstand, all in one fluid motion.

This time I didn't need to be told twice.

Moonlight casted sinister shadows on the forest floor as I ran blindly through the forest, hyper away of being stalked and Asen's words echoing in my mind. Heart pounding, fear and adrenaline now pulsing through me at an alarming rate, I pick up the pace not wanting the person or persons to gain another inch on me. Feeling wind rush by, I quickly break off a branch on a nearby tree, continuing more cautiously. The gap was closing between us, I needed to make it to Elijah and Niklaus.

Screaming loudly as a figure jumps towards me, I immediately back up, stumbling on a root, making me slam into the ground, tumbling a few times. Cussing in my mind, I quickly scramble to grab my make shift stake, using my Guardian powers to quickly regain my balance.

"Easy love. Now you wouldn't want to accidently stake someone with that." A voice says, close to my ear, making me react quickly, swinging my make shift stake towards the direction of the voice, too much adrenaline and fear pumping through me for me to recognize the familiar British accent.

Hearing a hiss of pain, I know I've hit my mark and I turn, hoping if I hadn't killed him, at least the injury would give me enough time to run. Not thinking another thought, suddenly I'm slamming into a hard chest, arms constricting around my body.

"No! No!_ Let me go!_" I scream, struggling against the iron hold. I've been caught. Only this time I didn't have a stake. And no doubt the vampire was pissed. I'd be dead before I could blink.

"Shhh, Astin. It's okay. You're safe now." A familiar voice calms as I struggle against the hold fruitlessly.

"_Elijah!?_" I immediately say, my movement stopping as I look up to see Elijah's face looking down at me, worry in his expression.

"Yes Elskan. It's me." He soothes, his arms tightening subtly, only instead of panic, the feeling of safety rushing through me.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I- I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm safe." I ramble out incoherently, tears flooding down my face as I cling to him like a Koala Bear, tucking my tear streaked face against Elijah's chest, seeking comfort and familiarity.

"So you recognize his voice but not mine love? I'm hurt." A voice says, making me turn my head to see Niklaus standing close by, the moonlight illuminating only his face and upper torso. Blood was everywhere.

"Nik?" I ask.

"Yes darling. You have a nasty swing you know. That branch stung a bit. I even killed that vampire for you love." He comments, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips, another emotion hidden in his eyes.

"I- I'm so- so- s- sorry." I garble out through my tears, adrenaline and fear still pumping through me, making it hard for me to form any coherent thoughts or words.

"Shhh Astin. It's okay. Niklaus is fine. Come now, let's get you out of here." Elijah soothes again, his grip tightening around me.

Nodding against his shirt, suddenly I'm picked up bridal style, the wind and forest rushing by as one big blur until suddenly everything stops and I find myself once again in the Mikaelson manor.

"Are you hurt Astin?" Elijah asks gently, carefully unlocking my death grip from his shirt and settling me on a bed.

"No." I whimper, immediately latching onto him again, unwilling to let my protector and safety net leave my grasp.

"Shhh, it's okay. I apologize Elskan." Elijah soothes again, running a hand down my back, allowing me to hold onto him, crumpling his shirt as he settles us both on the bed instead.

Allowing myself to relax even further, I take a look around the room, noticing the details of where we were for the first time. A grand, old styled, four post bed, colors of red and black as accents, a book case with a chair you would probably find in a private study . This much be Elijah's room.

"Is this your room?" I ask suddenly, turning my face to look at Elijah's curiously.

Seeing him nod, I sigh again, the fear and adrenaline draining, leaving me feeling exhausted and spent.

"Well it looks like I'm not needed here. Elijah you can handle this." Niklaus says, a hard edge to his voice.

Turning to see Niklaus standing in the doorway, he was still covered with blood, but in addition to that I could see where I punctured him with the tree branch, the hole still in his shirt.

"Thank you." I say, feeling a bit guilty. He was the one that really saved me, not Elijah. And instead of thanking him or recognizing it was him by the accent, I staked him.

"All part of the agreement." Niklaus says gruffly, his gaze hardening as he turns, flashing out of the room.

Feeling guilt, and now sadness at his last comment, I sigh, confused on the sudden change in his demeanor. Was I really just an "agreement" to him, nothing else? I honestly thought we were becoming friends.

"Pay no heed to Niklaus Astin. Let's get you settled. You must be exhausted." Elijah says, pulling me out of my confused thoughts.

Nodding, I allow him to lay me down on his bed, feeling the exhaustion coming over me like a tidal wave. Cuddling close to Elijah's side, his comforting scent and touch soothes me as I allow darkness to finally claim me.

_**Hey everyone! So first of all I just wanted to a big say thank you to all my followers and those who have favored my story. It means so much to me, especially considering this is my first ever Vampire Diaries' fan fiction. You guys are totally amazing and wonderful! I love you all! (:**_

_**However, on that note, I am going to plead for you to leave a review. I have only one and it would mean so much to me. Feedback really helps me improve the story and I enjoy reading your thoughts and reactions to the story. So please, please, please. Review.**_

_**Lots of love & enjoy!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	13. Tension

Niklaus' POV

Feeling jealousy and rage spark in my body at the sight of Abby and my brother together, I quickly flash out of the house, landing a few towns over, allowing my blood lust and hunger to drive me, effectively shoving any other type of feelings or emotions out of my mind.

Bored and feeling absolutely no ounce of regret, I toss another body aside, a mass of mangled bodies starring back at me, but doing nothing to calm my rage or distract me. Despite my rampage, the unwanted thoughts of Abigail and my brother crept in anyways. Jealousy and rage, igniting again like fire, that someone other than me was touching what was mine. Abigail Dragomir was mine. She had been from the moment I set eyes on here.

Images and memories of her over the past weeks flooded my mind, demanded my attention as well. She was my weakness. _And I hated it._ I _despised_ it with everything in me. How could a fragile human girl bring me, the almighty Original Hybrid, to my knees with just a look?

Growling irritably, I flash back home, heading directly for my studio. She consumed my thoughts and my dreams. I got no rest. She was a picture of perfection that was just out of reach. But I wanted her. _Desperately_. Everything in me called out for her. I could get everything I wanted, I was the most powerful being on this god forsaken earth. Yet this girl, this _human_, defied me, she was out of my reach, I could not have her. It angered me, it frustrated me, and most of all it made me feel _helpless_ and _weak_.

"Brother I see you're wearing your snack again." Kol points out, smirking.

"_Shut up_ Kol." I growl, stalking past him, in no mood for his childish taunting.

"Hmmm touchy brother." Kol smirks even wider, flashing in front of me yet again.

"Kol. I am not in the mood. I _will_ dagger you." I threaten, starring him down.

"Oh come on, at least think of an original threat." Kol scoffs.

"Just move Kol. Bug Rebekah." I growl again, my eyes flashing gold in anger.

"You're no fun anymore brother." Kol complains like a 5 year old, moving out of my way.

Huffing in frustration, I roll my eyes, continuing my way to my studio. Greeted by the familiar smell of acrylic paint, fresh canvases and the sights of various pieces of my work scattered around the room, I glare angrily at my latest work. Her face, so innocent, angelic, childlike in a way, pure and flawless in every way, stood mocking me. Her light, her goodness and humanity radiating from the canvas, reminding me exactly why I couldn't have her. I didn't deserve her. Besides she had more interest in my brother, the Moral One, than me. She would never love me. How could she? I was the exact opposite of her. The devil, a monster, even more of an abomination than my family. A monstrous hybrid. Condemned, cursed, unwanted, cast aside, unworthy of love, evil. And she in comparison was the exact opposite. She was light, she was goodness, she was redemption and salvation.

Feeling a million emotions rush through me, I grab the painting, not wanting it to mock me anymore, throwing it against the wall, the frame shattering instantly. Breathing hard, I quickly turn, ripping up and tossing the sketches and sketch books filled with pictures of her onto the ground. Left with a chaos, paper floating everywhere, I turn away from the sight, the burning feeling in my chest only seeming to increase.

"Nik?" Her voice says quietly.

Not turning, I stay silent, still as a stone, willing myself not to react or break down like a blubbering, weak idiot.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She asks, her footsteps indicating that she was picking her way carefully over to where I stand.

Hearing her footsteps suddenly halt, her heart stops briefly, before restarting the normal pattern.

"Are- are these all of me?" She asks, papers shuffling lightly on the floor.

"What do you think?" I say lowly, feeling exposed and raw.

"I- I- these are beautiful Nik. But why?" She asks, confusion clear in her voice.

"Do you honestly not know? Can you not see it?" I breath out gently, suddenly in front of her, looking into her eyes for a hint that she was toying with me. Not that I wouldn't deserve that after everything I have done the last 1000 years.

"See what?" She asks, confusion showing in her eyes. I could see it in her eyes, she honestly didn't know.

"I fancy you." I say simply, lifting my hand to brush hair off her face.

Seeing her eyes widen in shock, she takes a small step back.

"You drive me insane, you make me feel weak, you consume my thoughts. _I hate it._ I hate how you make me feel. I hate that everything about me calls out for you. I hate than you make me love you and need you. I hate that you like my brother better than me. I hate how he looks at you, how he wants you. I hate how he's better for you than me. I hate that I can't have you because I don't deserve you. And I want to hate you. But I can't. I- I just _can't_. Why can't I? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you _breaking_ me?" I whisper brokenly, dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Oh Nik." She says gently, pulling me towards her, allowing me to press my face against her stomach and wind my arms around her hips, holding her to me.

"Don't say that. Everyone deserves love. Even the big bad Hybrid." She says, teasing a bit at the end.

"You'll be okay. I'm so sorry. It's okay." She whispers reassuringly to me, running a light hand through my hair, calming me.

Unwilling to let her go, I sigh contently, my inner demons and wolf settling, as I dig my face against her stomach and breath in her delicious scent. I wanted to stay like this forever. In this moment, the feeling of absolute bliss and acceptance. With her by my side.

"Elskan?" My brother's familiar voice ruins the moment. "Is everything okay? Why are you not in bed?"

"I'm fine Elijah. I woke up to something crashing down stairs. Nik was upset." Abby explains gently, her hand still running through my hair, though her upper torso turns towards the doorway, where Elijah was standing.

"Well come back to bed." He urges, holding out a hand for her, a low growl forming in my chest as I glare murderously at him.

"I- 'Lijah." She sighs, noticing my immediate distress.

"Come Astin, you need sleep. You've had a stressful night." Elijah pleads, still holding his hand out for her to take.

"My brother is right. You need rest love. Come, you can share my bed." I suggest, smirking at Elijah just to piss him off as I stand up, grabbing her hand and pulling.

"Mmm I don't think so brother. She was in mine first." Elijah snarls, flashing in front of us, anger blazing in his eyes.

"So?" I challenge, cockily.

"Why would she-" Elijah starts to snarl only to be cut off by Abby.

"_Enough _Elijah, Niklaus." Abby says, pushing her body between ours and starring us down.

Shutting up, we both gaze at her curiously.

"I- I- ugh. Okay, you know what? I am not doing this right now. It's late and I have had a lot to process. So for the sake of my sanity, Niklaus you're sleeping in your room and Elijah you're sleeping in your room."

"And where will _you_ be sleeping Elskan?" Elijah asks curiously.

"Kol's room." She deadpans.

"Absolutely not!" Elijah and I both snarl at the same time.

"Kol is gone, is he not?" She challenges.

"Yes. But-" I protest.

"_Exactly_. So there shouldn't be a problem. Rebekah is sleeping and I don't feel like waking her up and being strangled. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep." She says sassily, rolling her eyes and walking off.

Huffing, Elijah and I reluctantly follow her upstairs, the tension between us building to new heights. I wanted to stab in him the heart or maybe stab him and _then_ toss him into the ocean forever. Actually that's not a bad idea. Though Abby would probably get mad at me and then stop talking to me. Which I didn't want. So that idea was thrown out. Unfortunately.

"Good night." She says before slamming and locking the door in our faces.

Glaring murderously at each other one more time, we face each other, both unwilling to back down.

"I'm not hearing any "good night brother" exchanges. Go to bed Niklaus, Elijah. You are not going to stand outside this door glaring at each other all night." She calls from behind the door.

"Good night _brother_." Elijah says mildly, his eyes flashing at me darkly and his posture less than pleased.

"Good night _brother_." I hiss out reluctantly, gritting my teeth together, holding back my urges to try and kill him.

"There. That wasn't too hard now was it?" Abby says, poking her head out of the room, pretending to be all cheery, no doubt enjoying the power she had over both of us. "Now go to bed."

Giving each other another vicious glance, we both turn, stalking off to our rooms. Hearing Abby mutter something about us being "childish", the door shuts and locks again, indicating she was once in Kol's room. It was going to be a ridiculously long night.

_**So... What did you guys think? Thought I'd finally throw Niklaus' pov into the story. It was about time to reveal some of his true feelings. I'm actually pleasantly satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Considering it's hard to pin Niklaus' personality down sometimes.**_

_**Also, if you were wondering... The terms are Icelandic and names I use for the Guardians are Bulgarian.**_

_**Elskan/Astin ~ Beloved, Darling, Love**_

_**Dottir ~ Daughter**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	14. Complicated

Abby's POV

Groaning lightly as sun streams through the blinds, I throw an arm across the my face willing myself to go back to sleep. I really did not want to get up and greet the morning . Especially after what happened last night. Why did my life have to be damn complicated? I mean Rebekah was right, I was turning out to be just like Tatia, how completely awful was I? I should have seen it coming. After all, my life just had to screw me over every second.

Groaning again, I roll over snuggling my face into whatever I had claimed as my pillow. _Wait_... My pillow was moving. What the? I was in Kol's room wasn't I? Oh shit...Please no, please no I think, peeking under my eyelashes.

"Hello darling." Kol says, a smirk clear on his face.

"AHHHHH!" I scream, pushing myself off his chest only to get tangled in the sheets, unbalance myself and fall on the floor with a definite thump.

"**_KOL!?_**" I rage, sitting up from the floor and glaring at him as he laughs his ass off at me.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_ YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO ME!? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN!?" I yell, standing up and hitting him with a pillow aggressively.

"Easy there. Watch the face." Kol teases, dodging or blocking my hits.

"I hate you." I growl, throwing the pillow at him one last time and pouting.

"To answer your questions _bestie_. I came in the window after a certain _person_ locked my doors to **_MY_** room. What are you doing in here anyways? Shouldn't you be cuddled up with my dear brothers?" He says, a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

"Haha. _Shut up _Kol. I'm not in the mood. Like I said. _I hate you._ You're the devil." I say, giving him a mean look.

"Awww thank you bestie." Kol coos, smirking again. He was enjoying himself way too much.

Huffing, I straighten my shirt out, walking into his walk in closet, searching for a clean shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kol asks, suddenly behind me.

"Looking for Narnia. What do you think? I need a new shirt." I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Narnia?" He says, looking confused.

"Oh my gosh you- you don't know that reference, I forgot! Ahahaha This is perfect." I say, bursting out laughing at his totally lost expression.

"Shut up Abby. That's what happens when you're daggered for a century." Kol pouts.

"Hehe. Sorry." I say chuckling still as I search for a plain t-shirt to wear. Kol was definitely more my size than Elijah or Niklaus. Ugh, and on that topic, I had to face them at some point today. Something I wasn't looking forward to very much.

Finding what I was looking for, I quickly walk to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door before changing and refreshing myself.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're in my room?" Kol asks as soon as I walk out of his bathroom.

"Don't even. I will stake you or sic one of my Guardians on you." I threaten, giving him an annoyed look.

"I take it as a no then. Does it have anything to do with a certain two brothers of mine and their not so subtle infatuation with you?" Kol guesses, smirking as I give him an even nastier glare.

"Hmmm. Such a problem isn't it darling? How awful it must be to be you. Two dangerous and dashing Originals both wanting you." He muses, seemingly amused. No doubt the Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus listening in right now.

"I am not amused Kol." I say evenly, not giving him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me.

"Fine. Be that way." He huffs childishly, annoyed that he couldn't get a reaction out of me.

Smirking in triumph I walk to the door, quickly unlocking it and walking out into the hall. Well here goes nothing.

Walking down stairs with dread, I'm pleasantly surprised to see Mikol and Asen standing in the living room with Elijah and Niklaus. Though I chose to ignore the latter part of that thought.

"Mikol! Asen!" I squeal happily, bounding towards them.

"Hey little sister." Asen says affectionately, as he picks me up and swings me around.

Laughing happily, I hug him tightly, more than thrilled to see both him and Mikol safe and in once piece.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." I say, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

"Told you we would be." Asen says no doubt smirking as he hugs me tightly.

"Smart ass." I mumble, slapping his chest before pulling out of his embrace and hugging Mikol.

"I brought you some things. I figured you'd want a change of clothes. You're also staying here until your room is fixed. We can go back and pack though." Mikol announces, my mood dropping. _Perfect_. Just flipping perfect. Could this get any more awkward? Wait... Forget I said that. No need to jinx myself.

"Oh, uh okay. Are you and Asen staying too?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"No. We're staying at the house. Elijah and Niklaus will take you to school. It won't be long. Only a week or two."

"Oh okay. Well can we leave now?" I ask, attempting not to seem too eager. Literally, I would take any excuse to leave right now. The emotional stress was killing me.

"Don't you want to change first?" Mikol asks, looking surprised.

"Nope. I'm good. I'll change at home. Heaven knows what outfit you picked out for me in that bag. Besides, I gotta pack right?" I lie easily, giving Mikol an innocent smile.

"Haha. Thanks little sister." Mikol deadpans, giving me a sarcastic look. "And okay."

"Great, come on Asen. Race you to the car." I say, grabbing Asen by the wrist and pulling him with me, not waiting for Mikol.

Once safely in the car, I sigh, leaning against the back seat, letting myself relax.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Asen breaks the silence once we're driving away.

"What do you mean brother?" I ask, giving him an innocent look.

"You know what I'm talking about. You couldn't wait to get out of the house. Did one of them hurt you?" He asks, his eyes darkening at the thought.

"No! No, nothing like that. It's nothing you guys need to worry about okay? I just need to figure some things out. I promise."

"Fine. I'll drop it. _For now._ We're here for you Abby, no matter what." Asen reminds, reaching back to squeeze my knee reassuringly.

"I know Asen." I respond smiling. Despite the fact that they were my Guardians, therefore obligated to protect and serve me, Asen, Mikol and Demitrov were truly the older brothers that I never had. They were family, I could go to them for anything and I would do anything in my power to protect them if needed.

Returning home, I quickly change, running out to the barn, determined that a good ride would solve everything, at least for the moment.


	15. Stuck

Abby's POV

Spending most of my day at the barn, I'm pretty sure I did everything there possibly was to do in order to prolong the inevitable, including cleaning stalls which I never did because my dad hired grooms to take care of my horses. I had even taken extra long in packing my bags in order to delay going back over to the Mikaelson mansion. However, by mid afternoon I realized how immature and pathetic I was being and what I was really doing. I was simply running away from the problem, pretending it didn't exist for my own selfish reasons. So how did that make me any better than Tatia or Katrina or Elena for that matter? I didn't and I felt even more awful.

I didn't know what I was going to do, my emotions and thoughts were all over the place. However the one thing I was sure of was that I refused to repeat the pattern the doppelgangers had begun centuries ago. I would not be like them. I would not tear two brothers- a _family_ apart.

But even with that I didn't find myself any less confused or stressed. I was hoping the long ride and staying busy would help me sort my thoughts or bring even a little clarity, however it proved fruitless. Though Elijah and Niklaus blowing up my cell phone with calls or texts all day didn't help much either. Apparently they were worried. They had even started bugging Mikol and Asen with calls and texts.

At this point, I have come to the conclusion I was simply _stuck_. I did like Elijah, a lot actually. He was very thoughtful and chivalrous. He would undoubtedly protect me with everything in him and be unwaveringly loyal to me. But I also liked Niklaus. He was different, a lot more dangerous and unpredictable. But, you know, once you got past is asshole-ness, he was truly a sweet, very insecure person inside who loved and cared deeply.

But no matter how confused I was, how unsure I was about my feelings or what I was going to do I needed to suck it up and deal with it head on. I cared enough about them to not want to hurt them more than I probably already had by ignoring them today. Plus I was making myself miserable.

Parking in the driveway, it was about 3pm in the afternoon, Mikol and Asen quickly help me unload my few bags from the Escalade, before leaving to go see the contractor about fixing the house. I think they were also putting in a high tech security system or something like that in as well.

Turning to face the house, I take a deep breath, reaching for one of my bags only for it to disappear.

"I'll take it Astin." Elijah's familiar voice says startling me.

"Holy crap. Geesh guys." I gaps, seeing both him and Niklaus in front of me each holding a bag, my heart stopping for a moment before restarting its normal beat.

"I apologize for startling you Astin." He replies softly, his eyes searching mine for a brief moment.

"It's fine. Just know if you're not careful you may just give me a heart attack one of these days." I tease.

"Nonsense love. We'd save you." Niklaus says, reaching for another bag.

"Of course you would." I deadpan, rolling my eyes letting them know I was teasing.

"Shall we go in Elskan? I'm sure you're eager to see your room and get settled." Elijah states, gesturing to the house.

"Sure!" I pipe up, actually a little excited.

Seeing a smile flick across Elijah's face, I follow them into the house.

"Abby." Rebekah greets from the top of the stairs as soon as we're standing inside, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Give us a minute okay?" I turn, looking at Elijah and Niklaus.

Seeing them nod, they shoot Rebekah a glance before disappearing up stairs.

"So... Are you mad at me?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to be-" She start, suddenly directly in front of me. "But no, I'm not. This times it's all on my brothers. They put you in this situation, you didn't create it."

"Still friends then?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. Still friends. Besides, it'd be a pain to have to find another shopping buddy." She says, cracking a smile.

"Glad to know that's all I am to you Bekah." I scoff, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Yeah pretty much." She jokes, laughing slightly, the tension between us dying down.

"Come on, I'll show you your room. I'll have you know that my brothers have been slaving away all day to make it perfect for you, Kol included. They're quite excited. I think they like you more than me." She says jokingly, though I can see a little hurt and insecurity in her expression.

"Not true Bekah. You're their sister. They love you even if they have a funny way of showing it. They're _boys_. They're naturally insensitive and idiots. I'm just the new little human on the block that also happens to be the human than can save you guys from impending doom." I disagree, giving her a reassuring look.

Seeing her laugh at my comment, she links arms with me, guiding me down the hall.

"We should go shopping tomorrow. Just us, have a girl's day. Drama free. Besides, I think you might need one after putting up with 'Lijah and Nik." She offers.

"You don't know how amazing that actually sounds. See, I knew there was a reason I liked you." I tease, nudging her lightly.

"Haha. Touche." She snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, here you are. Hope you like it. I actually worked a bit on it too." She says, stopping at a door in the hall.

"I'm sure it's perfect. And thank you Rebekah." I say honestly.

Seeing her smile, she quickly disappears, leaving me to my own inventions.

Opening the door, I look around and squeal excitedly, seeing a massive, California king size, very comfortable looking bed and a flat screen, among other things in my room. Jumping on my bed, I bounce once or twice, rolling around in the comfy-ness of it. It was even better than my bed at home.

Suddenly being pulled off the bed by an unattached arm I scream bloody murder as I hit the floor.

"What's wrong!?" Niklaus panics, suddenly in my room, taking a defensive stance, Elijah flashing in as well.

Suddenly hearing a loud laugh, my eyes narrow, knowing exactly who it was.

"**_KOL!? YOU LITTLE-UGH!_**" I scream unable to fully express myself, as I see him poke his head out from under my bed.

"Haha, your- haha- face- was- was **_priceless_**!" Kol bursts out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he crawls out and stands up.

"You sir, are a grade- A **_ASSHOLE_**!" I huff, giving him my meanest glare as I pick myself up off the ground. Seriously, not only did it scare the crap out of me, but that hurt.

"Kol." Elijah says disapprovingly.

"Oh come on. That was the best thing ever." Kol says, is eyes filled with mischief.

"Sleep with one eye _open_ Kol. I have a stake and I'm not afraid to use it." I growl murderously.

"Ooo I'm so scared Abby!" Kol scoffs, not taking me seriously.

Giving him another glare, I launch myself at him suddenly, taking him by surprise and bowling him over.

"You should be." I threaten again, pinning him on the floor, me on top, my hand poised as if I had a stake in hand and was ready to drive it through his heart. Not that it would kill him, obviously, but it would hurt like a bitch.

"You know, I kind of like this position. It's kind of a turn on." Kol smirks cockily.

"Oh my god. You have no filter or shame Kol! Ewww. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." I groan, slapping him in the head before rolling off of him and landing back on the floor.

"Kol, _enough_!" Niklaus growls, helping me up off the ground.

"Ooo touchy." Kol snickers.

Kicking him lightly in the ribs, I glare, pointing to the door.

"Out. **_Now_**. Enough terrorizing for the day. I would like to unpack my stuff _without_ being scared the crap out of."

"Fine. That's not fun though." Kol sulks, walking out of the room.

"Child." I mutter, hearing both Niklaus and Elijah chuckle lowly.

"I heard that!" He shouts.

"You were supposed to!" I shoot back, snickering.

"How do you like your room?" Niklaus asks, looking at me worried.

"It's fantastic! Thank you guys!" I say giving them a wide smile, my instinct to run and hug them both, but holding back, unsure if I should or not.

"You're welcome Elskan. Your bags are in your closet." Elijah says, looking pleased with himself.

Letting silence descend over us awkwardly, I bite my lip, sighing. I hated that things between us were awkward and seemingly forced. I really wished we could just go back to the way things were like four days ago. It would be so much better.

"Thank you guys. For letting me stay here and bringing my stuff up." I finally say a bit lamely, coming up with nothing else to say in order to diffuse the tension between us. Though I really was thankful for what they had done.

"You're welcome love. We'll leave you to get settled." Niklaus says, something flickering in his eyes before he and Elijah retreat out of my room once again.

Sighing again, I quickly head into my walk in closet, doing another girly scream at how big it was before investigating my bathroom and finally, setting to the task of unpacking.

Humming along to my ipod that was currently blasting through my speakers, I flit around my room unpacking my last bag and refolding a few clothes so I can put them away.

"Elskan? Can I come in?" Elijah's familiar voice asks, sounding a bit unsure and bashful.

"Hmmm. Yeah. What's up?" I ask, still not turning from my task.

"You are upset with me." He states sadly, suddenly right behind me, his warm breath hitting my neck, making me instantly tense.

"No, not with _you_ per say. More the situation." I say shrugging, forcing myself to relax.

"I am sorry Astin. Forgive me." He says softly, one arm wrapping around my waist from behind, the other presenting in front of me a bouquet of beautiful red roses all the while he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

"They're beautiful 'Lijah. Thank you." I say, a smile forming across my face. Despite the fact I was still majorly confused, I couldn't help but be touched by the gesture. However, I didn't know what this meant. Was it simply an apology or something more?

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmurs, his lips touching the back of my neck briefly making me shiver.

"Elijah. _Please_ don't. Not now." I sigh pleadingly, turning around to face him and unwrapping his arms from my waist, putting some distance between us.

"I cannot do that Elskan. Do you think my brother will stop? He will do whatever it takes to make you his. I cannot simply sit back and watch that happen. You are _mine_ Abigail Dragomir. You have been since the day I saw you." Elijah says softly, his eyes blazing with a determined intensity and in a flash he was gone, the roses laying on my dresser.

Starring flabbergasted, my brain struggling to comprehend what the hell just happened, I finally groan, turning back to finish my task. I was going to be lucky if I made it a week here, let alone two.

"You know, my brother's right for once." Niklaus' voice says moments later.

"Ugh! _Seriously!?_ Nik!" I groan, turning to face him. So much for "leaving me to get settled". Why did they insist on being so persistent? They were like dogs with bones, completely unwilling to drop it for anything.

"Hello love." He says cheerfully, strolling towards me with an innocent look on his face, hands held behind his back.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know you better. What do you want?" I say, narrowing my eyes as I contemplate what his move would be. He did after all, probably hear Elijah's entire confession.

"Hmmm? What look love?" He says, his eyes dancing playfully.

"You know the look." I scoff.

"Fine. I brought you something as well. An apology gift of some sort." He gives in, pulling something from behind his back. It was a cute little stuffed wolf with gold eyes.

Staring at it for a second, Niklaus' gaze burns into mine awaiting my reaction. Wait... I think. Something in my mind suddenly clicks. A stuffed wolf. He was a wolf. He wanted me to remember him. Very clever and actually adorably sweet.

"Awww. Nik, that's sweet." I say, grabbing it quickly and hugging it to my chest, noticing his expression clearing instantly.

"You like it then love?" He asks, curling his arm around my hips and pulling me closer to himself before I could protest.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Nik. I'll name him Klausy." I say, grinning childishly, squeezing the toy to my chest.

"Mmm of course you would darling." Niklaus says, looking down at me amused.

Seeing him stare at me for another second, he leans closer, his expression turning serious. Freezing as I feel his warm breath hit my neck, I contemplate what he was doing. He was planning something, no doubt about that. Whether it was world domination or killing someone, Niklaus always had a game plan. Only this time I was the target.

"Make no mistake love. I intend on winning your affections." Niklaus whispers, a light touch of his lips against the underside of my jaw and then he too disappears, leaving me standing stunned in the middle of my room like an idiot.

Unable to express any of my feelings, I end up muttering random profanities and gibberish under my breath, stalking over to my dresser, placing the stuffed wolf next to the roses, giving them both a hard glare before once again returning to my own task.

Like I said, it was going to be a miracle if I survived the next two weeks here. The Mikaelson men were going to be the death of me. I'm sure of it.


	16. Girl's Day

Abby's POV

"Abby you better be -_ Woah_." Rebekah's voice pesters, breaking through my slumber.

"What do you want Bekah?" I groan, attempting to shut her voice out and go back to sleep.

"Bekah?" I say moments later, not hearing a response, lifting my head out of my blanket burrito to see her standing just inside my doorway, gapping at my room. Roses were everywhere, petals sprinkled on the ground and at the foot of my bed was a tray of my favorite breakfast food, a drawn picture and a neatly wrapped box. This was Elijah and Niklaus' doing for sure.

"My brother's are disgusting." Rebekah finally concludes, her face scrunching up in distaste.

Groaning again, I flip the covers over my face, completely unwilling to face what was in front of me. Elijah and Niklaus must hate me or want me to be miserable.

"Oh come on! Forget about my sappy, love struck brothers. It's a girl's day!" Rebekah whines, tugging on my arm.

"Rebekah!" I groan.

"I'll get Kol." She threatens.

"You _wouldn't_." I growl, glaring at her.

"Try me." She says smugly.

"Ugh. Fine. You're evil too." I finally say, grumbling as I crawl out of bed.

"Love you too Abby." Rebekah cheers happily, all but skipping towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. You better." I mumble, knowing she can hear me even though she already closed the door.

Sighing as I look around my room, despite the fact it did not help the clarity of my thoughts or feelings at the moment, I was touched and flattered. I had never had any guy take so much interest in me, let alone put the effort or thoughtfulness it took to do what they did. It made them both so much more endearing and sweet, much to my dismay. Couldn't they have like some major mortal flaw that would make things easier? Of course not. They certainly weren't making it easy for me.

Stretching and making a few baby dino noises, I quickly walk to my bathroom determined to ignore everything else and take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

40 minutes later, feeling refreshed and relaxed, I walk out of my bathroom, ready to face the day, only to be greeted by the same sight as before. And here's to thinking it would magically disappear.

Grumbling to myself, I walk over, throwing my towel on my bed while glaring at the tray of food determined to not eat it. My stomach had other plans however, the tantalizing smell of strawberry crêpes drawing me in and caving my will.

Sighing again, I sit cross legged on the bed, taking my first bite of food, glaring at it all the while. Just because I was going to eat it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. Curse Elijah and Niklaus who knew my weaknesses. They didn't fight fair.

Deciding that the food was delicious and practically heaven in my mouth, I groan mentally in my head. I wasn't telling either of them that. They'd be smug the rest of the day.

"Abby are you ready yet?" Rebekah's voice calls impatiently from outside my door.

"Almost Bekah. Like 10 more minutes." I call back, shooting a glare at the gifts that remain on the tray.

"Ugh. Fine." She complains, her footsteps receding.

Laughing at her impatience, I finally decided to rip open the gift and take a closer look at the picture. Met with a very expensive looking piece of jewelry from Tiffany and Co, a necklace in case you were wondering, I instantly shove it back in the box and set it aside. It was from Elijah. Nope. Just nope. If I could I was going to nope myself out of this entire situation.

Turning to the drawing, it was a picture of me kissing my horse Sammi, on the forehead, my arms placed on his nose. My eyes were closed, an expression of peace, happiness and bliss evident, while Sammi's eyes reflect love. It was beautiful. From Niklaus obviously.

Sighing again, I place both the offending piece of jewelry and the picture next to the roses and Klausy (gifts from the day before, if you didn't remember) on my dresser before finishing getting ready.

"Ok, I'm ready Bekah." I call, opening my door.

"About time." She snorts, leaning against the wall.

"Oh shut it. Sorry I don't have ridiculous vampire speed to get ready in the mornings." I scoff back.

Bursting out giggling together at the absurdity of our conversation, we link arms, racing down stairs and out to my Mustang.

"You ready for this?" I say excitedly, slipping into the driver's side.

"Yes! Cheers to a day full of no drama and shopping till we drop!" Rebekah cheers.

"And more importantly _NO BOYS_!" I cheer back, revving my car loudly as we race out of the driveway.

_**Totally filler guys. Promise drama is coming. ;)**_

_**Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews and all the favs or follows! They mean sooo much to me. Keep it up!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	17. Monday

Abby's POV

_Monday_. Normally a day I would approach with great dread. It meant the end of a blissfully relaxing weekend and the start of another week of school, homework and Caroline, Elena and Bonnie drama. However, this Monday couldn't come sooner. It meant that I had a splendid 9 hours of being Elijah and Niklaus free for five days. Needless to say the weekend had been painstakingly long. The bickering and the tension between Elijah and Niklaus was unbearable. I felt like either shooting myself or staking both of them. And it had only been three days since moving into the Mikaelson' mansion.

See, after Rebekah and I's impromptu girl's day on Friday, we had gone straight to cheer practice and later that night a football game. Unfortunately instead of celebrating the win with the squad and team like normal, Elijah and Niklaus dragged me back to the house, being their over protective, worry wart selves. And by drag I literally mean _dragged_. I didn't exactly see eye to eye with them and stupid, stubborn me thought I could actually hide from them in the girl's locker room. That was not the case.

Anyhow, after that fiasco, I sulked in my room watching Netflix until Rebekah got home from the party, the party I wasn't allowed to go to, and then we gossiped like normal high school schools and watched chick flicks until falling asleep on my bed.

The weekend then commenced with Elijah and Niklaus still at each other's throats and the tension only increasing, as well as my confusion, frustration and overall emotional storm going through the roof.

So, as you can see. Today couldn't come any sooner.

"Abby! Hey!" I hear Matt call, making me turn away from my locker.

"Hey Matt!" I say smiling easily, in a very cheerful mood.

"Hey, you okay? You were gone Thursday and Friday from school. I saw you on the squad at the game but by the time I got away you were gone." Matt asks, concern showing in his expression.

"_Ugh_. Yeah. That." I simply groan in response, leaning my head against the locker next to mine, my mood dropping at the thought of my weekend.

"That bad?" Matt notes, an amused expression on his face.

"Don't even get me started. My father had to leave town and missed my first game the weekend before, which he never does. Then my house got broken into Wednesday night where I got attacked and almost killed some random vampires, which was why I was out of school Thursday and Friday. And then-" I start my rant, only to be cut off by Matt.

"Oh my gosh- you got attacked!? Did you get hurt!? Are you okay?" Matt rambles out.

"Don't worry Matt. I'm okay. Thank you for asking. And no I didn't. It'll take more than a few vampires to take this girl down." I joke.

"Oh. Okay. Do you know why?" He asks curiously.

"Errr..." I say awkwardly, looking back to my locker.

"Oh. Right... Sorry. Umm don't answer that. Anyways, you were saying something happened after that?" Matt says quickly picking up on my discomfort and switching topics.

"Thanks Matt." I say gratefully, giving him a smile.

Seeing him give me another smile back, he nods before waiting for me to continue.

"Anyways, now I'm staying at the Mikaelson's while the contractors finish the house. But 'Lijah and Nik are being their over protective selves, which is why I couldn't stay after the game. It's irritating is all." I shrug, half telling him the truth. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain the other part. Besides I highly doubted Matt wanted to hear about my love triangle situation.

"Sounds like you need normal human friend time. Wanna hang out after practice?" He offers, choosing not to push further.

"That sounds wonderful." I say a large smile appearing on my face.

"Great! Well you could come to my house then? Or we could hang out on at the Grill, grab dinner and crash at my house. My treat?" He offers.

"Sounds perfect. It's a date!" I say happily, throwing my arms around Matt for a hug.

"Awesome. I'll catch you later then." Matt says squeezing me once before letting go.

"Okay, catch you later Matt!" I call as he walks away.

"You know, my brothers aren't going to be very happy about you hanging out with Mr. Quarterback. They're very territorial and both prone to the green eyed monster of jealousy." Kol's voice says, startling me.

"Fucking- geesh. **_Kol! _**_Ugh_. Don't do that!" I gasp, turning and slapping him on the chest.

"Awww but it's so much fun to scare you." Kol pouts.

"_Dick_." I mutter, stalking past him.

"You know you love me bestie." Kol says annoyingly cheerful.

"Unfortunately." I grumble.

"Anyways, back to my original comment. Elijah and Nik are going to be upset. You're trading them for a _human _boy." Kol comments, spitting out the word human is if it's a bad word.

"Uhh no actually, I'm not. Elijah and Nik will get over it. There is nothing going on between Matt and I other than friendship. _He_ is being a good friend and currently not stressing me the fuck out. Besides, I am allowed to have normal, human friends. Cause last time I checked, I'm _HUMAN_! And if you even _think_ about telling Elijah and Nik I **_will_** stake you in your sleep, tie you up and set you on fire." I threaten darkly, turning to glare at him.

"Easy there tiger. No need to get pissy." Kol says, holding his hands up and smirking.

"Shut up Kol. I am not in the _fucking_ **mood**. Don't patronize me." I growl.

The rest of the day went smoothly and was blissfully Elijah and Nik drama free, and soon I found myself sliding into a booth at the Grill with Matt.

"How was practice?" I ask, sipping on my drink.

"Long and exhausting. You?" Matt asks, gulping down water.

"Thirsty enough?" I tease. "And surprisingly well."

"So..." Matt says awkwardly.

"How about 21 questions? But we're putting a ban on anything regarding vampires, werewolves, witched or supernatural of any sorts." I suggest.

"Psh, why would I possibly bring that up? Are you crazy? We're just two normal people having dinner. None of that stuff exists. I think you must have fallen on your head during practice." Matt jokes.

"Haha. You're funny." I say, both of us laughing.

"But seriously Matt, it's really nice to have a normal friend. But a normal friend that also knows what I'm going through." I say, giving him a smile.

"Tell me about it. Literally feel like the human population of Mystic Falls is one. _Me_. And I still managed to get drag into things." Matt jokes, though I can see how much it's taken its toll on him.

"I'm sorry Matt. I understand." I say sympathetically.

"Okay, we're already breaking our rules. We're horrible at this. So I'm going first. What's your favorite color?" He asks, dead serious, as if the question he just asked was life or death.

"Purple and blue. What's your favorite animal?" I ask, equally as serious.

Laughing a bit more, we swap turns asking questions all the while eating dinner.

"Oh, look who we have here? Little miss Original loving Abigail." Damon says, walking up to our booth.

"What do you want Damon?" Matt snaps, coming to my defense.

"Nothing for the moment. Just thought I'd get to know our newest citizen of Mystic Falls." Damon says, a charming smile coming across his face. Haha yeah, as charming as a snake maybe.

"Mmm as if Salvatore. I'm still mad about you staking me and trying to hurt my brothers." I snap back, rolling my eyes.

"I apologize then." Damon says, looking very _not_ apologetic.

"Apology not accepted then. Come on Matt, let's go." I say, sliding out of the booth and quickly squeezing past Damon, glaring at him the entire way.

"Not so fast. I still would like to know why you and your family are suddenly here and what your brothers are if they aren't vampire, werewolf or witch. What are you up to?" Damon says, catching my arm and staring at me, probably trying to compel me. Another wonder of the Guardian bond. They couldn't be compelled therefore I couldn't be compelled.

"If you think you can compel me, you can't. And I would highly suggest taking your hand off my arm." I hiss, starring at him evenly.

"Damon." Matt says, grabbing onto my shoulder and looking annoyed.

"Oh knock it off Matt. You're just taking her side because you don't want to lose your only human friend." Damon snaps, his grip not lessening. He was going to leave a bruise. I really didn't want to have to use my "Guardian" powers or make a scene. But I also didn't want to explain a hand-print bruise on my arm to Elijah or Niklaus. They'd probably blow up or something and then go on a killing rampage.

"Oh stuff it Damon. You are so arrogant. Now. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." I hiss.

"Or what?" He taunts.

"Or I'll set Elijah and Niklaus on you. They're quite fond of me you know. In fact, my finger is on the call button right now. It would be so _easy_ to slip. _So play nice_." I state flatly deciding to play hardball.

Seeing Damon narrow his eyes, he lets go of me, allowing me to put space between us.

"Watch yourself Abigail. Don't become a problem for me. I tend to get rid of problems, _quickly_." Damon warns darkly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Damon. I am not here to hurt your _precious_ Petrova doppelganger Elena. So you can lay off. And I would suggest not putting your nose in things that you do not understand and never will. I am not weak and will not be bullied by some adolescent, arrogant vampire. And a warning to you, if you ever _threaten_ or _touch_ me again I _will_ let my brothers and the Originals bathe this town in _blood_. And there will be _nothing_ you can do to stop it." I hiss back, turning to stalk away, more than just irritated.

"I'm sorry about that Matt." I sigh, once out of the Grill. Was one night supernatural drama free so hard to ask for? Honestly?

"Don't worry about it. Is your arm okay? And like I said before, I understand there are some things you need to keep a secret. If and when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here." Matt says simply, giving me a comforting side hug.

"Thanks Matt. My arm will be fine. And I really appreciate you being so cool about everything and not hating my guts." I say, hugging back.

"Of course Abby. Now come on, I think Netflix is calling our name."

The next few hours were blissful and past much too fast for my liking. It's not like Matt and I did anything special. In fact we sat in front of his tv watching Netflix and got into a popcorn war. But Matt made me feel normal, made me feel _human_. In that moment it didn't matter that I was a Dragomir, or that I had Guardians at my beck and call, or that Silas' followers were hunting me down or was stuck in a love triangle between two Originals. He did see any of that, or even care. He saw me as a person who had my own dreams, feelings, worries, insecurities and strengths. He saw me as Abby, not as Abigail Dragomir who's destiny was already foretold. And for that I would be eternally grateful to Matt.

Unfortunately, I did have to head back to the Mikaelson mansion at some point and face the music.

"Where have you been Astin?" Elijah asks, his voice unusually flat, making me internally cringe. Geesh, I hadn't even shut the front door. And here I was hoping I might make it up to my room before the interrogation started.

"What are you my father?" I retort back sassily, turning to face him and Niklaus. I was so not in the mood for their over protective spiel.

"No." Elijah says, his expression looking a little wounded by my words.

"Why must you be so difficult love? We're trying to protect you. How are we supposed to do that when we have no idea where you are?" Niklaus adds a bit exasperated, a flicker of worry in his expression.

Sighing lightly as I take in both of their expressions, I decide in that moment to not be a total brat. I was kind of being difficult.

"I'm sorry 'Lijah. I didn't mean to worry you guys." I mumble, tucking my face into Elijah's chest while hugging him.

"It's okay Elskan. We would just like to know where you are next time, okay?" He replies, his body relaxing as he returns the hug.

"Mmm okay. I'm sorry Nik. I was at Matt's by the way, just hanging out. No biggie. I was fine." I reassure, pulling out of Elijah's arms to hug Niklaus.

"Just hanging out?" Niklaus asks a little suspiciously, his arms tightening for a brief second.

"Yes. Just hanging out." I assure, placing a light hand on his chest, stifling a laugh.

"Now I am really tired and still have a bit of reading to do okay? So I'm just gonna go up to my room." I say, gesturing up the stairs.

Seeing them nod, I give them a quick smile before dashing up to my room to finish my homework and then sleep.

_**Okay, okay. Again I apologize for the lame-o chapter. Totally a filler.**_

_**However, this chapter does show Abby's feelings towards the certain love triangle situation. And I thought it'd be nice to see Matt's friendship with Abby. Totally platonic though. Don't worry lovies, I'm not adding another love interest. Just Elijah and Nik. ;)**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	18. Nightmares

Niklaus' POV

***Few Days Later***

The house was silent, I, having a sudden inspiration to paint, was once again in my studio while Elijah was in his study. Abby's gentle breathing and steady heart beat could be heard from upstairs, indicating she was peacefully sleeping.

It had been just over a week having her here at the house. It was both extremely satisfying and a painful torture. To have her so close, but not in my arms. To hear her soothing heart beat, smell her delicious blood, but unable to claim her as mine, having to compete with my brother for her affections was truly testing ever nerve of my patience. But she was safe. _My mate_ was **safe**. Safe from anyone or anything that wanted to harm her.

Pausing my hand, I stare at the canvas in front of me critically, making sure I was capturing ever angel and feature of Abigail accurately. I don't think I would ever get tired of trying to capture her beauty, though the paintings and drawings could still never do her justice. She was truly flawless.

Noticing Abby's heart rate quicken slightly, I think nothing of it, assuming she was only dreaming, until an blood curdling scream was heard.

Flashing into her room along with Elijah, within a split second I'm prepared to launch myself at any and everything, but find nothing instead.

"No- no- **_NO!_**" Abby screams, her face twisting up in pain and panic as she tosses and turns on her bed, covers completely upturned and all over the place, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. She was having a nightmare.

"Elskan?" Elijah's voice gentle voice says, appearing by her side, not wanting to startle or upset her more.

Biting back any form of animosity towards him, I appear in a flash by her other side, hoping to help sooth her.

"Abby? Love? Wake up." I sooth, gently touching her shoulder.

"No- _no_. Asen... Mikol. Ple- please _no_! 'Lijah- Nik!" She whimpers pitifully, making my heart clench painfully. She was terrified of whatever monster was in her dream.

"Shhh Astin. Shhh, we're right here." Elijah tries again, sitting beside her and gently rubbing her back.

"Nik! 'Lijah!" She whimpers.

"Abby wake up!" I finally command a bit firmer. Not wanting to see her so tortured, I grab her small body and pull her into my chest as I sit down, cradling her against me.

"Elijah!? Nik!?" She suddenly gasps, her eyes snapping open, a haunted, faraway look showing in her eyes.

"Shhh Astin. We're here." Elijah sooths, running a gentle hand down her back, bringing her focus onto us.

"Elijah! Nik!" She whispers, relief coursing through her expression and tone as she relaxes, heart beat still racing, evidence that whatever haunted her dreams was still on her mind.

"Relax love. We're right here." I sooth, wanting to hear her heart beat return to its normal rhythm.

"Don't leave." She whimpers, turning her face into my chest, gripping my shirt firmly.

"Shhh. It's okay Elskan. We won't. Shhh just go back to sleep. You're safe Astin." Elijah sooths, his hand running lightly along her back as she sniffles into my chest.

"Come on, let's get you more comfortable love." I murmur gently, going to lay her back down.

"No!" She whimpers, panicking slightly and squirming in my arms only to latch on to me once again. I couldn't help but feel a deep satisfaction at the fact she wanted me to stay by her side. No doubt how Elijah had felt when he had come back with her after the attack last week.

"Hey, shhh it's okay love. We're not leaving. I just want to get you settled okay?" I sooth.

Feeling her nod slowly against my chest, I unlock her death grip and lay her down, fixing the covers around her before slipping under the sheets beside her, Elijah already on her other side, spooning her against his chest and sandwiching her in between both of our chests.

"Better love?" I ask, turning my attention away from my brother, not wanting to argue or have jealousy spark at the sight of them cuddled together and focusing on her as I brush her hair off of her sweaty forehead, making her open her eyes to look at me once again.

Seeing her nod, she yawns sleepily, her heart beat once again level, laying one hand on my chest, directly over my heart, her other entangling with Elijah's from behind as she closes her eyes.

"Go to sleep Elskan." Elijah sooths once more and within seconds she's out.

Laying beside her, enjoying the feeling her warmth and softness of her skin against mine, soon enough the steadiness of her breath and heart beat lulls me into a soundless sleep.


	19. Breaking Point & Big Brothers

Abby's POV

Feeling blissfully warm and comfortable, I snuggle closer into the sheets completely content. Morning had come too early, with the horrible nightmare I had last night I felt like I had gotten very little sleep. Unfortunately, though I contemplated skipping today, I couldn't. I had a few tests and a football game later this evening.

Deciding to get up, I reluctantly pull myself up into a sitting position only to be pulled quickly back down by a firm arm.

"Go back to sleep Astin. You're not going to school today." Elijah rumbles, his face digging back into the crook of my neck.

"Mmm that sounds good. Okay." I mumble, quickly giving in and relaxing against him.

"Wait... _Elijah!?_" I say, my eyes flashing open to see Nik facing me, sleeping peacefully, his face nuzzled against my shoulder and feel Elijah behind me, his arm casual wrapped around my waist. What the actual hell? How the hell did they _both_ get in _my_ bed and why?

"Mmm, yes Astin?" Elijah mumbles, in an extremely attractive sleepy voice I may add, in response to me. I mean honestly, was he trying to kill me? His voice was like perfection.

"Nik!? 'Lijah!?" I just say, still not comprehending what was going on, whist poking Nik in the face lightly.

"Love, I would prefer you wake me up in a nicer manner. A kiss would do nicely." Nik mumbles, a smirk pulling across his face as he grabs my hand, preventing me from poking his cheek again.

"Smart ass." I mumble, leaning towards him anyways and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"You missed darling." He mumbles, his eyes snapping open, showing me his stunningly dark blue eyes, his smirk deepening.

"I really don't think I did." I say, smirking at him playfully.

Seeing his expression become serious, I laugh lightly as he pouts.

"Brother I would deeply appreciate you _shutting up_. And Astin, _please_ go back to sleep." Elijah mumbles as I feel him shift closer to my warmth and dig his face into the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply.

"I wish." I grumble, my playful mood completely gone as my thoughts turn to school. Ugh. Thank goodness it was Friday.

"I gotta go to school 'Lijah." I explain, rolling over to face him, gently placing a hand on his face.

"No, you really don't Astin." He says plainly, his brown eyes opening, nothing but love and adoration reflecting in them.

"Yeah, I really do. I have a few tests today." I mumble, leaning in to place a kiss on Elijah's cheek as well before pulling away and making an annoyed face.

"Have Kol or Rebekah compel your teachers." Niklaus offers, his arm snaking around my hips.

"Mmm tempting. You two are really persistent you know." I groan, using all of my will power to sit up in bed and stretch. I was going to need coffee, lots of coffee.

"You haven't gotten enough sleep Elskan." Elijah tries to persuade, pulling on my arm trying to get my to lay back down. Okay seriously, they were being oddly clingy and cuddly. What happened? Did I wake up in an alternate universe or something? I mean they were even getting along!

"I'll be fine. I'm going to school. _End of story._ Now as much as I appreciate your concern I need to get ready for school." I sigh, gently nudging them both as I slide out of bed.

Hearing their grunts of protest, I laugh, heading directly for the shower. Hopefully that would wake me up.

Getting ready in peace, I finally trudge downstairs, hunting for coffee. Today was going to be a ridiculously long day.

"Have a good night Abby?" Kol grins, the moment I walk into the kitchen, mischief dancing in his eyes. Rebekah on the other hand looked less than pleased. Great, exactly what I wanted right now. Please shoot me.

"Screw you. Don't talk to me. I need coffee." I grumble, quickly pushing past him to grab pour coffee into a cup before grabbing yogurt and my favorite coffee creamer from the fridge, barely flinching at the sight of the freshly stocked blood bags in the door.

"Nah, but I'm sure Nik and 'Lijah would." Kol quips back.

Glaring at him, I flip him off, completely not in the mood. It was too fucking early for this. Grumbling under my breath I simply ignore Kol's over gleeful mood and begin eating my yogurt and drinking my coffee.

"Enough Kol." Elijah reprimands, his arm sliding around my waist as he leans in, placing a kiss to the base of my neck. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Let's just add fuel to the fire of Rebekah hating me today.

Losing my appetite, I push my yogurt away, turning to jump off the bar stool.

"Mmm, I don't think so love. You need to eat more." Niklaus' voice says, easily catching me around the waist and shoving me back on the bar stool before I could blink.

About to protest, I curse in my head after noticing both Elijah and Niklaus' expression. They weren't going to let me leave otherwise.

"That wasn't so hard now was it love?" Niklaus asks, leaning to press a kiss to the back of my neck, much like Elijah had done earlier.

Rolling my eyes, I slip off the bar stool, pouring more coffee and creamer into a travel mug before turning to grab my bag by the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving for school." I say, already halfway to the entryway. I couldn't get out of here fast enough.

Taking my leisurely time driving to school, hoping it would calm me down, I pull up to a parking space next to Mikol and Asen, as per usual.

"Hey little sis!" Asen says loudly in my ear, making me groan and slap him on the head.

"Ooo someone's grumpy today!" He teases.

"Yes, I am in a matter of fact. Leave me along Ash." I groan.

"Awww. Who's a Mister Grumpy Gills?" He teases, mimicking Dori from Finding Nemo, one of my favorite Disney shows if you must know. And no, I'm not too old for Disney.

Feeling a smile crack across my face, Asen simply looks smug.

"Oh shut it. I didn't sleep well last night." I defend.

"Really? I beg to differ. You weren't comfortable enough between 'Lijah and Nik?" Kol's voice teases, only making me groan and face palm myself mentally. Kol was really trying to piss me off today wasn't he?

"What!?" Mikol says, looking flabbergasted.

"Yeah, little missy here was all cuddled up between 'Lijah and Nik this morning." Kol tattles smugly, Rebekah still looking like she was in a bad mood.

"Okay _enough_ already! Kol I'm going to fucking **_kill_** you right now. I had a fucking _nightmare_ okay!? A nightmare where _everyone_ I cared about was _dying_ because of Silas and I couldn't do a fucking damn thing about it! Nik and Elijah came in because I was screaming bloody murder and I didn't want to be left alone. So I would appreciate you laying the fuck off about it Kol! And Rebekah stop giving me glares like I'm bloody _Tatia_. I am so done right now. So if you two get your heads out of your ass, talk to me. But for now. **_Leave. Me. Alone_**!" I explode, turning to face Kol and Rebekah, before stalking off majorly pissed and upset. Seriously I did not fucking need this right now. I was at my breaking point.

Slamming my locker shut after getting my books, I storm to the bathroom, dodging everyone, including Matt and Tyler, furiously holding back tears. _I would not cry._ I just wouldn't.

"Abby?" I hear Asen's voice call, the bathroom door opening.

"What Ash!? If you're here to yell at me or something, just _don't_. Save it for later okay?" I mumble, wiping stray tears from my eyes. Stupid emotions betraying me.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to yell at you. Come here." Asen says, walking into the bathroom and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I want to go home Asen! I-I don't- everything is so messed up. Why- _why do I always mess things up?_ Damon still- still thinks I'm a- a problem because father asked Elijah to watch out for me, so- so I can't be trusted. Caroline and th- them hate me because of- of the same reason. Rebekah hates me now too because I'm rip- ripping her family apart and I- I don't want to be like Tatia. Elijah and- and Niklaus won't stop fighting and- and I don't know what to do. And- and Silas and his- his followers want to kill me_. I just want to come home._" I sob, finally letting all the stress of the last week and everything else come crashing down.

"Shhh Abby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm right here. _Your big brother is right here._ It's okay. It'll be okay." Asen sooths, holding me tightly as I sob even more.

"Was this your first nightmare?" Asen asks gently.

Nodding, he sighs, rubbing my back lightly, allowing me to sob and find comfort in his arms, knowing I didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately, the nightmares were no coincidence. Nightmares usually signaled that one of Silas' most powerful and dangerous followers was on my trail. His name was Zandrick. And we had run into him several times over the past 18 years.

"Do you care about Elijah and Niklaus?"

"Yes. That- that's the _problem_. I- I have to gi- give them up. I- I won't b- be her. _I won't._" I sob, nodding against his chest, feeling my emotions and stress run high and my heart plummet to the floor at the thought.

"I'm so sorry Abby. You shouldn't have been put in that situation. You're _nothing_ like Tatia. _I promise you that._ You aren't playing with their hearts. You're wonderful, you're vibrant and you're strong. You're so loving and caring, and gentle, you put everyone first. And you're the bravest person I've ever met. Elijah and Niklaus are stupid. They're gonna let the best thing in their lives slip away from them. And if they do, they never deserved you in the first place." Asen sooths, his hold not lessening.

"Let's skip okay? We can go home. Sammi and the others probably missing you. Or go for a nice long drive?" Asen offers, lifting my face to meet his and wiping my tears.

"I have two tests." I whine, tears still flowing down my face.

"When are they?" Asen sighs, knowing I won't skip for that reason. School was actually important to me. And with being on the run practically my entire life, I hated missing school, even for completely valid reasons.

"Second and third." I mumble, ducking my face into his chest.

"Okay, how about this. We can hide out here and then you can take your tests and we'll skip the rest of the day."

"What about the game?" I mumble.

"It's not important. Mikol can tell coach we're sick or something. So what we miss one game. Family is more important. _You_ are more important Abby. _Family above all._" He says fiercely.

"Family above all." I repeat, calming down slightly.

"So does that sound good?" Asen asks, ducking his head to look at me.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." I reply, closing my eyes, letting my tears slow and my emotional storm die down. I honestly don't know what I'd do without Asen or Mikol.

Managing to dodge everyone in the halls, luckily I only had second and third with Mikol and Asen, and soon we were in the Escalade, Mystic Falls a mere _speck_ in the rearview mirror, my worries and stress flying out the window as the highway flashed by. Well at least until the texts started flying in...

_Where are you? Are you okay? - Tyler_

_I haven't seen you at all this morning. - Tyler_

_You know Klaus told me to watch out for you. - Tyler_

_Klaus is going to kill me you know._ _- Tyler_

**Hey I didn't see you this morning? What's wrong? - Matt**

**Are you coming to the game? - Matt**

**I hope you do. - Matt**

**I really hope your safe. - Matt**

**Please call me if you want to chat. - Matt**

_Abby, where are you? You know I'm sorry. - Kol_

_Abby I'm going to bug you until you forgive me. - Kol_

_Okay. I'm sorry. I know I'm a dick sometimes. Seriously, where are you? - Kol_

_I told Elijah and Niklaus. You know they're going to freak out right? - Kol_

_They're freaking out now. - Kol_

**Abby where are you!? Now I'm really mad at you. I'm sorry for this morning. - Rebekah**

**I know I was being a bitch. - Rebekah**

**I don't think you're like Tatia. Besides you're much prettier. - Rebekah**

**Come on, don't leave me here with Kol. He's annoying. - Rebekah**

**Abby, Elijah and Niklaus are going to slaughter the entire town. - Rebekah**

_Astin where are you? - Elijah_

_You're worrying Nik and I. Come home now. - Elijah_

_Do not play games with us Astin. - Elijah_

_Elskan we will find you. - Elijah_

_Are Mikol and Asen at least with you? - Elijah_

**Stop ignoring us. - Niklaus**

**We're going to find you. Even if we slaughter the entire town. - Niklaus**

**You better not be alone. - Niklaus**

**I'll hurt Tyler and Matt. - Niklaus**

**Love, please answer us. You're worrying Elijah and I. Fine, I won't kill Tyler or Matt. - Niklaus**

Finally turning my phone off, I toss it beside me, slightly amused by the texts that flooded in, but choosing to ignore them all and instead lean against the window, watching the landscape flash by in a whirlwind of color and texture.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up." Mikol nudges me.

"Hmmm? Where are we?" I say, blinking my eyes open.

"Charleston, South Carolina." Mikol shrugs, helping me out of the car.

"You guys are the best. You drove 4 hours!" I say, hugging Mikol tightly around the waist.

"Figured this was probably far enough yeah?" Asen says, smiling.

"Probably." I laugh, hugging Asen tightly.

"And look what I got for you!" Asen says, waving a flyer in my face like an annoying five year old. Seriously, did he ingest too many red bulls or something on the drive over?

Looking at him puzzled I grab the flyer, reading it quickly.

"Wait- what!?" I say, looking at him still confused.

"It's a horse show dummy. You know, you love competing. We can take Sammi and Peeta." Asen says, looking at me like I'm an absolute idiot. And okay, yes, I did name one of my horses Peeta after the Hunger Games character. Don't judge me. His full show name was Peeta Bread. Hehe I'm a genius by the way.

"Okay, I'm not _that_ stupid Asen. But it's this weekend. Like as in, _tomorrow_." I say, pointing out the obvious.

"So? I called one of your grooms. They'll load the tack and wash Sammi and Peeta. I already packed all our stuff. Come on, it'll be fun! It'll be your first one since we settled down." Asen says, waving a hand dismissively.

"Uh... _SO!? _**Asen!?** I haven't practiced! It's going to be a disaster!" I protest, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh come on Abby. You and I both know you're never out of practice. You always worry over nothing. When was the last time you actually lost? Besides, it's not even a low level circuit show. You'll be fine. Easy competition! You know you want to." Asen says annoying.

"I hate you." I grumble playfully.

"See, _see_. You know you love me. Who's the best big brother in the world?" Asen taunts, poking me in the stomach repetitively.

"Okay, okay. Stop. _You are._ Now hush." I finally say begrudgingly, cracking a smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard now. It'll be fun. Besides, it's Original and supernatural free." Asen reminds.

Breaking down, I finally show a full smile and hug Asen. He knew all my weaknesses.

"Thank you Asen." I say again, giving him another hug.

"You're welcome Abby." He says, leaning to place a kiss on my head.

"Alright, come on little sister, you hungry? Let's go explore." Mikol finally say, offering me his arm.

Nodding, I skip to his side, pulling Asen beside me as well before setting off to explore. Driving back late, we arrive at our house just in time to see one of my grooms loading both Sammi and Peeta into my trailer.

"I'll check the trailer. You and Mikol go in and check to make sure we have everything." Asen offers, gesturing to the house.

Nodding in agreement, I eagerly run into the house, feeling comfort and familiarity just being inside. Home was home no matter what.

"Come on Abby. We're on a tight schedule. You're gonna want to sleep in the car." Mikol says, following me up to my room.

"Mmmkay." I say, I double check a few things, making a pit stop in my bathroom to pee, before coming out again.

Seeing Mikol shoot me a questioning look, I nod, following him back down to the Escalade. It was official. I had the best big brothers in the world. Horse show here I come.

_**Okay, to randomly clear things up... Mikol, Asen and Abby are technically "triplets" at school. So their all Seniors at Mystic Falls High School. However, in reality, Mikol is 20 and Asen and Abby are 18. Oh and Demitrov (who is currently with Abby's father Aleksandar) is 22.**_

_**Also, sorry for the like, absurdly longgggg chapter. I couldn't find a decent place to break it. So yeah, you get it as one big whooping chapter. Haha**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	20. Back to Reality

Abby's POV

Arriving early to our destination, after driving through the night, soon the hustle and bustle of the horse show demanded all of my attention. I had no time to think about anything else or spare another glance at my phone.

"Here Abby, I brought food." Asen says, walking up to where I sit, leaning against the trailer.

"Thanks Asen." I say, taking the water and food gratefully. It was now 2pm in the afternoon and other than the four water bottles I had downed throughout the morning and early afternoon, I hadn't eaten since our early stop at 7:30am in the morning.

"Of course. Figured you probably hadn't eaten yet. Great job out there." Asen says, sinking down next to me in the grass.

"Thanks. And thank you for doing this for me." I say, leaning against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"You're welcome Abby." He says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Sitting in silence for a few peaceful, non chaotic horse show and supernatural drama free moments, it was wonderful. It took me back to fond moments in my younger years. Despite the fact I had always been on the run, my father Aleksandar insisted that I had as normal of a childhood as I could have. I was allowed to do anything and everything I put my mind to. Moments like these, whether it was at a long dance or cheer competition or yet another horse show were scattered throughout my life.

"Hey Abby?" Mikol's voice calls, rounding the trailer.

"Hey Mikol! There you are. Where have you been?" I say, turning to look at him questioningly.

"Hey Abby. Yeah I'm sorry. Father called with an update. Anyways, there's uh- someone I want you to meet." Mikol says, looking behind him. Though his mannerism seemed more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

"Oh- uhhh okay." I say curiously, standing up from the ground with Asen. Mikol hated new people. Or actually people in general. He had a habit of believing that everyone was out to kill me. Though to give him credit a lot of people had tried to kill me in all of my short 18 and a half years living. So for Mikol to say he wanted me to meet someone new was definitely out of character. It must have something to do with father's call or he wouldn't trust so easily.

"Abby meet Danail Drakov. Danail, meet Abigail Dragomir." Mikol introduces, a tall, leanly muscled, broad shouldered, brown hair with blue eyes, coming into view. He looked strikingly similar to Demitrov. However Demitrov was a dirty blonde with blue eyes and was more broadly built.

"Danail is Demitrov's twin Abby. And Asen and I's older brother. Father called, informing me that he had tracked down Danail and I arranged for him to met us here." Mikol explains quickly, for my benefit. This meant Danail was 22, like Demitrov. And for the record, I knew that they were all related. Aleksandar was the head and patriarch of the Drakov family. Together with his six sons they were the Guardians of old. Seven all together. But the how they were related , the who's who and the who was older were sometimes lost to me. After all, I had never met the remaining three Guardians, and so rarely did Mikol, Asen or Demitrov talk about them. It was clearly a touchy subject and I had never pried any further out of respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Abigail Dragomir. Guardian Danail Drakov at your service. Forgive me for not becoming acquainted earlier. Had I known a living heir of the Dragomir line was alive I would have come much quicker. Forgive me for my delay and mistake." Danial introduces, fisting his hand over his heart and bowing formally. A Guardian custom by the way. I remember Asen, Demitrov, Mikol and my father Aleksandar doing that when they first met me when I was 3. It was an honor, a promise to serve and protect, as well as a show of respect.

"You are forgiven Danail Drakov. Think no more of it." I reply formally, officially releasing him. I had known Guardians long enough to know that they took their Guardian oath seriously. The pull for loyalty, honor and duty to the Dragomir line was strong. Danail would feel guilty and internalize not seeking or finding me sooner as failure to uphold his Guardian oath.

"I appreciate your mercy Abigail Dragomir. I do not deserve it. But I promise that I will honor and serve you as a Guardian from now until my end." He replies, straightening out of his bow. I could tell already, he would be much like Demitrov. Formal, reserved, yet chivalrous, loyal to a fault and honorable. He would adhere to many of the older Guardian customs that has been set up centuries ago. He was a Guardian through and through.

"I accept your Guardian oath Danail. You may call me Abby." I say finally, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Abby." He says gratefully, his eyes showing his relief as well as his pride as a Guardian.

"Okay, well I gotta get ready for the next event. So I'll see you guys later. Have fun catching up." I say, smiling easily before walking around to the other side of the trailer where Sammi and Peeta were tied up.

Hearing Asen immediately start talking, I smile to myself. It was so nice to see Asen and Mikol slowly reunited with their brothers. I could only hope that Demitrov and Aleksandar would find the remaining two soon. Not only would the Drakov family be complete, but they were also be stronger when united as one.

The rest of Saturday and then Sunday passed quickly and was filled with the usual chaos of a horse show. It was a good chaos of course. And although it wasn't exactly the most "relaxing" get away, I found this escapade relaxing and refreshing anyhow. Away from the stress of anything supernatural and the never ending tension between Elijah and Niklaus, this short adventure was exactly what I needed.

Climbing into the Escalade, settled for the few hour trip back home, I find myself turning on my phone for the first time since Friday afternoon. And I was honestly surprised my phone wasn't smoking or something. I was met with a constant onslaught of rings, chirps and dings indicating a missed call, a text or a voice mail for at least a solid 20 minutes. Two hundred and three notifications. **_203_**... Just a bit extreme I think. I should have had Mikol and Asen call Elijah and Niklaus earlier than Saturday afternoon. But to be honest, I had completely forgot. My bad.

Quickly clearing my missed calls list and deleting my voicemails without a glance, I quickly flick through the multitudes of texts, amused as I read through them. Tyler was begging me to come home because he was convinced Niklaus was going to kill him for not looking out for me. Though I knew that behind that facade Tyler and I had actually managed to become friends and he was truly worried about me. Matt was worried because I wasn't at the game and hoped that whatever was going on I was safe and wanted to assure me I could talk to him if I needed a friend. Kol was being his usual annoying, childish self, but also truly upset because I wasn't forgiving him. Rebekah was complaining to me about Kol and how "insufferable" he was being, outraged that I had left her to deal with her brothers alone and completely clueless on preventing her brothers from committing a mass genocide on the town and surrounding areas. Elijah was worried, really worried, and pleaded for me to be safe and come home. I could picture him pacing back and forth in his study, eyebrows furrowed together, no doubt the expression permanently etched into his face by now. He was the worry wart of the two. And Niklaus went from pleading for me to come home to threatening to kill the entire town and neighboring towns. Which was just like him, being the unpredictable, explosive one of the two.

Closing my eyes for another brief moment, I sigh contently, savoring this weekend and the memories. But now it was back to reality...


	21. Home

Elijah's POV

Pacing in my study yet again, worry gnaws at my insides, guilt coursing through me and a longing, a desperation to have her back by my side lashes at me, leaving me feeling empty and lost. The feelings consumed my every thought and emotion.

I should have never let Abigail walk out of the house Friday morning. It was my fault that she had fled town with Asen and Mikol. She had a rough night the night before and I could tell she was upset with Kol's never ending teasing and Rebekah's rash judgment that morning and upon her arrival to school, had evidently reached her breaking point.

I remembering getting Kol's fateful text only a few hours after Abigail had left the house. Fear, worry, anxiety, panic, even outrage and anger, all of those emotions flooding through me like a tidal wave. She had blown up at him and Rebekah outside of school, storming off angrily. Giving her space to cool off, it wasn't until fourth period they realized she was nowhere to be found. Her Mustang still sitting in the school parking lot, but she, along with Asen and Mikol were gone. Neither Tyler, one of Niklaus' hybrid mutts, nor her human friend Matt, had heard from or seen her that morning either.

It had now been three days since I had seen my Elskan or heard her familiar, soothing heart beat and light footsteps padding around up stairs. And despite hearing from Asen, alerting us that she was safe and with them, neither Niklaus or I were handling this well. Niklaus ranged from being dangerously explosive one moment, wanting to slaughter the entire town and neighboring areas to deadly quiet the next, drinking his sorrows away and locking himself in his studio. Unfortunate for his hybrids, since they received the brute of his anger and out lash, he had already decapitated eight of them within the last two days.

I, on the other hand, had chosen to lock myself in my study, caring little about the outside world or the workings of my siblings. Without my Astin nothing seemed to hold any importance or interest to me. I was being irrational. I knew this. It was irrational for me to feel this way, to need someone so desperately as I needed her. I wanted to be angry at her for leaving me alone, for worrying me unnecessarily, and for making me need her so deeply. But I couldn't.

Despite myself, my vast centuries of self control, self restraint and sophistication I had never felt more captivated or in love than I did with Abigail or a greater need and desire to be with someone and have them by my side than I did with her. I felt that I might go crazy if she did not return to me soon.

Hearing an occasional car driving by, birds chirping, the wind whistling though the forest and the sound of a small creek in the distance, all of it hummed in the background of my mind, holding absolutely no interest. But then I heard it. The faint rhythm of my Astin's heart beat. It was getting closer and stronger with each second. Breathing in deeply, her familiar scent waifs through my mind like a gentle caress, enticing me, calling to me to her like a beacon in the dark. Willing me to feel again and react.

Within a split second I'm outside the mansion, Niklaus beside me, but I pay no mind to that fact. I eagerly await her arrival home, my mood already lifting.

Seeing the familiar Escalade, calm washes through me at the sight of it. _My Elskan was home_, she came back to me. She was safe now. And she would be in my arms once again.

The anticipation was almost too much. I could feel every part of me yearning for her, she called to me like no one else had before. I needed her. I craved her in the most primal way. She was every part of me.

Impatience getting the best of me, no sooner than the car is parked, I'm ripping the door open and pulling her into my strong embrace.

"Well hi." She says, laughing lightly as I feel her heart thump sporadically for a minute, indicating surprise.

"Elskan." I breath out simply, burying my face into the crook of her neck, unable to express myself fully. Never in my entire absurdity long life had I been rendered speechless by a women. Yet my little Dragomir could do that with a simple breath.

"Hello 'Lijah. It's okay." She says gently, her hand running soothingly along my chest.

"Who are you?" I hear Niklaus growl protectively, suddenly at my side, buffering Abigail between us, making my own instinct spark, I immediately pull Abigail behind us and turn to assess the unknown.

"Abby are you alright?" The unidentified male asks, completely ignoring both Niklaus and I, and looking at Abigail intently.

"She's fine." I bark out, my hold tightening on her, my gaze turning deadly.

"I believe I was asking her. Abby?" The male asks, looking unperturbed.

Feeling my defensive and protective instinct bristle, I glare at the figure, tensing for action.

"I'm fine Danail. Niklaus and Elijah won't hurt me. And Niklaus, Elijah you guys can relax. He's a Guardian. He's doing his job." Abigail's voice sooths, her light touch suddenly being felt on my back.

Shooting him another look, Danail simply looks amused, his stance relaxing at Abigail's words.

"Abby, love." Niklaus' voice says, affection clear in his voice as he turns to her.

"Hi Nik." She says simply, stepping into his embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his face against her neck.

"Abby, do you need anything out of the car?" Asen's familiar voice says.

"Mmm nah. I'm good. Oh, actually my back pack and cheer bag would be nice. You had Matt get my homework right?" She replies, pulling away from Niklaus to walk back over the car, peering in.

"Yeah, he's got it. I checked for you." Asen replies, nodding in confirmation, her bags already out of the Escalade.

"Okay, great! I'll have to get it later. You're driving my Mustang back over right? And no Danail, you can't drive it. I trust my baby to very few. You'll learn to understand." Abigail teases, giving her new Guardian a playful smile.

"Of course little sister." Asen replies dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Thanks Asen." She says giving her brother a hug.

"Mmm of course. Have fun." He say, a smirk pulling at his lips as he stares at both Niklaus and I.

"Bye Mikol. Thank you for this weekend. Bye Danail. I hope you get settled in okay. I'll be home soon!" Abigail bubbles, quickly exchanging hugs with both of them.

"Thank you Abby." Danail says, looking at her in awe. A look that doesn't set well with me. Abigail Dragomir was _mine_. I refused to be forced to share her. Having to compete with my brother's affections for her was bad enough.

"Elijah? Niklaus? Come on, I want to go in. I'm tired." Abigail's voice pulls me back out of my thoughts.

"Of course Elskan. Come." I say, noticing for the first time how exhausted she looked.

Quickly picking her up and cradling her to my chest, I flash into her bedroom, Niklaus following with her bags.

"Do you wish to sleep Elskan?" I ask, stilling holding her in my arms.

Feeling her nod against my chest, I quickly lay her down, discarding my own shoes and jacket before joining her on the bed, unwilling to let her leave my embrace or sight for more than a few moments. Three days had been far too long to go without her touch and presence.

"Sleep now my Astin." I sooth, brushing hair out of her face, ignoring my brother on the other side of her. Apparently he too had the same sentiment as me.

Hearing a gentle murmur of agreement, she shifts between Niklaus and I, pulling us both closer to her before settling and falling asleep moments later.

Content to listen to her steady breathing and the familiar thud of her heart beat, I relax beside her, scooting as close to her as possible, nuzzling my face into the side of her neck and breathing her in, allowing her scent to dominate my senses, pulling me into an endless tidal wave of pure bliss, her warm body soothing all my fear and worry and bringing me the comfort and familiarity that I so desperately missed.

_Home. My precious Elskan was home._


	22. An Ordinary Night

Abby's POV

Another nightmare plagued my sleep. Heart pounding, sweat forming across my forehead and fear coursing through me. Fear that I would lose everything that I held dear. Mikol, Asen, Demitrov, my father, even Danail, though I had only known him for a few short days, and now Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Tyler and Matt.

Zandrick was gaining, he was closing in. Like a predator, stalking and toying with me. He'd find me sooner or later. _He always did._

"Abby, darling. _You're okay_. I'm right here." I hear a familiar British voice sooth, pulling me out of the darkness.

"N- Nik?" I whimper, still partially stuck in my nightmare.

"Yes love. Shhh. Come on, open your eyes." He coaxes, his hand gently brushing hair off my forehead.

Wrenching my eyes open, I breath heavily, my eyes locking onto his as he hovers over me, a worried expression clear on his face.

"God. I hate nightmares." I groan, my heart beat beginning to slow as I take in my surroundings. It was okay. _I was safe._ Elijah and Niklaus were here. They wouldn't let anything hurt me. **_I. Was. Okay._**

"Mmm and I hate seeing you have them love." Niklaus says gently, laying back beside me, cuddling me between him and Elijah.

"Mmm sorry." I mumble, closing my eyes again, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Niklaus assures, squeezing my hip gently.

"What are they about Astin?" Elijah asks curiously.

Feeling my heart speed up again at the thought of Silas and Zandrick, I cringe, images of them brutally killing everyone I love flashing before my mind. It was unbearable.

"Shhh Elskan. It's okay. I apologize for upsetting you." Elijah immediately says, placing a hand on my face, no doubt hearing my heart begin to pound faster as fear grips me again.

"It's okay 'Lijah." I say, shrugging, allowing my heart beat to slow and myself to relax into the bed.

Lapsing into a comfortably silence, I couldn't help but feel absolutely content. For once in my life I felt completely safe. I felt at home. I felt like I _belonged_ here. Here with Elijah and Niklaus beside me.

But I knew deep down it couldn't last. I was being selfish. I would break both their hearts and mine in the process. I would have to give them up anyways. Whether it was a choice now or they were brutally ripped away from me later. It was inevitable.

My destiny was already laid out. I wouldn't get a fairy tale ending. I had to prevent Silas from gaining power and destroying the veil between the worlds. And it would cost me my life. But oddly enough, though I didn't want to die, I was okay with that it. I knew it was the price to pay to keep the entire world safe, to keep the ones that I loved safe _forever_.

But here, in this exact moment, I dared to dream of a future where my destiny wasn't foretold. A future where I was safe. A future where I could fall in love without consequence, a future where I could see the world and follow my dreams.

"I need to do homework." I finally say, deciding to push any negative thoughts out of my mind and focus on the present.

"No, I really don't think you do love." Niklaus says, his grip on my hip tightening a fraction.

"Yeah. I really do. You know, you two have a bad habit of trying to convince me otherwise." I point out, a playful smile coming across my face.

"Yeah, for good reason love." Niklaus says, giving me his famous smirk.

"Yeah. Okay. But unlike two certain someone's I actually don't have century's worth of knowledge locked in my brain. And I would actually like graduate high school with decent grades." I tease, pulling myself out of Elijah and Niklaus' embrace.

"I have no idea who you're referring to love. And fine." Niklaus says, I could already tell there was a pout forming on his face.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_ you don't. You'll live." I snort, reaching towards the ceiling, stretching my cramped, sore back. Sleeping in my trailer and car the last two nights was really not the comfiest thing in the world. Thank goodness for this wonderful California king I had here at the Mikaelson's.

Deciding I was hungry, I quickly hop off the bed, the kitchen my destination.

Walking down the hallway, a body suddenly slams into me, arms wrapping around my waist tightly as I feel myself being picked up and spun around, the background whirling sickeningly around me.

"Abby! You're back!" Kol cheers excitedly in my ear, finally placing me back on my feet.

"_God Kol_. A little _warning_ next time would be nice. You're like a freaking brick wall!" I complain, holding my head still until the world stops spinning.

"I'm sorry Abby! I know I'm a dick. Please forgive me bestie!" Kol suddenly blurts out, looking down at me, his expression somber for once.

"It's okay Kol. I forgive you." I sigh, smiling gently at him.

"Really?" He asks, looking hopeful.

"Really Kol." I say, smiling wider.

Suddenly being crushed in a hug, I laugh as Kol spins me around again.

"O- okay Kol. Need- need to breath!" I choke out, half teasing and half serious.

Immediately letting go of me and placing me on the ground, he steps back slightly, peering down at me.

"What?" I say, giving him a confused look.

"My **_bestest_** _best friend_ is back! Can't I be excited!? Let's go do something!" He says, appearing very much like a puppy trying to contain all his energy and failing miserably.

"Kol I gotta do homework." I explain, shaking my head.

"No! Do it later! Nik and 'Lijah got time with you! It's **_my_** turn!" Kol whines demandingly.

"Geesh. You're such a child Kol." I mutter, rolling my eyes playfully.

"**_ABBYYYYY!_**" He whines loudly, practically bursting my ear drums.

"Oh, god Kol. _That freaking hurt_. Knock it off! And _fine_. You can play my video games in my room while I do homework. When I'm done we can hang out." I compromise, rolling my eyes at his behavior. Seriously, he was such a child it was ridiculous. One could not contain him. He needed a girl or something to occupy his time and keep him tied down. Haha Who was I kidding? Kol finding a girl? Hell would need to freeze over first.

Seeing him pout, I roll my eyes again, continuing down stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asks, appearing beside me in an instant.

"What are you my baby sitter? I'm getting food Kol. You know, us humans kind of need it to live." I say sassily.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it." Kol retorts back.

"Ugh. You're really annoying you know that?" I scoff.

"All part of my _adorable_ boyish charm. You know you love me Abby." He smirks, nudging my shoulder.

"Uh- huh. Keep convincing yourself of that." I tease.

"Don't worry I know you do bestie!" He says, his smirk growing.

"Oh please Kol. No one loves you. You're insufferably annoying." I hear Bekah's voice say, making me look up.

"Bitch!" Kol retorts, glaring at her from where she stands at the bottom of the stairs.

"Asshole." Bekah quips back, glaring back at him with equal force.

Laughing at their childish sibling bickering, Rebekah turns to me, her face seemingly neutral, but her eyes showed it all.

"Abby-" She starts, looking at the floor awkwardly.

"It's okay Bekah. All is forgiven. Forget about it." I say quickly, giving her a reassuring smile. I knew it was hard for her to apologize. She was prideful, but above all, behind the "bitchy" facade, she was protecting herself from heartache and disappointment. The centuries had taught her to be hardened to any and every type of affection, other than that of her brothers, and even then that was kind of sketchy. She had gotten burned too many times, taken for granted and broken. Forgiveness was something none of them were accustom to receiving freely. It always came with strings attached, a double edged.

"Don't _ever_ leave me alone with my brothers again, promise?" Rebekah says fiercely, her eyes showing her relief.

"Alright. Promise." I say, laughing lightly.

"Good." Rebekah says, her expression lightening as she gives me a smile.

"Come here Bekah." I finally say, opening my arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, hugging me back.

"It's okay Bekah. _Really_." I assure, giving her a light squeeze before pulling away.

Seeing her flash a grateful look at me, I simply shrug, continuing on my way towards the kitchen. Now my stomach was really protesting my hunger.

Quickly grabbing a snack, I head back up to my room, Kol following me like a lost puppy or child the entire time. Really, it was like having a toddler attached to you. Only Kol was more demanding and irritating. And at least toddlers were cute. Kidding. Kol was adorable. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

Settling him down with one of my controllers, I explain the basics of Call of Duty and then settle next to him with my homework.

The rest of the night passed quickly after that. Kol busy killing zombies on my tv, me catching up on homework with Elijah and Niklaus occasionally checking in on me and Bekah reading gossip magazines and watching Netflix, I had introduced her to Mean Girls. On second thought however, that was probably not a good idea. _Oops_. _My bad_.

Overall, it was a completely, average, ordinary night. And it was blissfully wonderful.


	23. Sweet Kisses & Mistakes

Elijah's POV

***Few Days Later - Wednesday***

Hearing Abigail's light footsteps approach my study, my attention is immediately drawn away from my current reading.

"'Lijah?" She asks quietly, standing just inside the doorway.

"Yes Elskan? What do you need?" I ask, immediately placing my book aside and turning my attention towards her.

"Uhhh... Well... Can- can you help me with homework?" She asks, looking towards the ground, a lovely rosy tint appearing on her cheeks, indicating she was embarrassed. However I found it quite appealing, in more ways than one. It took all my century's worth of self control to refrain myself from pushing her against the wall, meshing our lips together in a heated, passion filled kiss and pulling her body firmly into my solid form. I was getting desperate to feel her lips against mine, desperate to feel her body yield to my touch, to feel the rush of blood under her delicate skin and desperate to feel the same passion I had for her flame through her as I took her and claimed her as my own.

"Of course Astin. What are you studying?" I ask, pulling myself from my less than respectable thoughts. I was a gentleman. I shouldn't be thinking about my Abigail in that manner. But I couldn't help myself. She sparked the alpha in me, the animal I had restrained for centuries, she made me lust after her and need her in the most primal way. It was all consuming.

"French... I- uh need help in French. I'm not understanding this. And my text book isn't helping." She pouts, her notebook and pen in hand.

"Alright Elskan. Let's take a look shall we?" I ask, pushing aside a few things on my desk.

"Okay. Thanks 'Lijah." She says, her expression turning radiant, as she flashes me a smile and bounds towards me, leaving me feeling breathless and stunned. She was singled handedly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in all my thousand years of living. I would find a way to move the sun and moon if I had to, just to see her breath taking smile.

"Of course Elskan." I assure, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into my lap.

Feeling her settle quickly, she opens her notebook, pointing to a sentence, forcing my attention onto her homework instead of my more preferable day dreams.

"Thank you for your help 'Lijah." Abigail says sweetly, placing a gentle kiss to my cheek, but before she could slide off my lap, my arm constricts on its own accord, pulling her back to me.

"Uhhh... 'Lijah?" She asks, looking at me confused, her dark brown orbs captivating me immediately.

Getting lost in her eyes, my will suddenly caves and without thinking of anything other than feeling her lips on mine, I find myself pushing her against me, desperately fusing our lips together in an all consuming, passion filled kiss.

Much to my pleasant surprise, Abigail responds to my actions, yielding to my touch, allowing her notebook and pen to fall from her grasp as she weaves her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer.

The feeling was beyond my wildest imaginations. Fire shooting through my veins, my nerves sparking and sizzling as pleasure and lust exploded in my mind, I became consumed by her and nothing else. She was an oasis to my never ending drought. Heaven to my endless purgatory. And I wanted more. I _needed_ more. And I could feel the beast inside clawing in desperation, wanting to be unleashed.

"No!" She suddenly says, pushing me forcefully away from her, her expression turning into one of horror and guilt as she backs away quickly.

"Elskan-" I start, confused by her actions and stepping towards her again. Why was she upset? Had she not enjoyed our kiss? Had I hurt her in my rash actions?

"_No_- Just- Oh god. _What have I done?_" She whispers, her expression suddenly blank.

"Elskan-" I try again, moving yet again towards her, desperate to figure out what her beautiful mind was thinking.

But in a split second she was gone, her notebook and pen lying on the ground where she dropped it.

"Elskan!" I call desperately, my body still tingling pleasantly from her touch.

Hearing her heart beat thump sporadically, she paces in her room back and forth, mumbling incoherent words and sounds, but then the most heart wrenching sound I have ever heard, something I had never wished to hear, burst forth from her. The sound of her _sobbing_. The sound tore at my heart, guilt and shame rushing through me, ever sob lashing out at me harshly. _I had done this._ I had hurt my precious Elskan. And I wanted to die.

Immediately picking up her notebook and pen, I flash upstairs desperately wanting to comfort her.

"Elskan?" I knock lightly, trying the door knob, only to find it locked.

"Go away Elijah!" She shouts, making me flinch. She never used my full name anymore. She was upset with me. It only made me that much more desperate to sooth her.

"_Please_ Astin. Let me come in. Open the door." I plead, giggling the door knob again.

"**_No_**." She chokes out stubbornly.

"Elskan, I _will_ break the door down." I warn, already debating in my head whether I should or not.

"I don't want to talk to you**_. Go away Elijah!_**" She snarls, her tone biting.

"Elskan. _Please_." I say desperately. All feeling of happiness and purpose drain out of me._ What had I done?_

"**_Go. Away. Elijah._**"

"Leave her be Elijah. You've done enough for the night." I hear Rebekah's voice say icily.

"No. I- I need to get to her." I protest, immediately rejecting the idea. She needed me. I needed her. It was simple. I would fix this.

"No, you _really_ don't. You're just going to make it worse." Rebekah says, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What did I do?" I ask, my hand dropping from the door in defeat.

"You really don't see it? Even with your infinite amount of knowledge and thousands of years life experience you just don't get it. _God_, you and Niklaus are both complete _idiots_." Rebekah says, pushing herself away from the wall and rolling her eyes.

"Well then _enlighten_ me Rebekah." I say flatly, ignoring her tone, more concerned with figuring out what I had done and why I was an idiot.

"I don't think I will. If you can't figured it out then you don't deserve her." Rebekah says flatly, shaking her head.

"_Rebekah_." I warn darkly, in no mood for games.

"No Elijah. _Now leave_. **_I_** will fix **_your_** mess brother." Rebekah snarks, pushing me out of the way.

Sighing in defeat, I hand her Abigail's notebook and pen, quickly flashing downstairs. But within a millisecond of being downstairs, I'm being shoved into a wall, Niklaus snarling.

"I'm going to kill you Elijah." He snarls, his eyes flashing gold. "**_She's mine._**"

"_Niklaus_." I growl, already bristling in defense at his words. Abigail, despite the fact she was currently upset with me, would _always_ be mine. I refused to let Niklaus steal her from me like he had with Tatia. This time I would win the battle.

"She's **_mine_** Elijah! _I'm going to kill you._ You will _not_ take her from me." Niklaus rages, his grip tightening around my throat.

"She is _not_ yours Niklaus. And she _never_ will be _brother_. **_Abigail is mine_**." I growl, prying his hand off my throat and throwing him into the wall, a large crash echoing through the room.

"You _will not_ take her Elijah! Not while I'm still breathing." Niklaus roars, flashing towards me enraged.

"_Fine_. Then I will kill you first." I say evenly, quickly avoiding his attack.

"Oh, this is getting good. I should get popcorn." Kol notes, flashing into the room, an amused smirk on his face.

"What do you want Kol!?" I rage, throwing him a murderous glare.

"_Me?_ Oh nothing. I'm here to stop you two from killing each other and leveling the house. Rebekah was right. You two are really blind. God, why did I have to get the _stupid_ brothers?" Kol complains, flashing between Niklaus and I.

"Kol, **_leave_**. This is not your argument." Niklaus growls, still focused on me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that _brother_. See**_ I_** actually want to keep a certain Dragomir _happy_ right now. Unlike you two. Who are the _entire_ reason she's upstairs crying her eyes out." Kol says, looking smug.

Feeling like I got slapped in the face, my rage instantly disappears at his words. The feeling of wanting to die once again appearing in my chest.

"Wh- what?" I ask, quickly faltering at the thought.

"Enough games Kol. _Out with it_." Niklaus barks impatiently.

"Mmm no can do brothers. But I suggest you _both_ take a time out. And if not, I will snap both your necks, _happily_." Kol says, almost a bit too gleefully before suddenly he's gone, leaving Niklaus and I to our own devices.

**_Okay, okay. So I don't know about you guys, but I had so many emotional reactions while reading (okay, writing) this chapter..._**

**_I went from cheering Elijah on and awwing at his adorableness, to "oh snap, why did you do that Elijah? You're gonna screw everything up", to poor Abby she's gonna be so upset and confused, to then wanting to slap Elijah for being an idiot, and then laughing and cheering for Rebekah as she steps up to help Abby and sasses Elijah (I mean seriously, she's such a sassy bitch it's fabulous), to then wanting to ring both Niklaus and Elijah's necks and laughing as Kol sasses them both (He's such a sassy bitch too). Haha_**

**_Anyways, a big THANK YOU to all my new followers and favs and reviewers! You all are fabulous, amazing and perfect! I love you guys so much! Keep it up! (:_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	24. Torn

Abby's POV

Sobbing my eyes out after yelling at Elijah, I simply could not get a hold of my emotions. Everything was an absolute disaster. My emotions were all over the place. And I hated it. I hated every second of this bloody situation called my life.

I hated the fact that I responded to the kiss against my better judgment. I hated how I couldn't get the feeling of his lips against mine out of my head. I hated that my skin still tingled from where he held me and that his touch had sent sparks and fireworks flying down my spine. I hated how he made me _feel_. I hated the fact that I wanted _more_.

God, why did this have to happen to me? Why did he have to make me fall for him? Why did he have to make me _love_ him? From his captivating deep brown orbs that drew me in whenever I locked gazes with him, that adorable half smile he did when he was amused, the way he looked at me with such love and adoration I thought I might burst with happiness, the way he called me Elskan and Astin so tenderly and lovingly, how he looked so innocent and peaceful in the morning free of the burdens and past that haunted him every day, his sexy morning voice, how he always dressed in a suit, god did he look amazing, it should be a crime to look that handsome and dashing, the way he ran his fingers though his short hair when he was thinking or his adorable expression when he was focused on his book, his chivalrous, polite and proper manner he always had, to the way his strong arms wrapped around me in the night, keeping me safe from the nightmares that haunted my dreams. He truly was perfect and flawless. He was magnetic, because no matter how hard I tried to resist I couldn't. _I was in love Elijah Mikaelson._

But then there was Niklaus. In all his blue eyed, blond haired, muscular, devilishly handsome, 5'11" Original Hybrid glory. He was much different than Elijah. He was explosive, unmanageable and dangerous, but between his sparkling blue eyes always seemed to dance with mischief, playfulness and an untold loneliness, that adorable, yet sometimes annoying smirk that was ever present on his face, the way his blond locks curled on his forehead, his boyish dimples that showed when he smiled, his strong jaw, they way he seemed so at peace and content painting in his studio, the way he called me love and darling exposing his gentler side to me, despite his aversion to wanting to show any weakness or humanity, he couldn't hide it from me like he wanted to, his fiercely protective side that showed whenever he thought I was in danger, his sexy and dangerous alpha wolf side, how unselfish he was with me, his unwavering loyalty to his family, the eloquence in the way he spoke, his deep voice that spoke so tenderly to me as he pulled me out of my nightmares, and his gentle, yet firm touch as he held me or soothed my fears. He was a dark angel and I was in love him as well, just the way he was. _I was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson._

I was just so stupid. _What had I done?_ How had I allowed this to happen? How had allowed myself to fall in love with two different people? Two _brothers_ at that. What was I going to do? I didn't know anymore. I needed them both so much. And I was _torn_. I was torn between them.

"Abby?" I hear Rebekah ask lightly.

Flinching at her voice, I cry more. She probably wanted to kill me right now. I don't blame her. I kind of wanted to kill myself. I was becoming the person I despised the most. _Tatia_.

"Bekah if you're going to kill me can you at least let me wallow in self pity for like five minutes?" I cry.

"I'm not going to kill you Abby." Rebekah responds, sighing.

"Why not? I'm an awful person! I'm just like her!" I cry, feeling regret and guilt lash at me.

"No you're not Abby. Not at all. I was wrong to ever say that. Can you please let me in? I promise Elijah and Nik aren't here." Rebekah pleads.

"Why are you being so _nice_?" I choke out, confused at her change of heart and feeling undeserving of her kindness and trust at the moment.

"Because I happen to like you. You're my friend, you're the sister I never got. And it's not your fault. Come on Abby, let me in." She tries again.

Sniffling a few times, I debate in my head before finally struggling off my bed and unlocking the door, allowing Rebekah to come inside.

"Hey, Abby. Come on. It's okay." She sooths, immediately pulling me into a hug.

"No- _no_ it's not!" I sob, shaking my head back and forth, more tears coming to the surface.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay. My brother's are stupid. It's not your fault." She whispers over and over, allowing me to sob in her arms.

An hour later, my tears and emotions are spent and I'm left feeling absolutely empty and drained, however, the emotional storm in me has seemed to settle, at least for now.

"Sorry about your shirt Bekah." I sniffle, cracking a small smile as I pull out of her embrace.

"Don't worry about it. I can buy a new one." She says, waving her hand dismissively.

"Thanks Bekah." I say gratefully.

"Of course Abby. I meant what I said. You're the sister I never had. And none of this is your fault okay?" She says comfortingly.

"Yeah well I feel like it is. I feel so stupid." I sniffle, looking down at my bedspread.

"Well it's not your fault. You're not stupid. My brothers are." Rebekah disagrees immediately.

Shooting her another grateful smile, she simply smiles back, pulling me into another hug.

"Get some sleep okay? You really need it." Rebekah says gently, climbing off of my bed to head for the door.

"Hey Bekah?" I ask, pausing her.

"Hmm?"

"Are 'Lijah and Nik mad at me?" I ask, feeling very much like a child as I fiddle with the sheets awkwardly.

"Of course not. You know my silly, stupid, love struck brothers Abby. They could never be mad at you. Maybe each other, but not you." Rebekah assures.

"Promise?" I ask, feeling a little better at that thought.

"Promise Abby. Now get some sleep." She scolds, almost as if she's scolding a child.

"Okay. And Bekah?" I say again, an amused smile forming on my face.

"Yeah Abby?"

"Thank you." I say again, meaning it in all honesty.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning Abby." She says smiling at me again.

"Night Bekah." I say, laying down finally.

"Night Abby."


	25. Outburst & The Truth

Abby's POV

***Next Day***

Miraculous as it seemed, the next morning I successfully avoided both Elijah and Niklaus as I got ready for school. I wasn't exactly in the "socializing or school" mode, but decided it would be in my best interest to go anyways. Not only did I hate missing school, but I needed space and something mundane and normal to clear my thoughts and mind.

School past slowly and painfully anyways. There was no distraction for my already emotional fried brain. Needless to say I was in no mood for anything, even cheer practice.

Dreading the thought of heading back to the Mikaelson mansion and face the tension between Niklaus and Elijah as well as the awkwardness between Elijah and I, I took Tyler's offer up to hang out at the Grill for a bit. It was actually nice. Tyler wasn't as abrasive as he came across as. We did homework, talked a bit and annoyed Matt while he was on shift.

But as all good things do, our time ended and I found myself on my way back to the Mikaelson mansion. My plan, go straight upstairs to my room, avoiding everyone and go straight to sleep. Goodness knows I needed it. I was so emotional drained from everything going on, school or otherwise, and physically tired from practice. I just wanted one night where I could pretend to be ignorant about everything that was going on. _Just one._ One tiny, measly, little night where I could live in my little ignorant happy bubble. Was that really too much to ask for? I didn't think so. I promised myself, for the sake of awkwardness, my emotions, the Mikaelson family and Elijah and Niklaus that I would face the music the day after.

Pulling up in the driveway, I mentally prepare myself before quickly hopping out of the driver's seat and walking over to the passenger side to grab my two bags. But before my hand even touched the handle I was spun around and pushed against the side of my car, two arms on either side of my body, trapping me.

"_Nik!_ What the hell was-" I'm about to protest only to suddenly feel Niklaus lips on my own.

Feeling my mind go blank, I feel him pull me flush against his chest, his lips continuing their passionate assault.

His kiss was different than Elijah's. Though it held just as much passion, fever, desperation, spark, love and pure bliss as Elijah's, there was more of an edge of possession and his unchecked, unruly wolf dominance was showing through.

Allowing my barriers to fall down, I find myself giving into his touch, curling my fingers into his blonde locks, pulling him closer as he consumes me with the kiss.

_But then reality hit me like a ten ton wrecking ball..._

I was _kissing_ Niklaus. _Literally_ the day _after_ I kissed Elijah. Wrong- **_WRONG_** my brain screams at me. Stop it Abby! Stop right now!_ What the hell was I doing?_

"What the _hell_ was that for Niklaus!?" I manage to scream, forcefully pushing Niklaus off of me.

"Love-" He says, stepping towards me once again, only to stop as I hold a hand up.

"No. Just- just don't. God, I can't believe this." I mutter angrily, quickly grabbing my bags, slamming my car door and storming into the house. I was positive that now everyone in the entire _fucking_ house was listening to _my_ outburst. A bunch of shameless eavesdroppers. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Abby, darling- you're over-" Niklaus tries to sooth, following me inside. But I wasn't having any of that. And cut him off abruptly.

"_Don't_. Do **_not _**_tell me_ I'm overreacting or over thinking this Niklaus Mikaelson!" I growl, shooting him a glare as I stomp up the stairs.

"_God_. Why is my life so- so **_damn _**_confusing_! **_Errrggg_**! People need to stop _fucking _**_kissing me!_**" I scream unable to express my full anger, disappointment and inner turmoil as I throw my hands up into the air helplessly and continue stomping to my room.

I can only _imagine_ the reactions of Rebekah and Kol right now. Ugh. Kol was probably laughing his ass off at my reaction and my plight. _Asshole_. And Rebekah was probably rolling her eyes at her brother's and smirking at my reaction. And Elijah, god, I didn't even want to think about it.

Throwing my bags on the floor of my room, I forcefully slam the door hard enough the wall shakes lightly before throwing my hands up in the air again and letting out a scream of frustration.

Feeling slightly better, and by _slightly_ I mean like the tiniest, eensiest, one millionth of a fraction bit better, I run my hands through my hair pacing and muttering random profanities and gibberish before groaning once more and sliding down against the side of my bed.

"I hate my life." I mutter, face palming myself and leaning my elbows against my knees, tugging at my hair.

"Come on love. Don't be difficult. Surly I wasn't that bad." Niklaus calls from behind my door.

"This is _not _**_funny_** Niklaus! Where in your _messed up_, _crazy _**_brain_** did you think that _kissing_ me, _after_ Elijah kissed me last night,**_ was a good idea!?_**" I rage annoyed, stomping to the door and wrenching it open to face him.

Having him open his mouth to say something, I quickly silence him.

"What- were you just trying to get back at your brother!? Flaunt it in his face?" I rant angry.

"Of course not Abby. You know that I have feelings for you." Niklaus says quietly, a look of hurt coming across his expression.

"I- I- yeah, I do Nik." I finally sigh, feeling my anger disappear.

"Abby- love-" He tries again after a moment or so of quiet.

"No Nik. _No_. **_Just don't._** You don't understand." I say, feeling emotionally drained and exhausted again.

"Then tell me so I can. Please talk to me Abby. Don't shut me out. Tell me what I can do. Tell me what's wrong." Niklaus pleads.

"No- No. Th- There's _nothing _**you **_or _**Elijah** can do." I say, feeling myself start to lose it again. These Mikaelson men were driving me to the brink of insanity. But I refused to lose it again. I would not cry. I would not fall to pieces. I was stronger than that. I was done.

"Abby, darling. Please-" Niklaus pleads again, only this time with more desperation.

"No- You- You just- I- I can't. I can't do this anymore." I mumble, tears beginning to fall, betraying me. Stupid emotions.

"Can't do what love?" Niklaus asks gently, approaching me as if you would a wounded animal.

"I- I- I don't- I don't know." I stutter randomly, making no sense, as I shake my head back and forth and squeeze my eyes shut desperate not to cry and break down like a cry baby, but feeling my emotions spin out of control.

"Abby, love. _Please_. _Talk_ to us. Let us fix this. Tell us what you want from _me_, from _us_. Anything, you can have it. Anything at all. You want the world? I'll get it for you." Niklaus pleads more, acting more desperate.

And that did it for me. I could see such devotion in Niklaus' eyes. And the waterworks fell like fucking Niagara Falls. And I couldn't stop them.

"_I_ _just want you guys!_" I finally scream, unable to take anymore of my emotions.

"You have us Elskan. _You have us_. We are yours." Elijah sooths, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"No- _No_. I- I don't. I- I have to- to give you up. I- I don't get you guys. I don't." I ramble out though my tears. The thought of giving them up once again punching a hole straight through my chest. This was the only way. I would not be Tatia and I could not betray my own heart or constantly shove it in their faces by choosing one over the others. Besides, I was going to die anyways. As soon as Silas showed his face I was done.

"Abby- love, you're making no sense. You don't have to give us up. _We're right here. _We're not leaving and we're not going to let anything ever hurt you." Niklaus tries to sooth, looking absolutely confused as fuck.

"Yes- _yes I do_." I sob, collapsing on the floor in a heap. Classy I know. Really classy.

"Elskan-" Elijah says gently, crouching down to my level.

"No- No you just don't get it! **_I AM NOT TATIA!_**" I scream, jumping back up and backing away from Elijah. God, I could just picture myself right now. Make up and tears streaking my face, a blubbering, mess of emotions and a look of desperation and panic. I was a mess I was sure of it. Like a caged, rabid animal.

Seeing Niklaus and Elijah both frown at my outburst, I could practically see the wheels in their brains turning trying to figure out my reasoning behind my outburst. Were they honestly that blind to it? Blind to how much I was in love with them?

"I- I'm not her. I'm not going to be. I won't." I say softer, shaking my head frantically, disgusted at the thought of being like the original doppelganger.

"Of course not Elskan. Neither Niklaus or I think that. You are so different and unique. So much better, so much stronger and selfless and much more vibrant and loving. You are _nothing_ like that selfish, bratty, pathetic _bitch_ Tatia." Elijah says fiercely, spitting out the word bitch as a look of distaste comes across his face at the thought of Tatia. If I wasn't so upset I'd probably have my jaw on the floor at the fact Elijah just cussed.

"I am though." I say sorrowfully. I really had hope to put this conversation off till later. Like tomorrow, because by tomorrow I would be heading home to be with my Guardians. It would have been so much less awkward. I had planned on writing them both a letter and giving it to them as I left, if you must know. And then we wouldn't have this highly awkward, tension filled conversation and we'd have the weekend to separate us as I spend time with my brothers and getting to know Danail.

"Elijah is right love. You are _nothing_ like the bitch." Niklaus spits out, equally as disgusted by the thought of the original doppelganger.

"**_BUT I AM- HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BOTH!? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU NIKLAUS AND ELIJAH MIKAELSON AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"_** I blurt out/scream out loudly.

Seeing them both visible freeze at my words, I simply gasp, slapping a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening as I realize what I just said. Talk about verbal diarrhea. This was _soo _**_not_** how I pictured tonight or this situation going down. I just _had_ to screw _everything_ up, didn't I? God, I was an _idiot_. Please just kill me now.

Shaking my head lightly, I take advantage of their speechlessness, immediately backing into my room, slamming the doors shut and collapsing on the floor, giving into the oblivion called my tears. Oh god, **_what had I done?_**

**_Hey lovies,_**

**_So... BIG DRAMA obviously. Hehe ;)_**

**_Let me know what you think!_**

**_Also... Just a fyi for you guys._**

**_The next TWO chapters contain MATURE CONTENT. For this purpose I am upping my rating to M (Mature). And, as a courtesy to my readers, I ALWAYS put a warning at the beginning of the chapter for those of you who wish to not read the chapters._**

**_Can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter and the next few. I've got big plans! (:_**

**_I love you all SOOO much. And a BIG thank you to all my new reviewers, followers and favs! And of course, to my old, faithful followers and favs. You guys are ALL so totally amazing and flawless!_**

**_Much love & kisses,_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Surrender

**_Sexual Content Warning_**

Elijah's POV

"**_BUT I AM- HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BOTH!? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU NIKLAUS AND ELIJAH MIKAELSON AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"_** Abigail screams at Niklaus and I, breathing heavily, tears still flooding down her face.

And in that moment my world _stopped_. Her words echoed in my mind, sending shocks straight to my core. _I'm in love with you Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. _I'm in love with you. Five words I had only ever dreamed of hearing from her beautiful lips. My Elskan, _my_ _mate_ **loved** me. _Abigail loved me_. She _loved_ me.

The feeling was indescribable. Desire ripped through me, stronger than ever, consuming me. Desire to hear her utter those words again, desire to hear her tell me that she loved me, that she was mine and the desire to feel her lips and body against mine as she surrendered to me.

"_Bravo_ brothers. I see you've managed to screw up yet _again_. You two are so blind it's pathetic." Rebekah's voice spats at us, suddenly appearing in the hall and pulling me out of my less than decent thoughts.

"_Enough_ Rebekah. Now is not the time." I reprimand, in no mood for her lecture of disapproval or the reminder of what I have already done. I could still hear my beloved Abigail sobbing in her room and it tore at my insides, making me distraught. I needed to be with her, to comfort her and assure her than she would always have me despite my brother. I needed to fix things.

"Oh _please_ Elijah. This is the _perfect_ time to bring up your stupidity. I _will not_ **lose** the closet thing_ I_ have to a _sister_ because you and Niklaus _inability_ to **_not_** act like _children_ when it comes to women. Any person can see how much she loves you both and how it's tearing her apart. And she's selfless enough to sacrifice her _own_ happiness to not tear our fragile bonds of _our_ family apart. Unlike the original doppel_whore_." Rebekah points out, sneering at the thought of Tatia. She was the first women Niklaus and I ever loved and the first women to ever get in the way of our one rule, family above all.

"So _fix_ this before Kol and I _dagger_ you **both**." Rebekah finishes, starring Niklaus and I down.

"For once I agree with you sister." Kol says, appearing beside her, for once a serious expression showing on his face instead of his usual mischievous smirk.

Studying them for a moment I realize how much Abigail has come to mean to them. Even in the short time of knowing her she has brought our family back together as one. More than I ever could, and it only made me love her more. I was determined to not lose her.

"And how exactly do you suggest we _'fix' _things sister?" Niklaus growls.

"Must we do _all_ the work?" Kol sighs dramatically. "It's quite simple _brothers_, learn to share your toys or lose them."

Bristling defensively at the implication Kol made. It angered me to think of Abigail being merely a play thing or toy. She was far more than that to me. She was my light, my redemption and salvation, a treasure for me to cherish and protect.

"Now Bekah and I have decided to both sleep _out_ this evening. Giving you, _dear brothers_, the chance to **_fix_** things. Besides, we both know how _loud_ you both get. No one will be getting any sleep." Kol says flippantly, inferring that he and Rebekah already know what choice Niklaus and I will chose.

"We'll be back for school. Remember, _fix this_ or there are two daggers with _your_ names on them." Rebekah warns and in another moment they're gone.

Standing in the hallway in silence, Abigail's sobs have died down and we could hear her flitting around in her room and bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Well Niklaus, shall we?" I ask, looking towards Abigail's door longingly.

Though the thought of sharing my mate with _anyone_, even my own brother set me on edge, the thought of _losing_ the one woman who loved and accepted me, monsters and all, was enough to get me to rethink. And I could see how much Niklaus truly cared about Abigail.

Abigail loved us both, she would be better off, safer, more protected and provided for with both of us at her side. And she would be _happy_. I wanted nothing more than her complete happiness. I would do anything to assure that.

Seeing him nod in agreement, in an instant we are inside Abigail's room.

"Astin, Niklaus and I wish to-" I begin to say, only to immediately trail off, losing my train of thought as Abigail comes walking out of her closet, looking absolutely tantalizing in her lace bra and panties. Feeling blood instantly drain to my lions, my inner beast growls, rattling its cage, desperate to get out, to take what was rightfully mine and to possess this beautiful, breath taking creature that was my mate.

"_Elijah!? Niklaus!?_" She squeals in surprise, blood rising to her cheeks, only making her that much more enticing to my inner beast. The man inside of me, equally as hungry and desperate for her body.

But before she could take a step back and out of sight, both Niklaus and I had her pressed up against the wall, trapping her between us. In the back of my mind my ration, gentleman side was appalled at my behavior and reminded me that my actions were ghastly. That I should not be disrespecting a woman, let alone _my mate_, like this. But the beast inside would not listen and I could not summon the self control and restraint I needed to resist my need and lust for this wonderfully, stunning creature. All my years of self control, self restrain, all my rules and morals tossed out the window at the sight of her. _I lost myself to her._

"You look absolutely _divine_ Astin." I purr seductively, trailing my lips along her neck, feeling the blood racing beneath her delicate skin.

"What are you trying to do to us love?" Niklaus asks hotly, nipping up the other side of her neck with his blunt human teeth.

"Elijah- Niklaus-" She breaths out, confusion clear in her tone, as she weakly pushes at our chests.

"We apologize for upsetting you Elskan." I say smoothly, my lips never leaving her skin, barely recalling the reason we were in her room to begin with.

"What- I- I don't- don't understand." She gasps out, letting a light moan of pleasure out as we continue our sensual assault.

"We've decided we can share." Niklaus says dismissively, turning her face to fuse their lips together.

"Sh- _share_?" She mumbles, unlocking Niklaus' lips from hers. Undeterred, he continues to press kisses along her jaw, as she squirms against us. I could smell her arousal growing, feel the heat of her body rising, but I could also see the conflict and confusion in her eyes as she fought to stay rational and not allow herself to yield to our passion and unrelenting affection and devotion for her as to protect herself from further heartbreak.

"Yes Elskan. You don't have to choose anymore. You get us both." I murmur, grazing my blunt human teeth against the underside of her jaw, feeling the familiar ache of my canines wanting to push through my gums.

"This- this- what- how?" She struggles to voice her thoughts against the haze of lust that was slowly taking over her body and mind, much to my satisfaction.

"Don't think love. You love us, you said that. That's all that matters. _Give into us_." Niklaus urges, pressing closer to her side, trialing his lips along her collar bone, nipping and sucking gently.

"Mmm- I- _Nik_- _Elijah_- okay, okay- I give in." She moans loudly, sending sparks and flames of desire rippling through my body at the sound.

Growling in appreciation at her surrender, I spin her towards me, pushing her back against my brother and fusing are lips together in another all consuming, passion filled kiss, feeling fire shoot once again through my veins, my nerves sparking and sizzling pleasurably and my lust roaring even higher.

Allowing her to slide off my jacket, her touch only ignites my desire and need further as she tugs on my dress shirt, pulling it free from it's tucked in state before finally discarding it on the floor.

"Astin, you are so breathtakingly stunning." I murmur lovingly, looking at her with adoration as I run my hand along her side, relishing in the feeling of her smooth, bare skin under my hand.

"And you are very handsome Elijah Mikaelson." Abigail praises, running her hands along my bare chest appreciatively, letting out a moan of approval as she takes me in.

Rumbling in satisfaction, I press closer, grinding our hips together, reveling in the friction against my lower regions and the sound of her short, aroused breaths.

"I think you're forgetting someone love." Niklaus growls hotly into her ear, quickly spinning Abigail to face him and pushing her back into my chest much like I had just done.

"Hmmm really? I don't think so."Abigail teases, leaning up to whisper seductively in Niklaus' ear.

"I'll have to remind you then love." Niklaus growls, his eyes darkening with lust as he fuses their lips together passionately, gripping her waist, allowing her to continue her sensual, slow torture of her hips rotating against ours.

Watching her tug my brother's shirt off, slowly the remaining articles of clothing, including Abigail's now shredded bra and underwear, fall to the floor as we make our way to her bed.

Falling against her bed, she laughs lightly, as Niklaus pulls her onto his chest, back to front, twisting her leg backwards to hook around his hip, leaving her open and ready for me to slide my hardness into her delicious, alluring, silky warmth. But I couldn't just yet. I needed reassurance that she wanted this. That she wanted _me_. And the anticipation and want was killing me, the beast growled and thrashed harder against its cage inside me, desperate and impatient to get out.

Allowing my hands to wander, I cup one perfectly full, round breast in my hand, feeling the weight in my palm as I squeeze lightly and lovingly lavish attention on her other breast with my mouth, sucking and nipping in a delicious, slow torture for both of us.

Her arousal was climbing to new heights, and mixed with the already alluring scent of her blood, it was enough to drive me over the edge and lose myself completely to her body. My gums ached from the effort it took to keep my fangs from sliding down. But I refused to let my precious, delicate Abigail see my dark side.

"Elskan, look at me please." I finally plead, removing my lips from her body and turning her face to look at mine as I hover over her, desire to claim her raging through me.

"You have to _want_ **this**. You have to _want_ **us** Astin. There's no going back. You, Abigail Dragomir, will be _ours_ after tonight. Niklaus and I's. **_Our mate._** _Only ours._ We do not share and we won't give you up. Do you understand Astin?" I say purr, the feeling of possession washing over me as my grip tightens around her hip.

"_Yes_." She answers confidently. "I am _yours_ Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. **_Utterly, completely and wholly yours_****.**"

And that was all the reassurance I needed before I was sliding myself into her welcoming warmth, filling her instantly, Niklaus doing the same as he aligns himself with her other opening and pushes through, both of us letting out a breathy growl at the contact and tightness.

"Oh good god Astin. You feel heavenly." I moan loudly, breathing sporadically as I struggle to maintain my already teetering composure. Never in all my many lives and sexual experiences had I felt something as wonderful or _right_ as her body felt entwined with mine.

"Elijah! Niklaus! _Oh god!_" She cries, wincing in pain and arching between us.

"Shhh. You're okay Elskan. You're okay. It will pass. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Astin." I sooth, running a gentle hand along her side, Niklaus brushing hair off her sweaty forehead, distracting her from the pain of our hard thrusts in her delicate body. It pleased me to no ends that I was the first to touch her like this, the first to give her pleasure and love her like this. No other man had touched her flawless body, had her surrender completely and utterly to him or had her body so freely as I had hers right now.

"It- it's okay." She finally sighs, her body yielding to us, allowing us to slide out before thrusting back in firmly.

Feeling sparks fly through my body, fire consumed my veins, as I'm pulled under in an endless tidal wave of bliss, growling and moaning animalistically as pleasure, lust and need crash through me. I needed no other heaven but her.

Gripping tighter as I thrust steadily, her moans and gasps urge me to go deeper, harder and faster. And once again I could feel the beast inside me rage, battling for freedom and control as I take us to the edge of pure ecstasy.

Burying my face into the side of her neck, I breathe raggedly, suddenly faltering in my actions, desperate to reign in my bloodlust as I feel veins creep under my eyes, turning my eyes black. No. I could not. This was my mate. I would not hurt her. I would not let her see me like this.

"Elijah. Niklaus." Abigail says gently, her hand pulling my face away from her neck.

"Yes Elskan?" I breathe out roughly, struggling to hide the veins under my eyes.

"_Don't_. You don't have to hide your other side from me. It's okay." She sooths, turning my face towards hers.

"Astin." I breathe painfully, closing my eyes, the ache in my gums running deeper as I struggle with myself. I was terrified. Terrified that she would see me for the monster I truly was and run.

"Hey- _look_ at me Elijah. Open your eyes." She says, her hand cupping my jaw, soothing the ache.

"I _trust_ you. _It's okay. _I'm not afraid." She reassures gently.

Opening my eyes, I stare into her brown orbs that have held me captive from the moment I laid eyes on her, also noticing Niklaus struggle to maintain his composure. His eyes were flashing between gold and blue and back again.

"Nik- Niklaus. It's okay too. I _trust_ you. _You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me_." She reassures my brother, reaching with her other hand to cup his jaw, rubbing her hand gently along the side of his face.

"I _accept_ you for what you are." She says, her eyes flashing back to mine, and I could see nothing but love and acceptance reflecting back at me. It made my heart swell at the thought of her returning my affection and devotion.

Closing my eyes briefly once more, when I open them again my eyes are completely turned, the veins once again appearing and my fangs slide down, releasing the painful pressure in my jaw.

"See, that's not so bad now." She sooths, brushing her hand along my face and running a light finger along my fangs, feeling their sharpness.

Dropping her hand, she lifts up her head, exposing her neck to the both of us. Feeling my instincts kick in, I'm immediately drawn to a solid point on her neck, the beating of her heart and sound of her pulse racing under her skin filling my mind, demanding all of my attention.

Hearing her light gasp as Niklaus bites into her shoulder, the smell of her fresh blood pushes me over the edge and I find myself once again resuming my pace with her body, pushing us over the edge, falling into delirium as I lunge at her neck, my fangs sinking into her delicate flesh, the taste of her blood exploding in my mouth. It was like no other. She even tasted heavenly, the sweetest, most delicious blood I have ever come across in all my centuries of living.

Pulling my fangs away from her neck, I clean up the bite, nuzzling her neck a few times before turning to grin lazily at Niklaus, my fangs still exposed.

_"You're turn brother."_

Lying with Abigail between us, after another round of divulging in her glorious body, she sighs contently, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to both of our bodies, yawning lightly.

Equally as tired, I shift myself closer to her warm body, nuzzling my face into the side of her neck, breathing deeply, allowing her scent to invade my sense and pull me under into bliss and the enticing promise of rest.

It still amazed me that this mere human could spark reactions and emotions within me that in all my centuries living I had not found with anyone else but her and leave me so breathless. But I cherished this fact. She was my one true _mate_. She _loved_ me and she was _mine_ now.

"Astin." I mumble softly against her skin.

"Hmmm 'Lijah?" She says, shifting lightly.

"Say it again." I murmur, my grip tightening a fraction, wishing to hear those wonderful words be uttered from her lips again before allowing the darkness to claim me.

"_I love you Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson._"


	27. Good Mornings

**_Sexual Content Warning_**

Niklaus' POV

Waking up to Abby curled against my side sleeping peacefully, our naked bodies entangled with each others, bare skin pressed against bare skin, the smell of our passion and lust for each other lingering in the sheets and the feeling of absolute satisfaction and assurance that she was mine was something I had _never_ even _dared_ to dream.

I was a monster, a nightmare, a ruthless killer after all. Who would **_love_** _me_? I was feared and respected; people trembled at the mere _mention_ of my name. Besides, I didn't _need_ anyone. It was a _weakness_ I could not afford in my quest for power.

That was, until I met _her_. And I found myself incapable of resisting her pull, enchanted and drawn to her by an invisible force. I should have run the moment I saw her. But the thought of losing her or leaving her set me into a fit of rage. In the short five weeks I had been around her, I found myself bowing to her every wish and desire, and running to her side whenever she called. She, a mere _human_, had brought me, the almighty _Original Hybrid_, to my knees. And I couldn't even get myself to mind or be outraged at the fact. I would do anything for her.

I didn't even mind that I had to share her with my brother. An idea, that for anyone else but her, I would venomously oppose and reject. I did **not** _share_ what was **_mine_**. Yet with her, I found myself doing just that. As long as it ensured her happiness and affection she felt for me. I couldn't help it. She amazed me, she captivated me, consumed my every thought and emotion; she made me not just want, but _need_ her in a deep, all consuming way, she made me _love_ her.

She in comparison was everything I no longer was. She was gentle, compassionate, loving. She was light, goodness and humanity. And I didn't deserve _her_. I knew that.

But despite everything, here I was, and here she was beside me, our bodies entwined together as one as she sleeps soundly, protected and safe from anything or anyone that dared to hurt her. I was in bliss. The feeling of her bare skin against mine sent sparks of warmth throughout my entire body wherever we touched, the familiar beat of her heart set a soothing soundtrack and the scent of her enticing blood mixed with my own scent and last night's love making wafted through my senses clouding my mind with thoughts of nothing else, last night's events also replaying over in my mind, a deep sense of satisfaction and pride filling me.

She was **_mine_**. **_Mine_**. _She loved me._ **She loved me.** She willingly gave me her heart and all her love and affection. And I would cherish it forever. She was the light to my darkness, the humanity to my evil. She was flawless, an angel from heaven. _My angel._ **My mate.**

Lying in bed, Abby still curled against my side, her hair fanned across her back and brushed against my chest whenever she moved, as I stare at her, drinking in her presence and every last feature of her angelic body.

Unable to help myself, I brush my hand lightly down her spin, taking pleasure in the feeling of her smooth skin under my hand and a deep, smug satisfaction at the sight of my bite marks scattered across her should and neck. Showing that, she was in fact, _mine_. **_Mine_**. _Abigail Dragomir was mine._

Feeling Abby stir, I continue to run my hand along her spin, patiently waiting for her to wake.

"Mmm, Nik- what time is it?" She mumbles moments later, blinking her eyes sleepily, struggling to wake completely.

"Just before six my love." I respond, leaning down to press a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Hearing a light moan of satisfaction, she digs her face into my chest once more, placing one hand over my heart.

"Okay." She mutters, responding to my question.

"Good morning darling." I say with affection, my hand still brushing along her spin.

"Good morning Nik." She yawns, stretching pleasantly along my body, looking up at me with a content smile.

Leaning down for a morning kiss, she complies, connecting our lips in a gentle kiss. Wanting more, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and fusing our lips together with even more passion as I feel the sparks and tingles shoot through my system, reawakening my lust and need for her body.

"God, you're so beautiful." I murmur, trailing my lips down the side of her neck hungrily, gripping even tighter.

"Nik- I need to shower before school. You need to stop now." She giggles, pushing my face gently as I start to nip at her delicate skin.

"Mmm, no you don't. I think you smell _wonderful_ love. Besides, this is _much_ more fun." I murmur huskily, undeterred by her protests.

"I'm serious Nik." She says, pushing a little firmer.

"Fine." I groan, pulling away and frowning.

Hearing her giggle at my reaction, she presses another kiss to my lips before wiggling out of my arms and rolling over to face Elijah.

"Wake up 'Lijah." She prods, leaning to press a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, Astin go back to sleep." He rumbles, quickly snaking an arm around her body, pulling her to him.

"I got school 'Lijah." She persists.

"Then skip." He replies, digging his face into her shoulder.

"_Must_ we go through this **_every_** time?" She sighs dramatically, then laughing, gently stroking his face.

"Alright Elskan." Elijah finally sighs, unable to deny her anything as he opens his eyes to gaze at her.

"Good." She says triumphantly, leaning down to press another kiss to my brother's lips.

"Mmm shower time now!" She sighs happily to herself, sitting up with the sheet pulled to her chest, hiding her glorious body from our vision. Not that it mattered much, every curve, every plane and every arch of her body was forever burned into my mind in the most pleasant of ways.

"Care for some company this morning love?" I purr seductively, wrapping my body around her side and pressing hot kisses to her exposed shoulder, Elijah doing the same opposite of me.

"Mmm I suppose so. I woke up early, lucky for both of you." She smirks, giving us a tantalizing look.

Growling in response, we grab her, flashing quickly into the bathroom.

"_Nik! Elijah!_" She moans, holding her head. She hated when Elijah and I did that unexpectedly. It made her dizzy.

"Mmm, I like you moaning my name love." I grin cockily, coming up behind her and pulling her hips into mine, enjoying the feeling of her body yielding against mine.

"You're shameless." She points out, rolling her eyes at my brazen behavior.

"All part of my charm love." I purr charmingly, ripples of lust and want spreading throughout my body as I rub my growing hardness against her and nip at her delicate neck with my blunt human teeth.

"Shower is warm Elskan." Elijah rumbles, his eyes taking every feature of her bare body in as he pulls her to him, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, okay. Thank you 'Lijah." She says, smiling up at him.

"Okay, shower time now." I growl impatiently, quickly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the spray.

"Hey Nik! **Geesh**. _Someone_ is impatient this morning." She teases, a playful look in her eyes as the spray hits her back, but I was too distracted by how she looked, water running down every perfect curve of her body to respond with a comeback.

"Lift up one leg." I command dominantly, my eyes darkening with lust as I feel my unrelenting passion and need for her flame through my body once more.

Seeing her expression change, I can smell her own arousal spark; feel the heat of her body rise at my blatant expression of lust for her, only making my inner beast more thrilled.

Growling as she does as I ask, I immediately secure her to my hip, sliding into her delicious, velvety warmth, not stopping until I'm buried completely inside her glorious body, her screams and moans adding to my pleasure.

"Jesus Abby." I moan loudly, feeling her body expand to fit my size, clenching tightly around my hardness, holding me to her.

"Nik!" She moans loudly, throwing her head back, exposing her delicate throat to me once again, fueling my inexorable bloodlust.

Grinning satisfied, I passionately fuse our lips together, pushing her back into my brother, allowing him to slide himself into her other opening from behind.

Hearing her moan again, she reaches one hand back, weaving her fingers through Elijah's hair, the other tugging on my blonde locks at the nape of my neck.

"Ready love?" I draw out, licking my lips as I shift my hips against hers, indicating I was ready to move.

"Oh god _yes!_ Move, please." She begs, rolling her hips against our, creating a delightful friction against my hips.

"Of course love." I growl, quickly pulling out and surging powerfully back into her welcoming warmth, not giving her a moments breathe. God she fit me so _perfectly_. This was so _right_. Her body was meant for mine. This revelation only managed to flame my unquenchable desire and love for her more.

"Mmm. _Nik!_ _Elijah!_" She cries, her grip loosening as she scraps her nails against my chest, igniting the beast inside me even more.

Setting a firm pace, her moans and short breathes spark a million reactions in my own body at every sound. She was heaven and her love was my saving grace.

Feeling our passion hit new heights; my grip once against tightens, no doubt leaving more bruises against her fair skin, my inner beast raging, wanting full control as I bring us to the brink of our climax.

"_Nik!_ _Elijah!_" She whimpers, wanting a release.

"I know love. _Oh god_ Abby. I'm almost there." I growl, feeling the familiar pain of my canines lengthening and veins begin to form under my eyes.

"_Please_ Nik! Elijah!" She gasps out, throwing her head back once more, exposing her perfectly curved neck to my bloodlust filled gaze. The inner beast growls in satisfaction at the sight.

Not hesitating, I lunge towards her neck, biting deeply into her flesh, blood instantly flooding down my throat as I surge my hips forwards harshly, allowing her release.

"Oh _god_. **Nik!** _Elijah_**!**" She screams, body shaking from the intensity of our combined highs and clamping around my hardness, drinking and taking every bit of my release that I give her.

Letting out a loud animalistic growl myself, Abby sighs, her hands traveling lazily across my shoulders and chest as she breathes heavily, coming down from her high.

Allowing her a moment to relax, water continues to cascade down our bodies, steam from the heat of our bodies together and the water, filling the shower around us. But my unrelenting, inexorable passion and lust for my mate would not allow her much rest.

Dropping her leg, I quickly pull out of her comfortable warmth, spinning her around to face Elijah and surging into her from behind with my steel hardness, giving my brother the chance to slip into her from the front.

"Nik." She moans, rolling backwards.

Growling in response, I cup her breasts in my hands, tugging gently and nipping across her shoulders with my once again human teeth, expressing without words my pleasure and lust for her.

"**Elijah!** _Oh god_, Elijah!" She moans suddenly; feeling him slide his length deep inside her, once again full from every angle.

"Elskan." My brother moans loudly, sliding his hands around her thighs, securing her to his body.

"Nik- _oh god_. Please, _move_. _Elijah_." She begs, clawing at Elijah's chest needily.

Sliding out quickly, Elijah holds her to him, allowing me to surge back into her, before sliding out himself and pushing back in firmly.

"Oh god. **_Yes!_** _Nik! Elijah!_" She moans loudly, once again the sound of her moans and screams sending sparks and shocks of pleasure throughout my own body.

Growling as I feel her entire body clamp down, preparing for another release, my grip tightens as I pull out, anticipating my own.

"_Elskan_." My brother breathes out labored; his eyes darkened with lust, passion and need as veins appear under his eyes once more.

"_Oh god!_ **Abigail!**" He roars loudly, biting down into her chest and surging into her body, making me slam back into her as she hits my chest.

"Abby!" I growl, feeling my body release, shooting my warmth into her.

"_Elijah!_ _Nik!_" She cries, throwing her head up, body trembling and shaking from the intensity of our highs.

Feeling the familiar thirst and unquenched desire for her blood, I immediately give in, biting into Abby's shoulder, growling as her blood hits my taste buds in an explosion of flavor, giving me another high. In all my centuries never have I tasted blood more amazing, addicting and heavenly as hers.

Pulling away, I lick the bite gently, forcing my bloodlust back, veins and fangs receding as my licks turn into gentle kisses along her shoulder, soothing the sting of my bite.

Hearing her sigh contently, her entire body relaxes between Elijah and I.

"Hmmm… I'd have to say this morning is turning out to be quite wonderful." She sighs contently, lazily drawing patterns on Elijah's chest, leaning her head back against my chest, so she can look at up at both of us.

Chuckling lightly, I quickly lean down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, I'd have to agree with you love. A good morning it is." I growl into her ear lustfully, nipping lightly at it.

"Nik- no, the water's going to get cold." She points out, turning her face towards mine.

"_Let it._ I can warm you up love." I mumble, trailing my lips down her neck.

"I'm sure you can. And as_ tempting_ as that sounds, I really need to finish showering. I have school remember?" She reminds, reaching one hand up to cup my cheek.

"Mmm school? I don't have the faintest idea of what you are referring to love."

"_Sure_ you don't. I'm serious Niklaus." She sighs using my full name, letting me know she wasn't playing around, even though she's rolling her eyes playfully.

"Fine." I groan in displeasure, reluctantly pulling my face from her neck.

Hearing her laugh, she spins around, running a light hand through my wet hair and placing a kiss to my lips before grabbing the shampoo to finish showering.

After several more stolen kisses and moments, Abby finally succeeds in pushing Elijah and I out of the bathroom to finish drying off and get ready, complaining that we distracted her too much.

Leaving us to get changed by ourselves, moments later, I hear Abby let out a low annoyed growl in the bathroom, a string of profanities following, alerting me that she finally noticed the slew of bite marks my brother and I had left on her skin.

"Ugh, _really_?" She says to herself, my keen vampire hearing picking up on her tone of annoyance. However, I couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction at the thought.

"_Elijah!_ _Niklaus!_ Get your _Original_ and _Hybrid_ **_butts_** in here!" She demands, as I hear her bathroom door be thrown open.

"Yes love?" I ask innocently, flashing back into her room, only to be met with a very annoyed, half dressed mate. The beast inside growled in satisfaction at the sight. Giving her my best charming smile, I attempt to keep the smug smirk off my face as I gaze at the bite marks dotting her chest, neck and shoulders. _Mine_. **_My mate._** _All mine_.

"What is it Elskan?" Elijah asks, flashing in as well, concern clear on his face.

"What the _hell_ is _all_ **_this_**_!?"_ She demands, pointing to the bite marks.

Seeing my brother's expression change, he relaxes, realizing she isn't hurt or in danger, his expression suddenly looking smug as well. My brother and I really weren't all that different. He was possessive and territorial just as much as me. He simply hid it better, with his sickening politeness and morals.

"They're bite marks love." I smirk, amused by her reaction.

"I know what they are _smart ass_. Is this _funny_ to you!?" She fumes, her eyes narrowing.

"Not at all love." I lie, sending her another innocent smile, still trying to keep the satisfying, smug look out of my expression.

"It's not that bad Elskan." Elijah says, trying to placate her.

"Not- _not_ that _bad!?_" She gapes at us. "I look like a dog's _fucking_ **_chew toy_**_!_"

"Well, I _am_ part _wolf_ darling." I state smartly, even more amused by her choice of words.

Having her gap at me, Elijah lets out a low amused chuckle at her expression and reaction.

"_Shameless_. You two are absolutely _shameless_. This is **_not_** _funny_ Elijah and Niklaus! You two are _lucky_ my cheer uniform covers _most_ of these bites up!" She fumes, giving us both glares with equal force.

"God, I have a _game _tonight! You know, next time _think_ first _before_ you turn me into your _personal vampire **chew toy**!_ Let's not even _start_ on the _hand print size_ **_bruises_**_! _God, that's what I get for having sex with two _vampires_!" She continues to rant, rolling her eyes dramatically as she paces in front of Elijah and I.

Standing in silence, she paces a few more times before turning to look at us again.

"You two are _enjoying_ this _aren't_ you?" She says, eyes narrowing again.

"Of course not Elskan. You are upset." Elijah quickly replies, though anyone could see he was less than apologetic.

"Hmm. _Nice try_. You know, I _expected_ smugness from _you_ Niklaus, but _you_ Elijah, I was not." She says, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Can you blame us Elskan? You do not understand the immeasurable joy it gives both of us to know you are _ours_." Elijah says softly, speaking for us both, a fierce protective and territorial look in his expression.

"Ugh. _Fine_. You know, you two are lucky you're both cute and charming. Now leave before I muster up the energy to be mad at you two again." She huffs childishly, giving us a playful glare.

Chuckling lightly, I flash I'm in front of her, dipping my head down to graze my teeth against her skin and place a kiss to her neck before flashing out of her room as asked.

Feeling quite smug and proud of myself, I flash downstairs, strolling into the kitchen, deciding to prepare breakfast for Abby while she finishes getting ready.

"Have a good night brother?" Kol's annoying voice taunts.

"I swear to god Kol, if you say _anything_ to _upset_ Abby you **_will_** regret it." I growl, giving him a threatening look. He was the reason she ran off in the first place and I would not allow it to happen again. She was mine now. And she wasn't going to be leaving me any time soon.

"_Defensive_. Sounds like things went well then." Kol smirks.

Growling in annoyance, I shoot him another threatening look, as I push by him to get to the fridge.

"Good morning Kol." Elijah says, coming into the kitchen a moment later.

"A good morning for you I'm sure, big brother." Kol says, a taunting tone to his voice.

"_Behave_ Kol. Abigail is coming down stairs as we speak. Do _not_ upset her." Elijah says evenly, pouring a cup of coffee for Abby and mixing in her favorite creamer.

"You two are no fun! _Fine_. After all, I do have _all_ of school to bug her." Kol says, grinning mischievously, but before I could react he disappeared.

Growling in annoyance, I turn back to my task, finishing up as Abby walks into the kitchen.

"Here love, I made you breakfast." I say, sliding the plate in front of her as she sits down.

"Mmm looks good. Thank you Nik. Thanks for the coffee 'Lijah." She says, thanking both Elijah and I as she digs in.

"Of course love." I respond, pressing a kiss to her neck, Elijah mimicking my actions.

"Okay. I'm off to school. I'm already running late. I'm hanging out with Asen and Mikol at the Grill after practice, so I'll see you guys later tonight. Bye!" She says cheerfully, finishing her food quickly and hoping off the stool to give both of us a gentle kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door, leaving Elijah and I to ourselves for the rest of the day.

It was a good morning indeed.

**_Hey lovies,_**

**_So first I'd like to apologize for taking sooo long to post this chapter and how freakishly, absurdly longgg it is. I just couldn't find a great place to break it, and overall I wasn't loving how it turned out. :/_**

**_I'm still a bit iffy on this chapter, but I really tried my best. I swear I edited, rewrote, added and deleted things to this chapter a million and one times, it's ridiculous. So please, let me know what you think!_**

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! You guys are totally amazing!_**

**_Also, get ready for some "fluff" scenes and then some more major drama. Dun, dun, dunnn..._**

**_Love,_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	28. A Football Game & An Accident

Abby's POV

Parking in my usual spot next to Mikol and Asen's Escalade, I see them already on the quad talking to a few of their teammates, including Matt and Tyler. Smiling, I was glad to see them happy for once. It genuinely seemed like they were making friends and attempting to be normal and fit in at Mystic Falls, not acting like their usual aloof, stand-offish selves developed from centuries of disappointment and constant change. The centuries had taught Mikol and Asen it was either pointless to make friends with mortals because, well they were mortal, or because every other supernatural creature wanted to kill the Dragomir line, which obviously couldn't be allowed. Combine that with the constant running, in order to keep the Dragomir line safe, they never really had a home or fit in. I could only hope that after Silas was put to rest that my Guardians would finally be able to be happy, build a home and life, find peace and be a family again.

Seeing Matt gesture over, I snap out of my thoughts, waving back quickly before sliding out of the car and heading to the passenger side to grab my bags.

"So, tell me Abby, are 'Lijah and Nik the perfect lovers?" Kol's voice suddenly says, startling me and making me hit my head on the inside of my car.

"Owe- _damn it Kol!_ What did I say about sneaking up on me!? And _no_, I'm not telling you anything." I huff, rubbing the back of my head and giving him a glare as I shut my car door.

"Were they not _satisfying_ enough for you darling? Because I'll have you know, I am an _excellent_ lover." Kol says, a smirk growing on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Groaning lightly, I knew this was coming. I may as well let him get it out of his system or he'd be insufferable for the rest of the day. And I really didn't care for having the whole school know, or worse, the Elena clique. It was a threat I couldn't afford. They already hated me, my Guardians and the Originals enough. I didn't want them using me against Elijah or Niklaus or vise versa.

"Oh Kol, you know I could never be compelled to sleep with you." I quip back, a small smirk on my face. "Besides, _my mates_ would string you up by your thumbs and pull your dead heart out from your chest for even _looking_ at me in that way and _then_ whisk me away for a _very_ **_satisfying_** night."

"_Ouch_. No need to get hostile love." Kol feigns hurt.

"I guess you just provoke my better half. Now why don't you go terrorize some poor underclassmen?" I say, smiling sweetly.

"Psh. You're not getting away _that_ easily _bestie_. Spill." Kol says cheerfully.

"You are _insufferable_ Kol!" I complain, rolling my eyes as I head towards Mikol, Asen, Tyler and Matt.

"You know you can't help but love me Abby. _I'm irresistible. _If only I had captured your attention first. Instead of cuddling up to my dear older brothers we could be having _so_ much more _fun_." Kol muses arrogantly.

"Now Kol, what did I just say about being compelled? I can't be. So I'm pretty sure you're out of luck."

"_Oh Abby_, so naive. I could have you begging for me in a day. Your lust and need for me would simply be too great, I wouldn't even need compulsion." He says dramatically.

"I think you just made me throw up my breakfast Kol." I deadpan, making a disgusted face.

"I'm offended bestie. I'm not that repulsive." Kol pouts.

"No, you're ego is just far too big. But you know what they say. It's compensating for something much smaller." I says smugly. "And I'll have you know, I'm quite happy with _my_ choice of Mikaelson _men_. However, there's really no competition in the family, you don't count, being a _boy_ an all."

"Uh _excuse_ _you_. I happen to be _very_ manly Abby! And I am not _compensating_ for anything." Kol huffs childishly, shooting me a look.

"Mmm, _okay_ Kol. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I say, rolling my eyes. Honestly, he was such a child.

"Well I certainly know what helps _you_ sleep at night. Tell me Abby, how do my dear brothers feel about sharing the same bed? I mean they've spent centuries hating each other after all." Kol says, trying to egg me on. I thanked God right now that I was able to successfully cover up most of Elijah and Niklaus "artwork" by my clothes and the rest with makeup this morning. I don't even want to know how insufferable Kol would be if he caught sight of any of the bite marks.

"I really don't have the faintest idea of what they think or feel on that matter. How about _you_ ask them? Oh wait, you'll probably get a stake to the heart. Which is _exactly_ what I will do if you don't _shut up_. You've had your fun Kol, _now leave it be_." I warn.

"_Fine_. Ruin my fun." He pouts, sulking beside me. I was surprised, usually he didn't give in that easily. Maybe Niklaus or Elijah threatened him this morning. Oh wait, who was I kidding? Kol never listened to anyone.

"I think you'll live. Look, I don't mind if you tease me every once in a while. But I'm serious right now. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon _cannot_ know. They don't trust me and if they catch wind of this they could use it, in their ridiculously twisted mines, for leverage. Now I really don't feel like watching my back or getting stake again. You know why I am here. _Nothing_ can jeopardize that okay? Not even 'Lijah and Nik." I say seriously, stopping to turn and look at Kol.

"I understand Abby. Besides, I have _forever_ to tease my soon to be sister- in- law. Once this is over Nik and 'Lijah will turn you immortal and marry you. Won't that be fun?" Kol grins, a smirk once again gracing his face.

Feeling my heart clench painfully, I force a smile. I wouldn't get forever with them.

"Yeah. _Great_. I'll have another _annoying_ brother to worry about." I scoff teasingly, rolling my eyes, swallowing back the sickening feeling I got whenever I thought of my future, or lack of one.

Seeing Kol grin boyishly, he wraps an arm around my shoulder, taking my cheer bag from me like a gentleman and leisurely waltzes over to Matt, Tyler, Mikol and Asen with me.

"Morning guys!" I chirp, giving everyone a smile. However it felt forced to me, my thoughts still somewhere else, putting a damper on my mood. I would never get a future like I wanted. I would never go to college, I would never see the world or travel. I wouldn't get a family or kids, not that I got that with Elijah and Niklaus, but still. I wouldn't even be able to get married or spend the rest of my life with the loves of my life. I was going to lucky if I got to graduate high school.

But it had to be enough. Because it was all I was going to get. No magic, no vampirism or supernatural feat was going to save me. I had to take right here and right now and have it _be_ enough. Wasn't it though? It could be. Or at least I hoped.

Chatting lightly with the boys, the bell finally rings, dispersing us to grab books from our lockers and head to class.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Cheer practice, hanging out at the Grill with Asen and Mikol and then finally the football game.

Energy and excitement surging through me as we cheer our last routine, it was invigorating, Tyler had the ball and was racing for the end zone, timer ticking down to the last few seconds.

_"Go Timberwolves go!"_

Seeing Tyler cross into the end zone, the buzzer buzzes only a second after, the crowd bursting into cheers and screams as the announcer blares. We had won. Playoffs here we come.

Screaming loudly, a few of us on the squad do flips, the rest of flashing our pom poms as we wait to be able to greet and congratulate the players.

Finally being lead onto the field by Caroline, I quickly spot Mikol and Asen, running to them full speed.

"Mikol! Ash!" I cheer, waving as I doge people.

"Hey little sis!" Asen says, opening his arms for me as I barrel towards them.

"Great job out there guys!" I bubble excitedly, tilting up to look at Asen.

"Thanks Abby." Asen says, hugging me tightly before letting me go so I could greet Mikol.

"Good job brothers. Father would be proud. Abby, I think you deserve some praise too." Danail's voice says from behind me.

"You came!" I cheer, a bigger smile breaking out on my face as I turn, seeing Danail standing a few feet away, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Of course. How could I miss it? Here, I brought you these. Demitrov said that father would bring you flowers after your first game. And I know it's not your first game, but I just thought- I haven't really been around so-" Danail rambles a bit.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I say, stopping his ramblings and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You're welcome Abby." He says, relaxing as he returns the hug.

"Okay, well I'm gonna find Matt and Ty now! I'll catch up with you after." I say, pulling away from Danail.

Seeing Mikol nod, I smile, picking up my pom poms from where I dropped them, flowers still in hand and bound off.

"Matt! Ty!" I say, catching sight of them in the crowd.

"Hey Abby!" Matt greets, a smile on his face.

"Awesome game tonight Matt! You stud!" I say, winking.

"Haha thanks Abby. So, who are the flowers from?" Matt says giving me a sly look.

"My older brother Danail. So, no it's not some secret admirer, I promise. It's kind of a thing my father does, but he's not here, so..." I trail off, looking away for a second.

"Oh. Sorry." Matt says.

"It's fine. Anyways, congrats hot shot! Playoffs here we come!" I brush it off, giving Mat a tight hug.

"You too Ty! You're last run was amazing!" I say, throwing my arms around Tyler as well.

"Thanks Abby!" Tyler says, returning the hug and flashing me a real smile.

"So, when are you able to go back home from the Mikaelson's?" Matt asks randomly.

"Tonight's actually my last night. Mikol says my room is fixed. Why do you ask?" I answer.

"They seem pretty protect of you is all. We haven't gotten much of a chance to hang out lately. I figured maybe if you were home you could get away and come over?" Matt says, looking awkward.

"Ooo, sure! How about you come over tomorrow afternoon to my house? You too Tyler! We can hang out, watch tv, play video games and eat junk food!" I say suggest excitedly.

"Hey I'd be down for that. I kind of need a break from Care anyways." Tyler says.

"Awww, I'm sorry Ty. And sure, I'll text you the address." I say, placing a hand on his arm for a second.

Seeing Tyler shoot me a thankful look, I smile gently before turning to look Matt again.

"You in Matt?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Totally. That sounds great!" Matt agrees, nodding.

"Great! I'll let Mikol and Asen know. They'll be excited too." I bubble happily.

Mingling around a bit more, most of the crowd has gone home, the exception being a few of the cheer squad, football players and families.

Catching sight of two familiar figures standing in the bleacher's shadows, I smile slightly, heading to my bag to pack up my stuff. Elijah and Niklaus had come. Zipping up my bag, I quickly throw it over my shoulder, picking up my flowers and slip undetected from the crowd to head over to them.

"Hey Nik, 'Lijah! What are you guys doing here?" I ask, pleased to see them. I had assumed they wouldn't be here. It wasn't exactly their thing you know. Besides, I was pretty sure they wanted to keep their "ruthless, tough Original vampires" act up, so hanging out at their mate's football game wasn't in the status quo.

"Can we not come support our mate? Mmm, you look quite ravishing in your cheer uniform love." Niklaus says, his eyes darkening as he rakes over my appearance and flashes in front of me, sliding his hand along my bare middle and leaning in for a kiss.

"Control yourself Nik. Who knew a thousand year old _Original_ was as hormonal as a teenage boy?" I tease, leaning up to press my lips to his.

Hearing Niklaus growl lowly, I laugh as he nips my ear dominantly before letting go.

"Hello 'Lijah." I say, walking a few feet to him, where he stands patiently, waiting for me to greet him. Always the chivalrous and polite one.

"Hello Astin. Who are the flowers from?" Elijah asks politely after our kiss, though I could tell he wasn't as composed as he wished to come across as.

"Oh, just a secret admirer. Jealous?" I tease, arching a brow and poking his nose lightly.

Seeing a look of displeasure cross his face, his hand tightens around my hip.

"I'm kidding 'Lijah. Relax. They're from Danail. You have nothing to worry about." I sooth, placing a hand against his cheek.

"You must be tired Elskan. Shall we get you home?" He asks, his expression smoothing out.

"Yeah I am. Very tired actually." I sigh, resting my head against his chest for a moment.

"Come on love. Let us walk you to your car." Niklaus says, placing a hand on my back as he holds my bag.

Nodding, I pull my phone out, quickly texting Asen so Mikol, Danail and him wouldn't flip out at my sudden disappearance.

_Heading to the car with Elijah and Niklaus. - Abby_

**Okay. Be right there. - Asen**

Unlocking my car, Niklaus sets my bag inside, while I gently place the flowers on top, ensuring they won't get jostled too much.

"Hey little sis!" Asen says, startling me.

"Owe! _Damn it!_ Ugh. The **second** _fucking_ time today." I grumble, rubbing my head where I hit it, yet again, on the inside of my car.

"Smooth Abby." Asen teases, Mikol looking amused, and Danail looking like the only one who was even the slightest bit concerned out of the three. He obviously wasn't informed that I spook easily, and when I did get spooked usually end up hitting something.

"Haha you're cute." I snort, rolling my eyes at Asen, as I feel Elijah, shift closer to me, kissing the top of my head gently.

"Thanks, I know." Asen smirks back.

"I totally set myself up for that one. _Anyways_, Matt and Ty are coming over to our house to hang out tomorrow afternoon yeah?" I inform.

"Sure! Sounds good. What time do you want us to come over and help you pack?" Asen asks.

"Mid- morning ish?" I shrug, completely unconcerned. I basically just had my clothes to pack up.

"Why are you packing? Where will you be going Elskan?" Elijah asks, tilting his head towards me in confusion.

"Home. Remember? It's been two weeks. My room is finished. I can move back." I say, confused to why he wasn't remembering. He literally remembered everything. And I truly do mean everything. Him living thousands of years and all.

"_No_." Elijah says, his expression hardening.

"N- _no_. I'm sorry. Did you just- You're _kidding_ me right now?" I say a bit pissed. Who the hell did he think he was? What, he just suddenly thought he had the right to control me or make my decisions for me?

"_No_. I will not allow you to leave Elskan." Elijah says, finality ringing in his voice. Gapping open mouthed at him like an idiot, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was wrong with him? Was he trying to piss me off? Or worse, my Guardians.

"Like _hell_ you will! Abby is coming home to be under the protection of _her_ **Guardians**." Mikol growls, getting tense.

"She is under the protection of the _entire_ Mikaelson house now. _We_ can protect her." Niklaus growls threateningly, getting defensive.

"Abby, come here." Asen suddenly says, picking up on the growing tension, stepping towards me with an outstretched hand.

Hearing a loud feral growl, suddenly Niklaus is in front of me, blocking me from my Guardians, one hand reaching behind him to wrap around my waist.

"Nik?" I say, touching his back gently. What the bloody _hell_ was going on? Why were they acting like this?

"_No_. You _will not _go with them Abby." Niklaus growls, his grip tightening a fraction.

"Let go of her." Danail speaks up, his eyes darkening as he zeros in on Niklaus' grip on me. Mikol and Asen both bristling as well.

"She's not going _anywhere_ with you." Elijah speaks up, his voice dangerously even and face void of any emotion, which pretty much meant he was pissed to high heaven. Fantastic. Exactly what I needed to deal with. Two pissed off mates and three over bearing Guardians. Note the heavy sarcasm. Things really couldn't be drama free or normal for a night could they? I mean god forbid my life went smoothly for a day, the world might explode or something.

"_Yes_, **she is**. She's coming with us. _Home_. Where she is _safe_, where she _belongs_, _away_ from _you_." Mikol growls, eyeing them with sudden mistrust.

"You _had_ your chance to protect her and _failed!_ She _is_ safe with us. _We_ will protect her." Elijah growls loudly, breaking his composure and surprising me. Elijah never lost his composure. He was always the calm, rational, moral one. The argument couldn't simply be about whether I was safe or protected. Elijah and Niklaus reactions were too explosive.

"Watch yourselves Originals. _We_ are Abby's **Guardians**. It is our duty to protect her. Do _not_ get in our way. _You'll regret it_." Danail warns darkly, taking a step forward.

"Don't _threaten_ me _Guardian_. You _had_ your chance! You will not take Abby from us. She is _our mate_. She _needs_ to be with _us_! I will not allow you to take **_my mate _**away from **_me_**!" Niklaus roars, his body tense as if he was going to attack.

And suddenly I realized what this entire ridiculous argument was about.

"What did you just call her? _Impossible_. She is not _your_ **mate**." Danail growls, advancing forward another step.

"**_ENOUGH!_**" I suddenly yell, deciding it was time for me to intervene. They would slaughter each other otherwise.

"Abby-" Asen starts, looking worried. He was the only one staying remotely calm at this situation. And I thanked him in my mind for that. However if provoked I knew he was just as deadly, explosive and vengeful as Mikol. Obviously I didn't know much about Danail, but if he was anything like his twin Demitrov, which it seems like he was turning out to be, he would be a force to be reckoned with. Demitrov was much like Elijah, always very composed, moral and chivalrous. But they had a serious dark side and were nothing to be crossed. And it looks to be that Danail was _exactly_ like them.

"**No!** _Shut up_ Asen! And Danail you barely fucking _know_ me! So why is it hard to believe that I may have _actually_ found someone who _loves_ me? Elijah and Niklaus _are_ my mates. Now all of you can get the _fuck_ **over it**." I growl, glaring at my Guardians, effectively shutting them all up.

"And Niklaus, Elijah. What the _hell_ do you _think_ you are doing!? They are my Guardians. _My_ _family!_ I may be your mate, but you does _not_ give you any damn right to control or decide anything for me! _Understood!?_" I turn on them, still pissed, giving both Elijah and Niklaus an equally ice melting glare as I had given my Guardians.

Seeing hurt and regret appear in Elijah's eyes, he lowers his gaze from mine. Niklaus holds my gaze a little longer, looking as if he wanted to protest, but eventually he too does the same thing.

"We apologize Elskan. That was not our intention to control you. You may do whatever you wish. The thought of you leaving just..." Elijah says lowly, trailing off at the end, fist clenching tightly.

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair, my anger subsiding.

"Okay, hey, look at me guys." I say, my own voice much softer, as I grab both their hands tugging them closer to me.

Seeing them both flash their eyes up to meet mine, I'm met with a million and one emotions flying through their expressions; anger, hurt, regret, anxiousness, desperation, need, hope, love, vulnerability and _fear_.

"Elijah, Niklaus. I am _your_ mate. _You_ are _mine_. You will _not_ lose me. There is _nothing_ to worry or fear or be anxious about. I'm pretty sure these are a good indicator of who I belong to." I say, brushing off the remaining cover up on the bites, exposing them to their gaze.

"Abby-" I hear Mikol breathe.

"_Shut up_ Mikol. Wasn't asking your opinion." I snarl, moving my gaze to his and glaring at him. Seriously not what I fucking needed right now. Okay sure, Elijah and Niklaus probably could have used a _little_ more _control_ and _not_ bitten me **eight** _fucking_ **times**. I mean seriously? **Eight** _fucking_ **times**. But they didn't hurt me. They barely took enough blood to make me dizzy or light headed. It was more like they were "tasting" the wine, not consuming it. So I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much.

"You are _not_ going to lose me okay? I promise, you have _nothing_ to worry about or fear. Remember what I said last night? I am utterly, completely and wholly _yours_. _Nothing_ is going to or will _ever_ change that." I sooth, placing hand on their chests, looking at them both, letting them see my sincerity.

"If you want me to say I will stay. All you needed to do was ask." I say simply.

"Elskan-" Elijah begins, bringing his eyes up to meet mine almost hesitantly, need, vulnerability and fear reflecting in his eyes. "_Please_ stay."

"Okay." I say simply, smiling softly.

And in a millisecond, they were both wrapped around me, faces buried into my neck. But apparently Danail and Mikol didn't think that was the case and before I could react Elijah and Niklaus were thrown across the parking lot. Sweet mother of- I needed to keep a better _fucking_ **leash** on my Guardians. This was entirely what I was trying to avoid.

Watching as Danail and Mikol use their Guardian speed to flash over to where Elijah and Niklaus are, I see Elijah and Niklaus both tense, their faces changed as they prepare to fight.

"_Damn it_ you two! You just- **_Danail, Mikol_**. They're not hurting me! I swear to god- **_UGH!_**" I simply scream, stomping my foot and throwing my arms up in the air. Talk about a cliché girl moment. I was seriously so pissed right now I couldn't even think properly. I was so pissed tears were leaking out of the corner of my eyes. Mother of- I literally _just_ got Elijah and Niklaus calmed down. Do you know how _fucking_ **hard** that is?

"Nik! 'Lijah!" I call out. I didn't want to see my Guardians, _my brothers_, fight against _my_ Elijah and Niklaus.

Suddenly appearing in front of me, I immediately bury my face into Elijah's chest, finding comfort in his arms and familiar warmth and scent.

"Shhh, it's okay Astin. You're okay. Niklaus and I aren't hurt." Elijah sooths, placing a gentle kiss to my head.

Seeing Mikol rush at us from the corner of my vision, I quickly feel my own Guardian powers surge as I flip Elijah and I around, bracing for the impact of Mikol's body barreling forward. But instead, I scream loudly, feeling a stake puncture through my chest, pain radiating through me as it remains stuck in my rib cage.

"Abby- I- **_NO!_**" Mikol falters immediately, snapping out of his "Guardian" mode, looking absolutely horrified at what he's just done. Never, in Mikol's entire time with me, has he ever hurt me, not even in an accident while training.

"**_You are_** **_dead_**." Is all Niklaus growls, his eyes flashing again as he bowls Mikol over, viciously flashing his fangs and biting deep into Mikol's neck.

"No- no Nik- don't. Don't _please_. Mi- Mikol's my brother." I cry weakly, staggering against Elijah, my breathing becoming labored.

"_Niklaus_." Elijah says simply, keeping a hold of me, blood covering us both.

Seeing Niklaus growl again, he snaps Mikol's neck, quickly flashing back over to me.

"Home. I want to go _home_ 'Lijah." I whimper in pain and exhausted.

"Of course Elskan." Elijah sooths, picking me up bridal style, cradling me to his chest carefully.

"_None_ of you will follow. You are no longer invited or welcome at our house. We will take care of Abigail." Elijah says, his voice once again deadly even and in a split second he's running, wind and forest rushing by in one blur.

"We're almost there love." I hear Niklaus murmur.

"I know. It's okay." I mumble, resting my head against Elijah's chest, trying to control my breathing.

Being placed on a couch, I vaguely make out Kol and Rebekah standing in the room, the pain overshadowing most of my thoughts.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks, looking like she's about to cry.

"Not now Rebekah. Go get Abigail a change of clothes. Kol go get a bowl of warm water, bandages and a few towels." Elijah barks out.

"Abby, love, we're gonna have to pull the stake out like last time okay?"

Mumbling something along the lines of okay, I close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

"One, _TWO_, three." Niklaus counts, pulling on two.

"Mother- fuck! **_OWE!_**" I scream, feeling the pressure release. Damn, Mikol rammed it in hard.

Beginning to cough up blood from my lungs, I moan lightly, hanging my head over the side of the couch where I was lying face down.

"Shhh, you're okay love." Niklaus sooths, brushing my hair out of my face.

But before I could say anything I was being picked back up, a hand holding pressure on the open wound, while I'm turned over, a wrist pressed to my mouth.

"Drink Elskan." Elijah commands.

Doing as he asks, I take only a few sips, before I start coughing, spitting both mine and Elijah's blood out and on his face. Seeing him barely blink, I would have probably been laughing my ass off at his lack of reaction, but I was in too much pain and coughing too much for laughing.

"S- sorry 'L- 'Lijah. Th- that's enough." I cough, turning my face away and shaking my head. Thankfully I could already feel what little vampire blood I had in me, begin to heal me.

"Astin-" Elijah starts, looking unconvinced and about to force me anyways.

"No. I- I'm fine. Later." I cough, sitting up and sighing. At least I could breath better. And I didn't feel blood suffocating my lungs quite as much.

Hearing Elijah sigh, he takes a wash cloth, beginning to clean my face and neck off, completely unconcerned and ignoring the blood on his own face.

"Damn Nik, 'Lijah, get a little _nippy_ last night?" Kol quips, no doubt the warm water washing away the rest of the cover up, revealing the bites. Great now he was going to be insufferable about that too.

"Not now Kol." Niklaus snaps, running warm water along my back, cleaning off the blood.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks again, looking a little more composed than before.

"My **brothers** _happened_." I cough out, still spitting up blood and feeling my anger race at the thought. I was going to have _words_ with them tomorrow. _A lot of words. __**Many, many colorful words.**_

"You- your _brothers_ did this?" Rebekah says, looking horrified.

"Mi- Mikol did. It- it was an accident. I got in- in the way. He- he was aiming for 'Lijah." I say, coughing a few more times.

Seeing Rebekah look quite crestfallen at the revelation of which brother, I shoot her a "what does that mean" look, getting a "nothing" innocent look from her.

"Here love. Drink more." Niklaus says, pushing his wrist in front of me.

Doing as he asks, I pull away a bit later, feeling much more like myself, air beginning to fill my lungs completely and what little energy I had return.

"Rebekah can you help Abigail change?" Elijah asks, now assured that I was stable.

Seeing her nod, in a flash Elijah, Niklaus and Kol are out of the room.

"Here, I brought you an entire change of clothes, a sports bra, underwear, your cheer shorts and a tshirt." Rebekah says, coming over to sit beside me, clean clothes folded neatly on the couch.

"Thanks Bekah." I say, looking at her gratefully, exhaustion hitting me full force.

"Of course Abby. I'm sorry about Mikol." She says softly, helping me struggle to undress. Ikky. Blood everywhere.

"It's fine. I plan on having _words_, **_many words _**with my older brothers tomorrow. And then beating Mikol's face into the ground." I dismiss it, too tired to think. Though I couldn't help but find some satisfaction at the thought of beating Mikol up. He staked me after all. Pay back's a bitch.

Hearing her laugh, she helps me wipe off the remaining blood and places a wrap around my wound, not that there was much of one anymore, and helps me wiggle into my change of clothes, laying me down on the other, non- blood covered couch before calling in Kol, Elijah and Niklaus.

Barely raising my head, I noticed Elijah and Niklaus walk in, now freshly changed and free of any blood spatters.

"Feeling better love?" Niklaus asks, kneeling beside the couch and brushing my hair from my forehead.

"Mmmhmm." I say, nodding and feeling my eyelids begin to drop.

"Good. We should get you to bed now darling." Niklaus says gently.

Nodding eagerly, I lift my arms out, waiting for him to pick me up. Feeling arms come around my body, I sigh, resting my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat thump methodically as he flashes us up to my room and places me in my bed. Wind rushing once more before I feel two bodies beside me.

"Sleep now my love. I'll be right here." Niklaus says softly, lips being pressed against my forehead.

"Good night my Elskan. Sleep well." Elijah sooths, a gently caress being felt on my side, and with that I'm out. Sinking into unconsciousness and a restful, nightmare free night.

_**Sorry for the super, ridiculously longgg chapter. I know it's a bit dry. Drama is coming however... Be prepared. *evil, maniacal laugh***_

_**Okay, so I'm not one of those authors that likes to put a lot of "hidden" meaning or that "what do you think the author is trying to say or the deeper meaning of the curtains being purple" kind of school English crap, but the scene with Elijah and Niklaus looking away from Abby's gaze was one of those moments. Feel free to roll your eyes at me. However, can you guess why? Here's a hint, Niklaus is a werewolf and werewolves have packs. Think about how packs are run.**_

_**Anyways, what do you all think about Danail and Mikol? Over reaction or no? What about Elijah and Niklaus? Thoughts anyone?**_

_**Much love to you all. I continuously will thank you guys for being amazing and flawless. I love all my new favs and followers.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Updates may not be as frequent. My college courses are switching term and so I'll need time to adjust to the new class, new schedule, work load and what not.**_


	29. Moments Like This

Abby's POV

Bounding downstairs, I had evidently gotten up on the right side of the bed, because I was in a very cheerful mood.

I had decided, upon waking up this morning to Elijah and Niklaus lavishing kisses along my neck, that I would not let the prophecy or my impending doom ruin the time I had left. I was _happy_ with my life now. For the first time in a long time things were good. I had friends, I actually had a decently normal life, my brothers were being reunited with their family and I had two very handsome, perfect mates.

It honestly still amazed me that I, a mere _human_, had managed to capture the attention and heart of two such powerful and ancient men and have them love and need me with such fever and passion as they did. Our love would be one of my crowning achievements in my life and I refused to regret or ruin a single moment with them.

"You're in an extra cheery mood this morning love." Niklaus notes as I walk into the kitchen, glancing at me from where he stands cooking at the stove.

"Mmmhmm." I say simply, dancing over to Niklaus, pecking him on the lips before snagging a piece of fruit from the cutting board which Elijah was using to slice fruit, and greeting Elijah with a good morning kiss as well.

Feeling Elijah's arm wrap around my waist, he quickly pulls me back to him.

"Good morning Astin." Elijah rumbles, his lips quickly finding my neck.

"Morning 'Lijah." I say, cupping his jaw gently.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asks, teeth grazing against my jugular.

"All better and good as new. Nothing to worry about I promise." I say, tipping my neck slightly, allowing him more access.

"Mmm. Good." Elijah mumbles, placing another few kisses along my neck before letting me go, allowing me to sit down on a bar stool.

"Well, look what we have here. I see you've managed to domesticate both my older brothers within a day." Kol taunts Elijah and Niklaus, waltzing into the kitchen.

"_Kol_." Niklaus warns.

"Oh you two are no fun!" Kol complains, huffing dramatically and plopping down on the seat next to me.

"Impeccable timing as usual Kol." I say, rolling my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Thank you darling." Kol says, smirking.

"Child." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Feeling him nudge me in the ribs, he gives me a dirty look, huffing again, only making me smirk.

"So, what's for breakfast this morning?" Kol asks, eyeing the food Niklaus and Elijah were preparing.

"I don't know. Whatever you decide to make Kol. _This_ is for Abby." Niklaus says offhandedly.

"Fine. Abby, you love me sooo much. Won't you share with your bestest best friend in the world!?" Kol says dramatically.

"And what makes you think I would do that? We're not that close." I snicker, eyeing the plate of food Niklaus has in his hand.

Seeing Kol look offended, I snicker again, turning my attention to Niklaus.

"Breakfast my love." Niklaus says, placing it on the table.

But before I could reach it, he quickly pulls it away.

"Hey! What was that for!? _Nik!_ Give me!" I demand, making grabby hands. Food was no joking matter.

"Kiss first darling." Niklaus smirks, pointing to his lips.

"Fine." I huff dramatically.

Seeing him lean forward in anticipation, I lean towards Niklaus, but right before my lips touch his I grab the plate, running with my Guardian speed and laughing at my feat. I can't believe that actually worked. Hehe I'm evil.

"That wasn't nice love. I cooked a wonderful breakfast for you, out of the goodness of my heart. And all I asked for in return was one small kiss." Niklaus' voice rings out through the house.

Laughing freely, I run into the living room, trying to decide where to hide next, but suddenly Niklaus was in front of me blocking my exit. Well crap. I'd have to circle back.

"You're trapped now love." Niklaus smirks.

"No I'm- Dang it _Elijah!_ You too!" I whine, looking behind me to where Elijah stands, blocking the doorway. Damn it, no way I was getting past two Originals.

Seeing Niklaus smirk, suddenly he's in front of me, one hand on my hip, the other stealing the plate back, holding it out of reach.

"Awww Nik, don't be mad. I'm sworry. I'm hungry! _Please_, pwretty please, give me back the plate!" I pout, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at me, he studies my carefully crafted puppy dog eyes (I had learned it got me anything and shamelessly used this to my advantage with my father and older brothers), before sighing.

"You are the most _dangerous_ creature I've ever met." He mutters, handing me back the plate.

Squealing happily, I grab it, quickly racing past Elijah to the kitchen to eat it.

Moaning lightly as the first bite hits my taste buds, Kol rolls his eyes, attempting to steal a bite, only to get rewarded with a slap to the hand.

"Hey!" He protests, looking shocked.

"Don't steal my food." I scold, pulling my plate further away.

"Now who's the child." Kol smirks.

"Still you. Now no touchy! You have cooties." I snark back.

"You're mean bestie!" Kol pouts.

"Fine. _One_ bite." I huff, reluctantly sliding over my delicious crêpes that Niklaus had made me.

Seeing him grin triumphantly, I roll my eyes, forking in another mouthful and sticking my tongue out at him.

Seeing Kol flash his fangs, he's rewarded with another slap from me.

"No flashing your fangs Kol. Didn't anyone teach you it's not polite at the table? You don't see me doing that now do you?" I scold.

"_You _don't have fangs Abby." Kol deadpans.

"So? If I did I wouldn't be an ass about it." I quip back, rolling my eyes and forking in another bite full of food.

Hearing him growl playfully, he lunges at me, only instead of knocking me off my stool, manages to take us both down, the bar stools falling over on top of us with a loud crash.

"_Owe!_ Damn it Kol! You butt!" I rage, glaring at him.

Giving me a smug look, he attempts to untangle us, only to fall flat on his face, making me burst out laughing.

"Abby!" He whines, giving me a look, as if I'm supposed to feel sorry for him. It was his fault we were on the floor the bar stools tangling us up.

"What? This is _your_ fault." I snicker.

"Bitch." He mutters.

"Asshole." I quip back.

"Barbie." He retaliates.

"Loser." I snap.

"Slut." He says.

Glaring at him, suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head, a chance to get Kol in trouble and get a little pay back. He won't even know what hit him.

"Nik! 'Lijah!" I suddenly cry out, and within a second they're both in the kitchen. Here goes my superb acting skills.

"_Kol_." Elijah says, giving Kol a disapproving look, quickly coming to help me.

"What- Are you kidding-" Kol stammers out, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Kol you should know better. You could have hurt Abby. Don't be an annoying _ass_." Niklaus growls.

"Are you serious right now? She's fine!" Kol protests, jumping up and throwing a bar stool across the room with the sudden movement.

"Astin are you hurt?" Elijah asks concerned, ignoring his youngest brother.

"No, I'm fine. Kol's just being mean." I pout, jutting my lip out slightly for better affect.

Hearing Kol scoff disbelievingly, I hear Niklaus growl threateningly.

"Up?" I ask innocently, lifting my arms up to Niklaus.

"Of course, come here love. I think you've had enough excitement for this morning." Niklaus quickly says, reaching for me and allowing me to nestle my face into the crook of his neck, running a hand along my back in a soothing manner. Oh my gosh this was too fucking easy. Hehe.

"Kol I expect more out of you. _Behave_." Elijah quickly snaps, giving Kol another disapproving "dad" look before turning to follow Niklaus and I out of the room.

"Oh and Kol. _You_ get to clean up the kitchen." Niklaus calls back over his shoulder, still holding me.

Seeing Kol look flabbergasted and annoyed, I pull my face from Niklaus' neck, resting my chin on his shoulder giving Kol a "I win" look before sticking my tongue out at him and grinning like the Cheshire cat as we walk out of the room.

Seeing Kol drop his jaw in shock, he quickly narrows his eyes, flipping me off. Point one Abby. Hehe

"What would you like to do today darling?" Niklaus asks, once we're settled in the living room, me curled between him and Elijah.

"Well... Ummm..." I say, ducking my head and fiddling with Elijah's tie nervously. They really weren't going to like my answer.

"Asen's uhhh, kind of well, actually he's dropping my Mustang off in a bit. I'm still planning on hanging out with Matt and Ty at my house this afternoon. Plus I need to pack a few things if I'm moving in here, and I- uhhh, I need to talk to my brothers. So..." I trail off, cringing as I wait for their blow up.

"Absolutely not." Niklaus hisses, immediately getting tense.

"They're my brothers Nik." I say simply.

"And one of them _staked_ you last night." Niklaus growls.

"It was an accident. Mikol didn't mean it. I got in the way. It'll be fine okay? They won't hurt me. They're my Guardians, _my brothers_." I object, pleading for them to both understand. I could never hate or stay mad at my brothers for long. Despite what had happened last night or how annoying and irritatingly over bearing they can be at times. They were my brothers. They were the only family I had.

"Astin." Elijah sighs. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I do. I _need_ to talk to them, straighten things out. Explain things. They won't hurt me again." I say, feeling very assured. I knew that despite what happened last night, my Guardians would never even dream of hurting me. It went against their nature, the very core of who they were and what they were created to do.

However it didn't mean Mikol and Danail earned my forgiveness immediately. They were going to have to grovel a bit and work for it. But in the end I always knew I'd forgive them.

"Then we're coming with you." Elijah says firmly.

"What? No! 'Lijah! Nik!" I complain. Seriously? I could totally see that going over well. Note the sarcasm.

"We're not risking your safety Elskan. We couldn't bear it if you got hurt again." Elijah replies softly, gently touching my face.

"I understand that 'Lijah, but you're not coming. Neither of you. Matt and Tyler don't want to hang out with two Originals. Besides, didn't you use your sire bond or something to obligate Tyler to protect me Nik?" I point out.

"Tyler is nothing compared to the strength of your Guardians Abby. Either we come, Kol goes with you or your not going at all Abby. _End of discussion_." Niklaus growls.

"You do _not_ control me Niklaus!" I growl, jumping up from the couch and beginning to pace angrily. I mean wasn't this the whole issues last night? He was doing exactly what he had done last night. I hadn't been mad because he wanted me to stay, it was how he, actually, how they both handled it. They assumed they could get their way by ordering me around. And I didn't appreciate it.

"Elskan _please_." Elijah pleads, quickly standing up and grabbing a hold of my hand.

"You don't! You don't control me! I will not follow you're every fucking order just because you say so Niklaus! I am not one your hybrids or someone you can order around." I snap, attempting to shake Elijah's hand off.

"We're trying to protect you! Why do you insist on being so _difficult!?_" Niklaus explodes.

"Niklaus." Elijah frowns, giving Niklaus a warning look.

"No brother, our mate needs to stop being a fucking **stubborn,** _spoiled,_ **childish,** _brat_ when we're only trying to protect her." Niklaus spits out, storming out of the room.

Shocked at what Niklaus just said, I frown, my mood not so cheery anymore. Was I really that much of a brat? I mean in comparison I suppose I was a bit of a child. I was only 18 after all. Niklaus and Elijah both surpassed me not only in physical age, but given their lifetimes of experience, maturity as well.

"Pay no heed to Niklaus Astin. He didn't mean it." Elijah says gently, tugging me to his chest.

"No, he's right." I sigh, tucking my face against Elijah's strong chest.

"I am being stubborn. And a brat. I'm sorry." I mumble, closing my eyes for a few moments.

"It's understandable Elskan. You do not like being ordered around. Niklaus and I often forget that. We have become too accustom to others simply obeying. But you are different. You are our mate. We cannot treat you the same and shouldn't. You are so much more special to us." Elijah sooths, running his hand along my back.

"You always know what to say 'Lijah." I sigh contently, nuzzling his chest.

"Because I do not wish to ever hurt you Elskan." He replies, gently kissing the top of my head.

"I'm still going. But I'll take Kol is it makes you guys feel better. I'm sure Kol will have fun shooting zombies all day. I should apologize to Nik now." I say after a moment of silence, a small smile appearing on my face as I pull away from Elijah.

Seeing him nod, I lean up, pressing a gentle kiss to Elijah's lips, whispering an 'I love you' against his lips before darting off to find Niklaus.

Finding Niklaus in his studio, angrily pacing in front of a large canvas, I gap at the sight. It was a painting of a girl, vaguely resembling me, however much more beautiful than I could ever hope to be.

"Wow." I breathe out, stepping closer to examine the picture, my thoughts deterred from anything previous.

"This is beautiful Nik. Who is it?" I ask, unable to comprehend the beauty and how breath taking it was.

"Well it's you love. Do you not see it?" He asks, stepping beside me.

"Kind of. Our hair and eyes are the same color. She's too pretty though. I'm not that pretty." I point out.

"You are to me love." Niklaus says simply, affection clear in his expression as he gently touches the painting, before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry Nik. You're right. I was being a stubborn brat." I sigh, looking down and twisting my hands together.

"No, love. I understand. I apologize for yelling. I should not let my temper get the best of me. You know that I love you Abby. You are my one weakness. I only wish for you to be safe." Niklaus sighs, pulling me into his chest.

"I know Nik. I know." I sigh, resting my head over his heart, gripping his t-shirt lightly.

Hearing a low rumble of contentment emanate from his chest, I smile lightly, lifting my head from his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"All is forgiven Nik. I'm sorry as well. Come on, let's spend time together before I leave." I urge, gently taking Niklaus' hand.

Complying, Niklaus allows me to pull him out of his studio, grabbing Elijah from his study as well before heading up the stairs to our room.

"What are we doing love?" Niklaus asks, looking curious.

"Mmm you'll see. I just thought I might repay you guys for the _delicious_ _breakfast_ you cooked for me this morning." I say, giving both of them a seductive smirk, tossing my hair over one shoulder and exposing one side of my neck, tipping my head for good measure, ensuring they understood what I meant. I was offering them a bite. Literally.

Seeing bloodlust immediately ignite in their expressions, I laugh, darting into our room, both hot on my heels.

"That's not nice to play Astin." Elijah says, his eyes already several shades darker as he captures me between them.

"Who says I'm playing 'Lijah?" I tease, cocking my head to look at him, playfulness in my expression.

Hearing a low growl, I laugh again, wiggling out from between Elijah and Niklaus and climbing onto the bed, unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt for good measure.

"Well come on. What are you waiting for?" I ask, sprawling out on the bed and patting it lightly.

Seeing Niklaus and Elijah's lust filled gazes stare at me, within another second they are both on the bed, lips fused to my skin, their blunt human teeth nipping fervently against my throat.

Laughing again, I close my eyes and relax between them, completely trusting that they wouldn't hurt me. Hearing a low rumble and growl, Niklaus sinks his fangs into my throat, his arms constricting around my body.

"_Mine_." Niklaus growls.

"_Yours_." I promise, running a hand through Niklaus' hair.

"'Lijah?" I ask a moment later, realizing Elijah had pulled away from my neck and curious to why he wasn't taking up my offer when in fact I knew he was hungry.

"I don't- are you _sure_ Elskan?" Elijah asks, looking conflicted and fearful. I know he didn't like me to see his darker side. It scared him I think. He didn't want me to fear him or see him as a monster.

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me and I'm not afraid of you Elijah. You are _not_ a monster. And I won't ever think that." I sooth, reaching up to touch his face.

Nodding, he closes his eyes, allowing his face to transform before opening his eyes again to peer at me cautiously, fangs now fully exposed and eyes pitch black with veins running under them. Smiling reassuringly, I tip my head slightly, or as much as I could with Niklaus latched on to my neck, offering myself to Elijah.

Suddenly feeling his lips against my throat, Elijah growls possessively, grazing his fangs and teeth against my throat.

"_Mine_." He rumbles, scooting closer and wrapping himself around my body.

"_Yours_." I reassure, just as I had done with Niklaus, finally feeling Elijah sink his fangs into my neck, drinking eagerly.

Relaxing again, I let out a breathy sigh, closing my eyes, waiting for them to pull away. It didn't take long however, and soon Elijah was shoving his wrist in front of me, blood trickling from a bite. Taking a few sips, Elijah is evidently satisfied, pulling his wrist away nuzzling against my neck a few times, Niklaus clicking on a movie before rejoining us on the bed, curling up behind me satisfied.

It was moments like this I was going to miss the most when I was gone. This whole morning had been absolutely wonderful. From playfully running away from Niklaus, to teasing Kol to right now. It was moments like this I'd never forget.


End file.
